Un-Extraordinary
by Ina-Hina
Summary: Komatsu wasn't talented; she was barely average. She liked to garden, not murder. This life was a necessity not a privilege. Perhaps that's why she, second last in class, was put in a squad with the number one knucklehead ninja, and a genius. A story of someone ordinary supporting the extraordinary, and maybe becoming a little more along the way. [PLOT CHANGES ABOUND]
1. An Ordinary Day

**Decided to try something different and idk this just came out? I'm trying to basically make an OC that isn't smart or isn't magically an S ranked ninja at the age of like 12. Or isn't with Sasuke by the fifth chapter ahah. I hope you read and like her, and my story. Criticism is greatly appreciated, but please know I can actually write much better than this.**

"Now your final exams are in less than a week! I hope you're all studying and..."

Komatsu wasn't well known in her academy class. Not for being a prodigy, nor for being especially attractive. She did make a killer bento though.

"Komatsu-san! What do you have for lunch today?" An inquisitive chubby boy loudly whispered as he leaned over from the seat in front. She felt numerous pairs of eyes dart to her vicinity. Her cheeks heated up, she always hated being the centre of attention, no matter how subtly.

"Okonomiyaki..." She replied quietly, attempting to block his face out with her hands.

"You wanna swap? I got BBQ chips today!" Komatsu squirmed anxiously; he was such a horrible whisperer.

"I'll talk to you at lunch okay, Chouji-kun? I want to listen to Iruka-sensei." She needed all the help she could if she wanted to even pass this year. Becoming a ninja wasn't all appealing either but it was better than staying behind. All of a sudden the class was piling outside and Komatsu whipped her head around.

"W-W-We're um...s-s-sparring... K-Komatsu-san..." Hinata kindly told her, tiptoeing outside after the others.

Komatsu gulped-this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

"Alright, Sasuke-kun and Komatsu-san, you're up next!"

Iruka must've wanted her dead, Komatsu decided. Maybe she should've given him a bribe to let her sit out. Her okonomiyaki was still in her bag...maybe she could run an get it?

"Agh! No fair! We wanted to be with Sasuke-kun!" Some of his fans cried out, stomping the ground indignantly. Komatsu considered them insane. Sasuke (while admittedly a pretty boy) was no trifling matter in the ring. She had no qualms with saying she was well, rather terrified of his wrath.

"Hn." Was all he said and Komatsu took some comfort in that he didn't seem to enjoy thrashing the defenceless (which Komatsu certainly was).

"A-Alright, I-I'll try my best." She attempted to sound determined, but she really didn't want to be sore all over when she worked that afternoon. "W-When you're ready, Sasuke-kun."

It took less than a minute for the victor to be decided.

He dove for her legs first, putting her off balance and quickly snapped up and incapacitated her hands to stop her from fighting back. She did however score one lousy, dirty hit by head butting him as hard as she could. He pinned her to the ground in return, and she couldn't suppress a growl. Touch like this was irritating. Touch like this was bad. Komatsu launched a kick upwards, kneeing him in the shin, momentarily leaving him unguarded for but a moment. If Komatsu was wiser, perhaps she would have taken advantage of that gap but it was instead an act of spite and Sasuke grappled her once more, this time much rougher. She growled once more and Iruka quickly stepped in and called the match.

"Okay everyone, time for lunch! Good job to all who participated."

As they exited the ring he glared, eyes narrowed and nose up. Komatsu felt a sick mix of satisfaction and guilt watching the blood trickle down his forehead and reluctantly approached him and his growing mass of fans. He hadn't left any lasting injuries on her after all...

"How could she do that to you, Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed, clasping her hands together.

"What can we do to help you?" Sakura cooed, inching closer.

Komatsu was wondering if she'd set herself upon a battleground rather than an academy. Sasuke was batting them away like they were no more than troublesome flies, sparking a flame of irritation in her.

 _They're doing this all for you, you idiot!_ Her lips creased and she almost left the boy to his fate. But that would mean she'd lay awake thinking on her guilt for nights to come: because that's how it worked for Komatsu. Facing his back, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Sasuke-kun!" She bowed apologetically, squeezing her eyelids shut. He barely even moved in her direction and grunted.

"You're never going to make it as a ninja," he answered simply, causing swoons from the girls.

 _Tell me something I don't know,_ Komatsu thought sadly. There was no point in retorting; she'd just start a drama. She instead smiled and kept her eyes stuck firmly to the interesting hydrangea in front of her as he left, Sakura, Ino and co not too far behind.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" A brunet raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall of the academy building.

"Well he's not wrong, Shikamaru. Komatsu-san's weak as hell." Chouji was currently too occupied resisting opening his chip packet to pay too much attention. Komatsu was bound to hand over her okonomiyaki if he pestered her enough.

"Well judging by that display, I'm pretty sure she knows it as well." The two boys watched on as she stalked away with her lunch, head down and her burgundy bangs hiding her eyes. They both peered at Iruka, wondering when he was going to realise one of his students was in emotional distress. "I hope Komatsu-san's okay! She sure lookd upset earlier. I wonder if she's having any problems?" Iruka practically tripped in his haste to chase after the girl.

"Does this mean I don't get any okonomiyaki?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine. BBQ after class."

* * *

 _Stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid!_ Komatsu's pace quickened gradually until she merged into a full on sprint. Even if she knew it herself, who gave him the right to discount her worth so quickly? That Sasuke Uchiha, he had nothing but good looks and genes!

"Agh!" With a cry, she kicked the closest solid object.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Which happened to be one Naruto Uzamaki.

"Oh dear god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Komatsu noticed who it was she'd run into and stiffened. It was that kid. Her granny had warned her about him. He was dangerous; she wasn't sure how but her granny told no lies. "O-Oh it's you Naruto-kun." Her granny had also told her to be polite to all she met. "I, uh," she rubbed her eyes, hoping the red wasn't too noticeable, "didn't see you in class."

The boy bristled, giving her a steely gaze. Komatsu sweated for a good half a minute or so before his face broke into a grin. "That's because there's no point in me going! I'd just pummel everyone so bad they'd ban me from sparring anyway!" He gave her a cheesy thumbs up.

"But Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be attending it more than anyone, considering you're...you know... Coming last?" She wasn't sure how else to put it without sounding like a jerk. _Like Sasuke_ , she thought bitterly.

"You're not too far ahead of me Komatsu-san! You're just lucky we have so many useless written exams!" Komatsu was relatively literate, which was more than what she could say for Naruto. "You watch, when we become genin I'm gonna wipe the floor with everyone, believe it!"

Komatsu didn't really but Iruka ran up to them, huffing and puffing. "Komatsu-san," he panted, hands on his knees. "I finally caught up...you kids today are so fast." The girl bit her lip; she knew what was coming. "It's time for class you know, you can't go running off like that. Your grandmother would skin me alive!"

"Bu-But Naruto-kun's here too!" She went to face the knucklehead but he'd disappeared. "Wha...?" Iruka's smile became strained.

"Naruto was here too, huh?" His eye twitched but he quickly composed himself and smiled warmly once more. "Well, I'll deal with him later. But first of all," he plopped himself onto the ground, legs crossed. "What's wrong?" Komatsu knelt also, but did not speak. "I'm waiting."

 _He's not letting me go, is he?_ She sighed, smoothing out the creases of her shorts. "It's nothing, really... I'm just overreacting."

"I'm sure you're not, Komatsu-san."

 _Yes I am. I always overreact._ "Sasuke-kun said I'd never make it as a ninja," she admitted softly. "And he's not the only one who thinks it! They're right too! I can't do anything here! I'm barely better than Naruto-kun! I...I'm not going to graduate am I?" She stated rather than asked, sniffling. Only Iruka and her granny ever got to her like this. She'd be perfectly fine with bottling in whatever was keeping her and then they'd ask if she was okay and oh it was a mess.

"Your grandmother didn't take me in all those years ago to just give up on her only granddaughter." There it was again. That smile. That horrible, stupid, annoying, genuine smile. "Now, I'm sure Sasuke-kun didn't realise how that hurt." Both knew that wasn't true. "But even if he did, why would you believe him? He isn't a ninja either. Now I'm a ninja, and I think you're going to make a fine kunoichi. You will pass your exams, and you'll make your grandmother proud. I promise." He put both of his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Okay... I'll try." She didn't want to meet his eyes. She'd start crying all over again. "I think I'm too sentimental for a ninja..." She mumbled.

"The best ones always are," Iruka advised, helping her to her feet. "Now get back to class, I've asked Yukiko-sensei to watch the class." Komatsu blanched; Yukiko was by far the worst teacher the academy had to offer. She felt awfully sorry for her regular class, she could hardly stand her for one lesson. But she gave Iruka a respectful nod and was quickly on her way, hearing mutterings of, "I'll get you Naruto," as she went.

Komatsu crept back into the classroom, meekly facing Yukiko. "And why are you so late young lady?" Her very voice was like sharpened fingernails scraping against a chalkboard.

"I was speaking with Iruka-sensei, Yukiko-sensei..." I didn't even get lunch...

"Mm...well, go sit down then. We're in study hall right now, so work your hardest." Wordlessly, she turned to the class and began to scan for an available. Unfortunately the only two left were either Ino or Sakura. Hedging her bets, she lingered in between the two girls' rows for a moment. Sakura seemed to be the lesser evil and Komatsu slipped in next to her, opening her books hastily.

It wasn't long before she came across an impossible arithmetic problem. Maybe this could be her chance to make better friends with Sakura? "U-Uh, S-Sakura-san?" The pinkette gripped her pencil tighter and snapped her neck to face her.

"What is it, Komatsu-san?" She couldn't have worn a faker smile if she'd tried.

"O-Oh...never mind." She hates me, Komatsu thought sullenly. Although in her defence, Sakura and Ino appeared to despise all girls in their class. Hopefully that'll change when being put into squads. Unless one of them gets Sasuke, she pondered with a shudder. "Actually..." There was no way this problem was being solved without help, and it sure as hell wasn't coming from Yukiko-sensei. "Could you help me? I'm, um, not very good at math and stuff...and you're like the smartest person in class, right? So could you help me with this?" She pointed with her pencil down to her page, where numerous scribbles could be seen dragged across in frustration.

For a moment, Sakura's cheeks were dusted with the same shade as her hair, but quickly shook it off. "Hm, well, I guess I can help. Just this once though; I can't let you take my number one kunoichi spot in class-although I don't think I have to worry too much about you." Komatsu winced. Sakura was pretty insensitive when she wanted to be.

For the next few minutes the two exchanged whispers and through Sakura's tutoring, Komatsu began to understand-something which had happened rarely in the past.

"Thanks, Sakura-san...that was a big help." Sakura didn't reply and instead rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't ask again." Komatsu felt an awkward silence fall upon them once more and she turned away. Just when she thought they would have a civil conversation. The class passed in silence and soon the bell was ringing. Yukiko stalked straight out, still reading her novel as she went. "Eugh finally," she heard Sakura groan.

 _Did I make it that horrible for her?_ The would-be kunoichi grimaced as her stomach did flip flops. How could she make it up to her for being such a nuisance? Could she? No matter, I just have to do better next time, yosh! But unfortunately it was also time for work. Hurrying to collect her things, Komatsu climbed over the desks to beat the human traffic jam that would inevitably occur. "Excuse me, yes, sorry," she squeezed through the classroom door, dashing to her locker. This shift was always difficult to get to on time after school, but luckily her boss was understanding.

"Hey, Komatsu-san!" Chouji called out. Unfortunately she didn't hear and instead kept hustling along. "I just wanted to invite her to BBQ... It is Shikamaru's treat."

"Don't go saying that out loud, I don't want this to be an open invitation you idiot." Shikamaru grumbled. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she has work today."

"And you'd know this how?" Kiba slipped in between the two of them. raised eyebrow. "I didn't know you two were such good friends." Kiba was the unofficial gossip whore of the group, which admittedly came in handy more often than not.

"We're not," he replied curtly. "My mother and her grandmother are troublesome women who find it convenient to have tea at my place every other weekend. Sometimes there's no getting out of it and you force yourself to listen. I dunno where she works if you're planning on stalking her and if so leave me out of it." The Inzuka let out an amused snort.

"Whatever man. Anyway, Akamaru and I heard you're paying for BBQ tonight, so we thought we'd tag along, y'know?"

Shikamaru glanced down at his wallet and sighed. "What a drag."

 **I know it's nothing but fluff right now but my priority is really exploring her character and trying to balance her out before anything important actually happens. The plot of the show of course is going to change slightly with a new character involved but trust me she isn't going to convince Sasuke to stay in the village or nothing. Please, read, review, follow, or favourite! I'd really appreciate it considering I'm branching into something new (but frankly overdone in the fandom I am aware).**

 **P.S. AN Edit: Lol i was so naive the plot is gonna change suckers get ready. Sorry bout that, but even I was gonna get bored otherwise. Keep reading! Gonna try and spice things up. :)**


	2. Working

"Sir, ma'am, I'm here!" Komatsu breathed a heavy sigh of relief; she'd made it.

"Ah, Komatsu-san, welcome!" A young woman, brown hair locked away by a strip of cloth, approached her. "Here's your apron, go get ready for a good night's work!"

"Y-Yeah! Thanks Ayame-san!" Slipping past her, Komatsu quickly stripped off her academy clothes and instead donned a white blouse, trousers, cap and shoes. The apron was still a little big for her, and read 'Ichiraku Ramen'. "Ready, Ayame-san," she called, but where the girl had been before was now a middle aged man. "Oh, Teuchi-san. I hope you are well," Komatsu bowed.

He gave her a wrinkled smile, placing a hand on her head. "No need to be so formal, kid," he chided lightly. "Now can you go and open up? I believe we already have a customer." Loud yelling could be heard from beyond the counter. Komatsu felt a little anxious as she turned on the lights, ringing the bell. Rowdy customers always intimidated her a little, but Teuchi always took care of it well enough.

"Welcome!" She called, biting her lip. Oh god what if they didn't hear her? What if they came in arguing? Maybe she could stay out the back, even if every time she tried to make ramen the broth would wash over her like hot, angry waves. "C-Come in!"

"Yesss! Ramen!" A blonde knucklehead bounded in, Iruka in tow. "You're paying, right Iruka-sensei?!" His eyes gleamed, fidgeting with his goggles.

"Sadly," the other man grumbled before catching sight of Komatsu. "Komatsu-san! I didn't know you worked nights?" He and his student took their seats and he gazed up at her inquisitively.

"You work here, Komatsu-san?! That's so cool! Hey old man, why couldn't I get a job here?!" Naruto demanded of the store owner, slamming his hand down on the counter.

"Because you're too loud, Naruto-kun," Teuchi replied casually approaching the counter. "And that'd be bad for business having our regular customer as an employee-you'd demand free stock!" He laughed heartily, patting Komatsu on the shoulder. "Komatsu-chan here on the other hand is quiet, respectful and doesn't even take anything!"

Naruto looked rather put out, but didn't say anything more on the subject and instead plopped onto his seat. "Well you know what I want! The usual, old man!"

"I guess I'll have the same as him," Iruka mumbled tiredly. He did however make the effort to ruffle his pupil's hair as he handed over the money. "So, have the two of you been studying hard for exams?" Both students froze in place. Naruto whistled nonchalantly glancing away, whilst Komatsu laughed in a jittery manner, not nearly as confident in her avoidance. "I'll take that as a no."

"It's not that I don't study!" Komatsu protested. "I just have...trouble with it..." She trailed off, twirling a piece of her hair. Iruka begged to differ but unfortunately, she was given an excuse to change the subject. "Here are your orders! Please enjoy them!" Ayame smiled from beside her, squeezing her shoulder as if to praise her. _Well at least if I fail at being a ninja, I know I have a career as a waitress..._ Komatsu knew there wasn't any real point to her job. Ayame and Teuchi could easily handle all customers and cooking. But like always, they owed a favour to her grandmother and took pity on her. It used to bother her immensely, but like with all things, Komatsu learnt to adapt and accept.

She stepped backwards and turned; the two were having their own time now. Besides, there were dishes to be washed! The girl hummed to herself as she worked, forgetting future responsibilities and past tragedies. Sometimes, a little mundane was a good thing.

"Iruka-kun, you're not leaving without paying, are you?" Teuchi leant against the counter, grinning triumphantly as the teacher stopped in his path. "That wouldn't be a very good example to set to your students, would it?" Although Naruto had long fled, leaving Iruka with the tab. Komatsu giggled quietly to herself, turning the other cheek.

"N-No, T-Teuchi-san, I'd never!" Iruka stuttered, bringing his hands up. "I was, just, uh..." He didn't have the courage to continue and instead placed the appropriate amount in the old man's hands and walked out stiffly. "Don't forget to study, Komatsu-san!" He still managed to call out, making the said girl sigh.

"Yes Iruka-sensei..." She drawled when he was out of earshot, immersing herself in her cleaning...she had to do something right.

"You know, it is getting late Komatsu-chan. Your grandmother would want you home soon; do you need me to escort you?" Teuchi looked down at her wrinkled hands with a kind smile, petting her head. "You've done a good job tonight."

She flushed from the praise and quickly rinsed the dishes, shaking her head. "No! I'm fine, I swear! It's only a little walk, so it's fine!" She assured him, rubbing her hands and wiping them on her apron. "Thank you, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san!" Komatsu bowed to them, packing away her things.

"Until our next shift, Komatsu-san," Ayame waved her off, cheery as always.

 _She gets along fine without being a ninja..._ She thought to herself with a bitter taste in her mouth. But Teuchi also made money, one of the wealthier civilians of Konoha. And yet ninjas made more money than gardeners. Now she looked about, it was rather late. Most decent folk had already left the streets and were probably tucked away safely into their homes. The shadows crawled along the walls, and lurked in alleyways each side of her. Komatsu flinched every time they came close, waving her bag in its general direction in vain. Her granny had once told her; attack first and they may just retreat if they're a petty thug. If not then run. Well that last bit was her own advice. Her grandmother would have her hammer a ruffian into the ground with a melon if she had to.

"Grandmother? Are you awake?" She whispered as she entered their home, treading quietly on the floorboards. When no answer was given, she sighed, dropped the left over noodles and stumbled to her room. Her grandmother would be fine for a night. "Being a ninja better pay well," she mumbled into her pillow, letting sleep take her in its arms...

* * *

"Grandmother, it's sunrise." Komatsu gently prodded the wrinkled woman, grimacing as she shifted in her covers; maybe she should just leave her be? Unfortunately, she quickly stirred, grumbling and mumbling.

"I know what time it is, girl. Are you ready for the day?" She rubbed her eyes, squinting in the dimly lit room at her granddaughter.

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Good, because it's going to be a long one." A calloused hand pet her cheek and Komatsu winced.

 _Isn't it always?_

 **Sorry this is a really filler like chapter ^^; As I write I want people to see Komatsu's character more than anything since yknow, yall know the plot of Naruto inside out by now. More very soon since I'm off school for the year, yay! Please review, I love to hear your suggestions, comments or requests!**


	3. Bandages

"Control your chakra, Komatsu!" The elderly woman barked, narrowing her eyes at the girl in the tree. "Stop using your hands! You'll need them free to fight back!" When she didn't answer, a kunai was thrown towards the lowest branch, embedding itself into the bark; blood trickled down its edge.

"G-Grandmother..." Komatsu gripped her shoulder, huffing. She crawled to a more secluded branch, gritting her teeth. The gardening and cooking still had to be done. She would be late at this rate. "I need to get ready for class, Grandmother," she called down, poking her head out of the greenery warily. "These exams won't pass themselves, will they?" She grinned, hands trembling.

The older woman's face morphed from a frown to an open mouth, placing a hand on her cheek. The sharp tipped shuriken in her hand retreated to the inside of her sleeve for later use. "Oh Ko-chan, you should have told me sooner! Let's get home and patch you up then. Wouldn't want anyone to know you're getting an edge on the competition." Smiles all round then; Komatsu figured as much.

They always took the road less travelled after a training session. Komatsu often wondered why, but the more she asked the longer their travel time would be. Her granny would stop and scold her for asking such silly questions, asking her if she doubted her own -and only- family. Of course the answer was no. Komatsu loved her granny, harsh training methods or not. The sky was truly cerulean now, clouds flitting past them with the wind. Komatsu was often regaled with tales from Sunagakure and the Land of the Wind; it was her heritage and lineage after all. Apparently she had been born there on a cooler autumn night, but she could never remember a thing. Her granny was still very firmly a Suna shinobi, and wore her robes with pride.

"Grandmother, what does my mother look like?"

Because her mother wasn't dead. Everyday Komatsu asked; just in case she happened to see her in the markets. As always, her granny's features softened and with a rub of the head, she began.

"Your mother had-has, black hair, Ko-chan. Her eyes are just like yours, green like little emerald gems-even if your's are much, much duller and less pretty-but she normally wears glasses. Your mother is almost as old as me after all. She's also a little midget, unlike me." Her grandmother chortled, a rare twinkle in her eye.

It was a much briefer description than usual. _Granny must think I didn't do well,_ she thought to herself with a sigh. Her granny told her that when she was strong enough, she would tell her where to find her mother. At first being strong enough meant throwing a rock, then it was a shuriken, then a kunai and now it was chakra control. _I'll never be strong enough._

Sadly, she opened the door to their home, allowing her granny to traipse through first, humming a merry little tune to herself. "Come and let me put on your bandages, Ko-chan!" She called, clapping her hands together.

Trudging through her home, she stole a glance at the only photo of herself her grandmother displayed. It was her first-time hunting, and she held a limp bird in her hands, her lips plump and trembling. Her granny on the other hand...

 _At least she seemed happy._

* * *

Komatsu hated bandages; they meant you had something to hide. And Komatsu was a horrible liar. She would have to wear her jacket now, despite the summer heat. The sting of ointment wasn't wasted on her-even though her granny didn't say it, Komatsu knew she cared more about hiding the wounds than really treating them. Komatsu didn't blame her; people might think something untoward was happening at home.

 _But Granny would never hurt me._

Gardening was always relaxing. The scent of earth beneath her fingertips and the silent chatter of the plants around her. The weather was only to become hotter, their withering stems whispered. Komatsu bit her lip; what was to become of them when she was sent on missions? _If I'm sent on missions_ , she corrected herself, harvesting feverfew and sage. The bucket beside her was quickly full; an assortment of colours blended together, causing the corners of her mouth to lift. It was like a rainbow. A rainbow of food, she pondered.

"Ko-chan! It's time for breakfast! Finish up out there!" She heard grumblings of 'too much focus on the wrong discipline' but chose to close her ears and heave her produce to the door instead.

"Coming, Grandmother!" The kitchen was less than immaculate–a fact Komatsu regretted as she wiped away yesterday's breakfast. Her granny sat at the table, waiting for her well deserved meal. "Tea, Grandmother?" She asked, grinding the Xing Sheng regardless. As far as her granny knew, this herb was simply for culinary purposes only. That was for the best. "It's Ginseng, your favourite," she offered again in the face of the other woman's silence.

"...alright, alright. You've convinced me." Her marred hands gripped the tea cup tightly, and Komatsu let out a silent sigh of relief. "And I'll have two poached eggs-make sure they're runny."

"Yes, Grandmother." As long as she drank the Xing Sheng then Komatsu would make a full buffet if she had to. "What are your plans today, Grandmother?" She asked, watching the eggs sizzle. She didn't answer of course; it would be a privilege to know what her granny did when eyes weren't trained on her. A privilege Komatsu obviously did not deserve. "I think we're just studying now, at the Academy. Iruka-sensei says he's taught us everything he can."

She scoffed. "That's a barefaced lie. He just can't be bothered. Fresh meat for the Konoha jōnin to peck at."

"Iruka-sensei wouldn't lie! He wouldn't do that to me-to us!" Her mouth curled, as if it were suddenly full of citrus. Rarely did she raise her voice, but Iruka was both the rule and the exception; he was her most trusted confidant, her friend and the only other fragment of a family she ever had. "I-I mean..." In the face of her granny's raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes, Komatsu's courage was lost. " Here are your eggs, Grandmother. I need to get to the Academy or I'll be late." Discarding the thought of making her own breakfast or lunch, Komatsu shoved books and pens any which way into her bag (a kunai was spotted at some point). "Have a good day, Grandmother. _Ja ne_." The door close as fast as it was opened, a loud slam reverberating throughout the small flat.

Her granny chuckled to herself, drinking her tea nonchalantly. "You'll be back Komatsu. Running away never does you any good."

* * *

Class was just starting when she sprinted in the door, lungs heaving themselves up and sinking down equally quickly. Iruka placed both hands on his hips and peered down at her from the chalkboard, lips pursed. He was very clearly _not_ impressed.

"Sleep in, Komatsu-san?" He asked, tapping his shoe against the floor.

"You see, I-!" Komatsu was muffled by the floor, since Kiba and Akamaru were currently on top of her. With an instinctive kick, she had the boy on his side, clutching his knee. She immediately flashed him a wide eyed expression, horrified. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Her gaze then fell to the rest of the class who were beside themselves with hysterics, aside from Hinata (who didn't have the heart to), Sasuke (who didn't laugh at anything) and Naruto, who just stared at her with an indescribable expression. His mouth was set in a firm line and his fists were clenched. If Komatsu didn't know any better, she'd say he looked...

"Everyone, everyone, be quiet!" Iruka was losing control of his class rapidly.

"Komatsu-san, did you really have to do that?!" Kiba's complaining broke their eye contact, and she forced her head down, allowing her bangs to hide her face. He paused for a moment, glancing at Akamaru. The pup was pawing Komatsu's thigh, whining so softly only his kin could hear. "Hey I was just jokin' Komatsu-san, don't feel so bad. The Inuzuka clan can deal with anything, after all." Without asking, he pulled the girl up and led her to a free seat; next to Hinata thankfully. He gave her a grin and a thumbs up and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his collar and turned him around.

"I'm waiting to hear your excuse, Kiba-kun." Iruka was tired, frustrated and quite frankly done with the rather short morning.

"A-Akamaru needed to go! What am I supposed to do?! Make him hold all through class?" The boy retorted, disgruntled. If he were anyone else, the argument would hold as much water as a fishing net, yet the Inuzuka were given special privileges in regards to their animal companions. Calling them 'pets' seemed to be a grave insult, if Kiba's reaction to it on their first meeting was any indication.

"...fine," Iruka relented, releasing him. "Get in your seat and we'll get to work. In case you've all forgotten, your exams are in three days and _some_ of you," a glance was thrown her way, "need to study if they want to pass and not repeat." The class burnt holes into Naruto's back, and Komatsu found herself guiltily thinking on the boy's repeated attempts at the exam. Even if she'd never be the best, at least she would never sink to Naruto's level.

Her throat closed around itself. _What a horrible thing to think._ How dare she judge him? What had he done to invoke such deliberation, when she could barely remember the twelve basic signs herself? Komatsu didn't know why the village appeared to despise him so, but no one seemed to do more so than her granny.

 _"He's a filthy child who was never taught basic decency."_

"Ko-Komatsu-san?" Hinata gingerly pressed a hand onto her elbow, making them both jump. "Y-You're spacing out again... Y-You-w-we sh-should study..." Both flushed; Hinata because she felt rude and Komatsu because Hinata looked rather pretty when she blushed.

"Yeah..." Her eyes flitted towards Iruka, who was explaining the fundamentals of chakra control. For everyone else this explanation was unnecessary-but Komatsu and Naruto continued to struggle, which is why he continued to cover tim she suspected. Class was slow, and when the bell rang Komatsu knew lunch would be even slower.

"Komatsu-san, Naruto-kun; a word?" Iruka shot a glare to the children who giggled at them on their way out of the classroom. Both students reluctantly stood before him, one doggedly gazing into his eyes and the other wringing her hands and looking away. "Don't look at me like that, Naruto-kun. And I'd appreciate it if you'd look at me at _all_ , Komatsu-san." The teacher placed a hand on each of their heads, smiling softly. "You want to pass, don't you?" Neither answered. "I mean it when I say I want you to as well. You've just got to work a little harder. You're both distracted with things you frankly shouldn't be. Working a night shift so close to your exam, Komatsu-san? What were you thinking?"

 _I was thinking about how we were going to pay the bills_ , she grumbled silently.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I'll try to cut back," she answered quickly, meeting his eyes for only a moment. Naruto still looked indignant however, arms crossed and chin tilted away from them.

"You think I don't try! Maybe if you were a better teacher I would do well!"

Komatsu took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

Three days passed, and the day of the exam came far too quickly for Komatsu's liking. She'd written and read and practised her chakra control until exhaustion, but even then... _I am not prepared at all._ Her nails had bite marks all along them, and her bottom lip still had remnants of bloodiness along its rim. Along the hallways contained many like and unlike her; some were crouched in a corner, reading notes or others were practising jutsu. Chōji was stress eating while Shikamaru sat still, appearing to meditate. Komatsu wondered if he was worried; he was bound to pass the written test at the very least. He was much smarter than he looked-at least that's what granny said.

"I'm going to be the best and get Sasuke-kun in my squad! Cha!" Sakura probably thought she was whispering to herself, rather than shattering nearby glass.

"Wow, Billboard Brow, greedy much?"

"Shut up _Ino Buta_!" The two were quickly at it again, claws out and ready to scratch. The object of their affections hadn't even arrived yet, rather unbefitting of someone of his ego, Komatsu thought. Ino suddenly turned to the rest of the hallway's occupants however, revealing a large bouquet.

"Everyone! These are for good luck in our exams! We will all pass and become the great ninja of the future, right?" Even if not all were enthused with the idea of carrying a yellow rose about, all received without complaint. Of course, Sakura did not even have a chance to take one. She even turned to Komatsu, smiling gaily. "Good luck, Komatsu-san." Komatsu could only blink and hold the flower in her hands tightly, almost crushing the stem. She didn't notice that Ino was hiding away a lilac in her clothing, but did see that she deliberately avoided Naruto; he sat at the end of the hall, leaning on the window sill, a large grin on his face. It wavered in the face of Ino's obvious exclusivity, but he swung his feet, cracking his knuckles.

Hinata clutched her own rose tightly, taking one step towards Naruto and three steps away from him. Komatsu looked on with pity; she considered herself rather shy, but it was nothing compared to Hinata's crippling anxiety. Komatsu decided to set an example for her-and to relieve her of her guilt having continually horrible thoughts about the boy-and approached Naruto, forcing a smile into her lips.

"Naruto-kun," she called, waiting for his gaze to transfix on her. Even when he was smiling, there was something _intense_ about the way he looked at everything. Cynical even. Regardless, she held the rose out to him. "We both need all the good luck we can get to pass I think." She handed the flower over, placing it in his palm. "We can share it though, right?" He peered down at the yellow pieces for a quiet moment, and just when Komatsu found her feet shuffling away, he grinned and gave her a v-sign.

"Thanks, Komatsu-san! But the future Hokage doesn't need any luck, duh!" He threw his head back, laughing. "I mean, this is just a small stepping stone on my path to having everyone bow down to me! _Dattebayo_!"

Komatsu only nodded and continued to smile. His confidence was inspiring. If someone like him could still be optimistic, did she have any place complaining? "Well, I hope you're a good Hokage then Naruto-kun." There was a shout for all classes to come inside and everyone stiffened with realisation; this was it. Some let out cheery battle cries, some simply sniffled and stalked in. Naruto dashed to the door, determined to be first in all things. To both of their surprise, Komatsu found Sasuke already inside in the classroom and blinked rapidly. He hadn't been in the hall at all, she was sure of it!

"How the hell did you get in here first, teme?!"

She could always count on Naruto to ask the hard questions in life, she supposed.

"They never said we had to sit outside." He rolled his eyes, tsking. "Dobe." Before a fire could be lit, Iruka clapped his hands together, signalling for everyone to take their seats. "Hn."

Komatsu slid in next to Hinata, sparing her a warm smile as the papers were handed out. They just needed confidence, that was all. Her eyes watered as she made her way through the paper, but she did not heed the tear stains.

 _I'll surpass your expectations, just watch, Grandmother._

Which wasn't hard, considering how dreadfully low they really were.

 **Is that the beginning of the plot I smell? We're joining up with canon now (mostly) so I hope it's a little less slow for you all!**

 **draven n Kyrie: Uh, well, see my primary goal of this fic right now is to have believable relationships between the characters, then move onto **relationships**. I'm not entirely sure if Komatsu will develop feelings towards any of those two boys, but I would like everyone to input their own suggestions into such a topic! I simply want it realistic(ish). So if I can make either of those realistic then maybe? Sasuke is pretty unlikely though, since it took Sakura like ten years to get through to him xD**

 **Edit: Lol btw romance isn't one of the genres because of Komatsu ;)**

 **Guest: Ah yes, I completely agree, sadly. XD But I knew there'd be a few chapters of fluff to introduce us to the story and Komatsu's life. I hope her relationship with her granny was interesting enough for you :D**

 **and to everyone else: You all have made me so happy with your reviews! I hope to please and for you to keep reviewing, even if it's just random ideas or speculation. I promise I love hearing about it, which includes PMing me if you want! I could talk all day about writing, so be warned on starting me.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Trust

_Summer 12th perhaps_

 _Dearest Onei,_

 _I sit here drinking tea and eating eggs; she's certainly made them up to scratch. Not as wonderfully as you though-she always singes the edges. Her eyes have grown duller in shade lately. Perhaps, they'll even morph into hazel by womanhood. I do so hope not, her eyes are all I have left of you. Onei, I'm afraid we are struggling. She has been working dutifully on both her studies and work, but I am beginning to suspect Iruka was a mistake. By allowing him so close, we may be compromised if we're not careful. But I suppose it matters not. She will be graduating soon and that will be the last speck of influence he has in her. I'll make sure of it. When you are finally reunited, she will trust no one more than you._

 _Oh Onei, she speaks of you often. If only she looked more like you as well. Would you like me to dye her hair? Give her glasses? She would look adorable with ebony hair, wouldn't she? Less like him. I have requested her to be put in the Hatake boy's squad, numbers aside. They cannot deny me. He will be a challenge for her, but the others are soft-too easily trusted. After all, she said she... Ah, but my time is running short dear Onei. It takes much energy and time to write these letters in my old age, and even more to post them. If I ramble much longer, she will be back._

 _Please send more money, for her sake._

 _Regards,_

 _Asura_


	5. Testing Illusions

**Whoops I wrote a shite ton of fluff again... But! That means heap of plot in the next chapter? Probably? This chapter was gonna be longer but I realised if I tried to cram everything into one chapter it was going to be way too long and bore everyone. ^^; Maybe later, right? I know some people haven't bothered reading past the second chapter, which makes me sad but I've got over 500 views now! That makes me so happy, so thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and/or reviewed! Please continue to do so, it will give me the strength to continue in the midst of writer's block.**

 **RealDameDolla:- I completely agree, which is why I'm keeping everything open right now. I don't want to mess with canon romances TOO much and being an avid shipper of NaruHina myself I understand when people don't like that screwed up.**

 **Drago29:- This will be mostly compliant to canon, yes! Especially the first half where Komatsu doesn't have the...well, guts or skills to change anything major. She will have her moments, but everyone else is very clearly the hero here. Of course, there is also a battle that she must fight by herself.**

 **Now without further ado! Enjoy!**

Komatsu wobbled out of the classroom, knees weak. _I failed. I must have failed. There's no way I could have passed_. The small bud of hope in her stomach gradually turned into a pit of despair. No, Komatsu didn't do success. She did mediocracy. It was all she could hope for. Their instructors took pity on them and allowed their students to rest until the practical examination. Komatsu took the chance to slam the doors open and breathe in air that wasn't laced with tears or sweat.

"That was such a drag." Shikamaru and Chōji strolled beside her, both rubbing their wrists. "What's even the point of these tests?"

"I think it's so we don't die, Shikamaru," Chōji replied helpfully, gleaming down at his lunch. He stopped when he caught sight of Komatsu however, and dragged both himself and Shikamaru over to her. "Komatsu-san! What do you have for lunch today?" He opened up his bento box, thrusting it towards her. "We can share if you want! I bet you've got something great for a day like today!"

"Well, I've got just got some leftover Gyudon from dinner. It's probably cold now, but if you're okay with it, I guess it's alright..." She fidgeted with the wrapping, finding her knot tying skills perhaps a little _too_ developed. "Wanna sit down and we can share properly? Shikamaru-kun, would you like to have some too?" She caught the boy grumbling down at his onigiri, something about a 'troublesome woman'.

"Well..."

"Of course he'd love to! Let's go! That spot over there looks good!" Chōji's enthusiasm was infectious and Komatsu smiled along with him, steps lighter than before. He wasted no time in digging in once they were seated, shaded by the branches of a large cedar tree. "Man, your cooking is so good, Komatsu-san. Almost as good as Mum's!" Her cheeks flushed at the compliment, instead choosing to drink.

"You're both as troublesome as each other." Shikamaru leant on his elbow, already spreading out across the ground. "You even took me away from the clouds. What else am I meant to do when you rave on?" He grimaced, even as he plucked a piece of beef from the bowl and chewed. "What a drag," he sighed, reaching for one more.

"You can at least say you like it, you know," Chōji chided, wagging his finger. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying something."

"Kami forbid I derive pleasure from life-or rather, my mother forbids it." He bit into his onigiri. "Nothing like the bare essentials for lunch." Komatsu tilted her head to one side, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not make your own lunch then?" He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Because that is a woman's job, obviously."

Komatsu bit her lip and forced her heard to face away from the boy's. "So what's a man's job then?" She mumbled, blinking in surprise when he answered.

"To protect the woman of course." His tone held no reservations, and he even had the nerve to peer down at Komatsu in surprise. "You okay, Komatsu-san?" Chōji let out an elongated sigh; for a genius he sure was dense.

 _Is he right? Am I going to be a burden to the boys? It's not like I've ever even really had many men around, so it's not like I'd know... Even Iruka-sensei has said it's his job to protect Granny and me. Is it because I'm a girl? Are kunoichi even taken seriously as shinobi? Is there any point to any of this at all if I'm just expected to cook?_

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just thinking about the exams. A little worried about passing and all," she instead said, waving a dismissive hand. Chōji nodded in agreement, humming as he took what was left of the three lunches.

"Meh, the exam was alright. A lot of effort, but alright." Chōji and Komatsu curled their lips; of course _he'd_ say that. "Our practical is what really makes or breaks us. One stupid little jutsu and we're either genin or repeaters like Naruto-kun. What's the bet he's gonna screw up again?" Shikamaru rolled onto his back, sighing. "Man, what a drag."

"Imagine if he was in our squad," Chōji screwed his face, crinkling his nose in distaste. Whether from Shikamaru's mother's cooking or the topic at hand she wasn't sure. "Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything really against Naruto-kun, but he'd just screw around with everyone. Probably get us killed while he's at it. _Gochiosama_." Komatsu grew increasingly uncomfortable sitting with the two of them; was it her turn to say something rude next?

"I'm worried about who's gonna be my teammate too. Especially Ino-san and Sakura-san. They don't particularly like me..." Her stomach twisted and flipped.

"You shouldn't worry about Ino-san, Komatsu-san," Chōji smiled, although it looked like the corners were twitching. "There's no way her dad isn't pushing for another 'Ino-Shika-Cho' combination. It makes sense I guess, considering our parents and all." Everyone knew the heroics of the heads of the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans when placed together; they were legends before retiring from active service.

"And Sakura-san is just too focused on Sasuke-kun. Just take her away from him and I'm sure she'll actually do something for once and stop being such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru shrugged, gazing up at the greenery. From far away, they heard Iruka's screams and it broke the tension, all of them dissolving into laughs.

"This is your last chance, Naruto! No more of this 'Sexy Jutsu'!" The yard burst into snickers.

"I guess he's doing away with all pleasantries," Shikamaru remarked dryly, unable to resist a smirk. "But if he's that worried that means it's almost time for us to head back inside." The air was laden with silence once more, only to be interrupted by a call for everyone to wait inside their classrooms. "Whatever. This is gonna be a drag, but there's no getting out of it I guess." The boy rolled onto his feet, dragging them towards the building, Chōji not far behind, waving to their third partner.

"Good luck, hey?"

Komatsu returned the gesture, slowly rising to her feet. She wouldn't be called in first, she knew, so she could afford to dawdle. She accidentally bumped elbows with Sasuke walking, apologising profusely. He only responded with a "Hn." She almost elbowed him again out of sheer spite. _I'll take Ino-san and Sakura-san over him any day._

The crowd was surprisingly quiet, having probably had multiple threats of repeating already thrown their way. Komatsu gave a sigh of relief, clutching at the wall. One by one, shining headbands were seen exiting the classroom and Komatsu couldn't stop herself from gasping each time. The Clone Jutsu was by no means her worst technique, but it certainly wasn't her best either. She locked eyes with many in the crowd, but none were that of the aqua-eyed knucklehead she was looking for. Naruto was the only one who could truly understand her panic. But then again, could she even begin to understand his?

"Komatsu-san, it's your turn." Mizuki, blinding silver hair and all, stood in the doorway, extending a hand and a gentle smile towards her. Stumbling forward, Komatsu was pushed towards the man; everyone wanted their headband as quickly as possible. "Easy there, no need to be so eager," he chuckled, steadying her. "Now, don't be nervous," he continued, guiding her inside and shutting the door with a quiet _click_. "it's just Iruka-sensei and myself here. We don't bite, I promise." He flashed a grin and she giggled, finding her shoulders loosen.

Iruka looked up to them with a sigh and a tired smile. "Come now, Komatsu-san. I want you to earn this headband." His half lidded eyes grew hard. "Now, as I said before the Jutsu you must complete is the Clone Jutsu. Questions?" She shook her head, shaking hands behind her back. "Good. Now, whenever you are ready."

 _This is it. This moment decides my future_. Her feet grew apart and she placed her hands together, gathering chakra. _But do I even want to?_ She faltered in her concentration, causing her to almost fall to the ground and the two instructors flinch in their seats. _I could just stop now and I could be a gardener... I could..._

Iruka gritted his teeth. He couldn't help her, not if he wanted her to pass. This was a task to be undertaken without aid. If she couldn't do this, then she would only suffer as a shinobi. "Take all the time you need, Komatsu-san." She nodded and shockingly, Iruka saw a grin on her normally reserved face. _Eh?_

 _But if I do that..._ Her resolve grew, as did her courage. _I'll never find Mother. And Granny will never be happy then_. The telltale signs of blue spirals began around her, and she wept silent tears for the life that could've been. _I always imagined I'd fail, and I'd be fine with it. But then why..._ "Clone Jutsu!"

 _Am I so scared?_

Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands did not break apart for a moment. Not until Mizuki began clapping that is. "Bravo, bravo," he told her, clapping her on the shoulders. "We're both very proud of you, aren't we?" He glanced back at Iruka, who tilted his head forward in the affirmative.

Komatsu looked at her left and right, and found three pairs of eyes blinking back at her. She was unnerved to see her tan skin reflected in her own eyes and quickly dispersed all three clones, shuddering. "Than..Thank you! Mizuki-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" A little louder than she wanted it to be, but even saying it was good enough. She tottered forward to the table in front of Iruka, eyes glazed as she poured over the headbands. "So...I can take any of them? Really?"

"Not that there's any difference between them, but sure." Iruka chuckled, and when Mizuki wasn't looking, gave her arm a squeeze. "Congratulations, Komatsu." She laughed airily, brushing off the hand with red cheeks. She heard Mizuki slide open the door and her hand rapidly pressed against the first sheet of cool metal it found. With a nod in both teachers' direction, she rushed out of the room, locking eyes with the blonde boy entering for a moment and grinning, holding up her band. He chuckled, and gave her a 'v-sign' back.

 _If I can do it, so can you, Naruto-kun. At least, I think you can._

Outside, she found all eyes on her. Was she expected to do something? "A-Ah... _Yatta_?" She held up the cloth, resulting in a (surprised) momentary chorus of light cheers and claps. Her confused expression broke out into a smile. There was good in this life too, she supposed.

"Ko-Komatsu-san...congratulations." Hinata whispered to her, standing off to one side. Around her normally bare neck was the symbol of her shinobi status and Komatsu found herself clasping the other girl's hands.

"You too, Hinata-san! Let's work hard and hope we're in a squad together!" The adrenaline was now pumping in her veins; she'd really done it. She'd done the one thing no one ever expected her to do. "We should celebrate!"

"Oh...so...sorry Komatsu-san... My father ha-has already made p-plans...for us." The red haired kunoichi deflated for a moment, but shook her head.

"Ye-Yeah, of course. Sorry, got ahead of myself there." She scuffed her sandals against the floor. "I'm so glad everyone's passed so far." _Mostly_ , anyway. "Is Naruto-kun the only one left?" Hinata grew red at the very utter of his name.

"U-Um...I-I think so... I-I hope he passes!"

"Me too, Hinata-san."

-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;-;;;-;;;-;;;;;-

The sun was very pretty, Komatsu realised when she stepped outside the Academy building. A plethora of parents were waiting there, all with open arms for their village's brand new genin. In a moment of hope, she gazed out, on the lookout for her Granny's tight, brown bun and mauve Suna robes.

But nobody came.

"Dad, Dad! Look! I'm a shinobi just like you now!" A classmate of hers-Yoichi, she believed?-clutched a wheelchair bound chūnin. He chuckled, ruffling his son's hair in approval.

Komatsu lingered in the yard, watching the happy families. Hinata had her hand gingerly clasped in Hisashi's, skipping along the path when he wasn't looking. Shikamaru and Chōji were suffering the onslaught of affection from their mothers-the former begging for mercy. Kiba was were tackling his mother, happy howls emanating from them both. Ino and Sakura were kicking one another's feet while smiling up at their parents, receiving praise for themselves with a beam and the other with a growl. The bug boy (Shoni, maybe?) was quietly chatting with his father, eyes drifting down to his arm every now and then. Sasuke was already stalking away, hands in pockets and head down. His face was drawn down in a frown, although Komatsu didn't know why she was surprised. His shadow was hid only company and even that appeared to be shrinking away from him. Even though she would never dare speak to Sasuke outside of necessities, her smile drooped at the thought of him returning to a home full of nothing but empty memories. _At least I have Granny..._ She was lucky, compared to Sasuke and Naruto. Her eyes widened. Where was Naruto? She bit her lip; he would have already announced his victory if he'd passed. Whipping around, she spotted bother blonde acquaintance and Mizuki-sensei but when she blinked, they were gone.

"Naruto-kun..?" His face...he looked so...desolate. Like a garden withering to nothing thanks to a lack of care and neglect. The Sandaime and Iruka stood watching the children and Komatsu didn't dare look their way for more than a moment. Appearing to be isolated only invited more questions; her shoulder throbbed, reminding her of this. The chestnut shade of her throw over absorbed any red, but it was still a concern for her white work uniform that afternoon. "Speaking of which...I guess I should start going..."

A shinobi working in a ramen stand? Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.

-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;-;;;-;;;-;;;;;-

"Thank you for your purchase!" Komatsu accepted a tip from the older woman reluctantly, a need for money fuelling her. "It's a busy night, isn't it, Teuichi-san?" The greying man nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"Must be because of all those new genin running about." His eyes twinkled. "What about you, Komatsu-chan? No fancy headband for us?" Komatsu wasn't sure whether he meant to mock or encourage her, but regardless she pulled out her proof from her garments, holding it towards Teuichi and Ayame with a shaky hand.

"Ah! You actually did it, Komatsu-san!" Ayame brought her young friend into a crushing embrace, holding her head tightly. "Oh I'm so proud! You've got the headband thing and everything!" She held her at arm's length and chattered on until Teuichi grasped her elbow and playfully drew her away. His look was anything but playful when he glanced back at Komatsu however.

"Where'd you get that from? I know it's not sauce, that's for sure." He gave a chuckle that didn't seem to quite reach his eyes, pointing to a red blotch seeping through her shirt.

Komatsu gazed down at it placidly for a moment, considering her options. Then, she jumped and covered it with fidgeting fingers. "O-Oh, this?" She giggled, moving the shoulder in fast, reckless circles. She gave them a small, tight lipped smile "I was, uh, trying to train and well...it didn't work-obviously." They both raised eyebrows. "I fell onto a kunai..." Her cheeks puffed up and they both began to laugh.

"That's Komatsu-san for you. You're going to be the best clumsy kunoichi ever!" Ayame punched the air and Komatsu simply chose to just accept the compliment(?). The tell tale tinkling caused her to pivot on her heels however and greet their new customers with that same smile. "Youkoso!"

The night continued on with plenty of laughter from both staff and customers alike, and Komatsu even spoke with the classmates who came in. However, her mind began to wander and increasingly her hair was pulled into little ringlets by her finger.

Where was Naruto?


	6. Unmasking

**Thank you to everyone for your kind words! I've been working really hard at this chapter, and I hope it satisfies everyone! Please continue to read, since seeing over 1,000 views made me so very happy. :D So without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

It was with a full belly and heavy heart Komatsu left Ichiraku Ramen. Teuichi refused her resignation, and told her to keep her uniform. "Just in case you run out of missions," he'd told her, ruffling her locks. Her gaze drifted up to the night sky, moon and stars smothered by grey wisps. Although her hands trembled, she ran her thumb along the metal plate. She was aware the most common place for it to be worn was the forehead, but considering the condition of her shoulder, she considered it to be the more sensible choice.

 _I'm a kunoichi now. I have to be brave-I'm the protector now, not the protected._

However, that didn't stop her from jumping at her own shadow. She hummed to herself, looking to any scraps of light her eyes could drink in. Her thoughts turned back to Naruto; it wasn't like him to not turn up to Ichiraku. _Was it because of me? Maybe I was too happy about passing. It must've felt rough, being the only one who failed. I should've talked to him. Before, when we were outside. But maybe he wanted to be alone?_ Her eyes peered into her the creases of her palm, searching for an answer. She was looking so hard she didn't bother looking ahead of her, stumbling headfirst into Iruka's hunched form. Both leapt away, startled. The younger of the two broke out into a smile though when she recognised the chūnin. "Iruka-sensei!" She wanted to continue, but his eyes kept darting from left to right to up and down. "Iruka-sensei?"

He snapped his neck towards, and Komatsu felt a shiver of fear. His mouth was drawn back, expressionless. Even as he answered, the air of caution about him would not drop. "Komatsu-san, what're you doing out so late? You should get home. I'm sure your grandmother is worried, okay?" Normally, this was the point where he'd offer to ask her and Komatsu would politely decline. Instead, he patted her shoulder and continued on. Ordinarily, this was the point where Komatsu would simply nod and go home like the good student she was. Yet, her feet padded away from her home, away from her granny and instead towards the woods where she'd surely find Iruka. But what else? She gulped; she was fooling herself into thinking this was for bravery's sake. Curiosity killed the cat, she reasoned, glancing back to the road that led to her bedroom. _But_ , she began to quicken her pace, clutching the bags of noodles close to her chest.

... _satisfaction brought it back_.

-;;;-;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;

Naruto was not the one she had been expecting to find, having lost Iruka long ago. In his hands, a large scroll Komatsu could only assume was too important to be in the possession of a civilian. She hadn't yet made her presence known, and Komatsu was unsure as to whether she should. Her metal plate was still firmly wrapped around her shoulder, and she did not wish to rub salt into his wounds. His face (and everything else) was covered in scratches and flecks of dirt, and Komatsu instinctively stepped out in an effort to try and bandage him, making them both yelp.

"K-Komatsu-san? What're ya doin' here?!" In a futile attempt to hide the scroll, he placed it behind his back. "You passed! You don't need this scroll!" He took a thundering stomp forward and the girl immediately took a defensive stance, hands up. Naruto would never purposely hurt her, she was sure, but he did make mistakes.

"I don-don't know what you're talking about. I was looking for-" her eyes flicked to the side, "-for someone else." She took a step around him, inspecting the oversized parchment, stroking its edges. "Naruto-kun, where did you get this?" Her stomach was lead-this scroll had Jutsu she hadn't even heard of, let alone studied.

"Oh, it was in the old man Hokage's treasury. I guess that's meant to be part of the test-managing to get it." Komatsu took a shaky step in the opposite direction.

"Y-You s-stole from th-the Hokage?" Her throat ran dry. She was consorting with a criminal. Her granny was right-Naruto was trouble. "Wh-What made you think this was a good idea?" Her voice was barely a whisper now, feeling herself becoming more and more of an accomplice the longer she stayed.

The blond boy scoffed at her, folding his arms indignantly. "Stop looking at me like that! If I learn any Jutsu-any!-I'll become a shinobi just like the rest of you! Mizuki-sensei told me exactly what to do, so it's fine." He rapped the scroll with his knuckles, standing tall with his chest puffed out, despite barely coming to Komatsu's forehead.

"Mizuki-sensei..? I see." She fell quiet, understanding washing over her. If _he_ said it was okay, then it had to have been. "So, have you learnt any yet?" She wrung her wrists, forcing a small grin.

"You bet I have! Believe it!" He opened his mouth to say more, but two hands grabbed their collars. Komatsu let out an inaudible scream, forcing her weight downwards and collapsing onto the ground in a roll.

"Hey! Hey! It's just me!" Iruka opened his hands, dropping Naruto in the process. He looked down at the boy, lips turned up into a triumphant smirk. "It's all over, Naruto." Both students gave their own little laughs (Komatsu's being one of panic than genuine amusement) back, sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"Got me already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." He gave his teacher a 'v'-sign. "Listen, both of you! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and Sensei is going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes."

Komatsu crept closer, piping up. "Naruto-kun is going to be fine, right Iruka-sensei?" Something still wasn't settling right with her. The scroll, there's no way they'd let a genin perform these Jutsu, let alone an academy student.

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Believe it!" He stood and hefted the sacred scroll into his arms. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place." He carefully placed it onto his back, still grinning.

Komatsu shrunk back seeing the wide eyed expression Iruka wore. _Mizuki-sensei... Why would he tell Naruto-kun that? It doesn't make any sense._

"Look out!"

Komatsu plummeted into Naruto, both landing on the ground with a thud and groan. Her vision, while hazy for a moment could not mistake the sight of blood running down Iruka's thigh. "Iruka-sensei!?" She cried, on her feet and running to him like a child to their mother. Kunai were flung her way, and she ducked, feeling the cool steel graze her neck and ankles. Gazing up into the tree from the forest floor, her lips trembled. "Wh-Why?"

"I see you've found our little hideaway."

"Komatsu-san, don't move." Iruka shook his head, chuckling darkly. "So that's the way it is, huh? Should've known."

Mizuki, in all his glory, crouched atop a nearby branch, donning his forehead protector as he'd always done. His lips twitched into a smile but he quickly feigned concern, reaching out to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, give me the scroll! Now!"

Naruto was glued to the spot like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes flickered from Iruka to Komatsu to Mizuki, glazed over and dilated. "Wait a minute..." He looked to Iruka, desperately seeking guidance. "What's going on here?"

Panting, Iruka pulled the lone kunai out of his leg, moving to stand protectively in front of Komatsu. "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu that could put the whole village in danger. Mizuki used you to get it for himself. For his own power." Mizuki cocked his head to one side, standing up effortlessly.

"Naruto," he spoke to the raging child, holding out his hand. "Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Naruto looked to Iruka incredulously, taking steps away from both men.

"Stop lying, Mizuki!" Iruka grit his teeth, glancing to his student. "Don't let him trick you, Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei wouldn't lie to us, Naruto-kun!" Komatsu pleaded, sniffling.

"Oh, sweet Komatsu you've no idea," Mizuki snickered to himself. "I'll tell you who's really been lying."

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka's horror grew rampant and Komatsu found the courage to stand on her own two feet, despite clinging to Iruka's back. He made no move to remove her, but he was ready to run at any given moment.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago."

Naruto's toes faced away from the group. He wouldn't like the answer to this...but he asked anyway. "What decree?"

Komatsu didn't want to know. She didn't want to know why Mizuki wanted this or why Iruka was so terrified or why Naruto was hated. "Naruto-kun, just run." She mumbled, locking eyes with him. Was this what it was to be a shinobi? Unable to trust even your comrades?

"Everyone knows except you. And from the sounds of it, little Komatsu probably doesn't know the full story either. That sort of ignorance is the Suna blood in her talking," he chuckled at his own joke, Komatsu finding it less witty. "Iruka's trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up." He was right; Komatsu realised. She watched her teacher's-her _family's_ -jaw grind to one side, tense.

Naruto grew more impassioned, peering at Iruka in an accusatory manner. "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" He demanded, gazing up at Mizuki.

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka's voice cracked, his throat failing him.

"The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" Komatsu felt Naruto's world shatter. "The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Stop it!" Iruka was screeching now, heels digging into the earth. His grip on Komatsu's hand was painful, but she wasn't sure she wanted to let go either.

"They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive. Look at Komatsu, she's probably only here because she wanted to follow after her _precious_ Iruka. You think she'd care about you or your feelings? She couldn't care less!" Komatsu's gasp only widened his smile. "The truth hurts, doesn't it? Now she knows the truth, watch her turn against you."

The blond squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. "No." The tears in his eyes flowed freely, and with them a gale began to blow. "No, no, no, no!" The chakra surrounding him was violent and Komatsu had to put a hand to her forehead to keep her eyes clear of dust.

"Naruto..." Iruka's choked sobs could only be heard by her. The pain in his leg returned in full force and he bent over, clutching the wound.

Komatsu stepped away from Iruka, who was now lost in his own reverie and towards Mizuki, unsure of what she was exactly doing. She just wanted to be useful-to help somehow.

"That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki chortled, shrugging in a carefree manner. His fingers deftly plucked the oversized shuriken on his back, and he began spinning the blades in an almost hypnotic fashion. "Die, Naruto!" The boy fell backwards and tried to crawl away, only to trip once more into the dirt.

"Naruto-kun!" She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. _I'm so sorry._

"Naruto! Get down!" Iruka dove for the boy, covering him with his own body. Komatsu sunk to the ground, teeth chattering. The blood. There was so much blood. Mizuki seemed taken aback, mouth open wide.

"W-Why?" Naruto whispered, paralysed.

Iruka smiled even as he began coughing up blood. "Because we're the same. When I was a kid, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me... And know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside." Iruka sobbed quietly, tears falling on Naruto's cheek. "And I could've been there for you more, like others-in the end-were there for me. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that." Naruto shuffled his feet, sitting up with a wide eyed expression. For once, he had nothing to say.

Mizuki was bent over, holding his stomach. "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you." Komatsu's hands formed fists. "He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you." Naruto ran, despite the calls from Iruka to come back. "You know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a _beast_."

Beast...the word stuck in her head. Naruto, a beast? An imp perhaps, but never something so monstrous. She ran to help Iruka, helping him pull the shuriken from his back. The red continued to gush from the wound, and with it a smell so wretched her stomach began to flip.

"It's not like that!" Iruka growled in rage, heaving the shuriken back towards its owner. Mizuki dodged with ease, tittering to himself.

"You're such a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'm be back for you two." He jumped away, and in a fit of anger, Komatsu with a kunai in hand, after him. Iruka huffed, and shook his head.

"I won't let you."

-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;-

Komatsu wasn't the sort to hold grudges, but she was sure she'd take this rage to her grave. Mizuki was in sight, and he stopped once she was a few branches away. His eyes pinned her, sapping her strength. "Stop it," she whispered, knees knocking together.

"Hm, what was that? Couldn't quite hear that...you snivelling brat." He chuckled.

"I sa-said, stop it." She couldn't force her tone to stay even, and she gripped her shorts. "I-I'm a ku-kunoichi of Konoha...and...and! I won't let you hu-hurt m-my village. O-Or my s-sensei..." She took a shuddering breath. "Or my comrades." Her toes curled as he leapt to her and she felt herself being knocked back into the trunk behind her, unable to breathe. "He-He tru-trusted you," she rasped, kicking and scratching the air. She brought down her kunai, missing him but succeeding in giving herself room to breathe. Her legs collapsed beneath her, and she sunk to her knees, heaving.

"You're not even worth my time." Mizuki, teeth sharp and bared. "Goodbye, Komatsu." He lifted her by the throat, dropping her onto the forest floor below. She flailed, hoping desperately for the nightmare to end. It didn't, and instead her eyes dropped, entering her own dream.

-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;;;-;;;-

Komatsu was unsure as to what happened after that. She found herself in her bed the next morning and threw off the covers, peering down at herself. The scratch marks-although faint, were felt when she ran her thumb across her ankles and the nape of her neck. It had truly happened. But where was Iruka? Or Naruto? In one motion, she slipped her feet into her slippers and was opening her door, padding down the hallway. In the kitchen was her granny, humming to the whistling kettle.

"G-Grandmother?" The older woman turned to face her, holding the kettle.

"Oh, Ko-chan. _Ohayou_." The proceeding silence was deafening and the girl moved to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her head. "Now, are you going to tell me what really happened last night? Iruka delivered you here with that _brat_ next to him, whimpering and whining. He said you had a confrontation with a traitorous shinobi, but I'm sure that's not what really happened." She smiled, gripping her hair tighter.

 _They're okay... Thank goodness_. "I'm sorry Grandmother. I wanted to practice tree climbing and fell too far up. The kunai markers I set for myself cut me on the way down. I won't do it again." The truth was unbelievable, she supposed. Lying to her granny had dire consequences, but she was far too tired to deal with them.

The Suna woman scrutinised her for a moment, gazing up and down her body. "I certainly hope you shan't," she finally chuckled. "Otherwise you won't have legs to fall with," she simpered. She held up a cup, offering it to Komatsu. "More tea?"

 **So here we are! The first major event Komatsu has been apart of. I debated for a long time on whether to even include her here, but I decided that as long as she didn't change the outcome of it and didn't beat Mizuki to a bloody pulp, it'd be okay. But let me know what you thought, since your opinions will heavily affect how I integrate her into future story arcs. Since this story is through Komatsu's PV, it will be hard to voice anything that has happened without her hearing or seeing it I will endeavour to try if you all think it is best. I really do hope I wrote this adequately and look for forward to your reviews! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to pm me or ask in the review section. Please fave, follow and review if you can 3 Until next time, mina-san!**


	7. Unlikely

Days had passed since graduating, and Komatsu still felt uncomfortable walking about in public. The bruise on her forehead was covered by her metal plate, but her arms and legs still suffered.

"This is nothing for a shinobi," her granny had scolded with a scoff.

Her picture for identification purposes had the photographer scratching his head, trying to catch the sun's rays in such a way that the purple marks under her left eye weren't too obvious. Her cheeks burnt so hotly after then that she'd kept herself inside unless it was for morning training. However, her granny was adamant in making her attend her visit to the Hyūga household. Komatsu's discomfort as they walked through the intimidatingly large gates only increased, and Hisashi himself was a beast of a man to face if angered. Her outfit itched; she was not used to such niceties. Her sleeves cut at the side thankfully, allowing a cool under draft to grant her mercy occasionally. Her collar was tightly held together, suffocating her and the skirt draped to the gravel, causing her to walk on her toes to avoid tripping. The fresh cut on her nose still burnt. Her granny had attempted to paint her face days prior to conceal such deformities, but they'd discovered Komatsu possessed an allergy towards most ingredients in the powder and as such was left untouched (and battered) for the time being.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Tadako-sama." Two servants bowed, showing them inside. The manor was as large as it was empty, save for the occasional shuffling of shadowed feet behind screens.

"Grandmother, what is this visit for?" She asked in a hushed whisper, her head whipping around suspiciously.

"Nothing you should know about yet. But Hisashi-sama is a man you'd ought to be aware of now." A pregnant pause. "Whether as an obstacle or ally, that is yet to be foreseen."

Komatsu went to protest-Hisashi was a member of Konohagakure and as such their comrade, but they came to a halt. A rock garden lay before them, accompanied by a small table. There sat the Hyūga head, a pot of tea to his front and a young brunet boy to his left.

"Tadako-sama. It is a pleasure," he said curtly, offering them both a seat. "I assume this young lady must be your granddaughter?" His smile appeared to reach his eyes for a moment. "I believe I have seen you with my daughter on multiple occasions." The girl's cheeks tinged red and she nodded hurriedly, unable to meet his clear eyes. At least he was polite enough to not comment on the mismatched bruises dotting her forehead and neck.

"Likewise, Hisashi-sama. You are correct; this is Komatsu, my sole grandchild and second in line for our family's head." Komatsu blinked; this was the first she'd heard of _that_ particular tidbit. "I see your daughter is not present." Her granny shook the Hyūga head's hand, and her sharp nails pressed against his veins.

"She will join us shortly," he replied tersely, his hands retreating to within his sleeves. "In the meanwhile, allow me to introduce you to Hyūga Neji-of the branch family." His hand gestured to the boy, who was currently gazing at the most interesting little pebble in the garden. "He is my nephew and is a current genin under the tutelage of Maito Guy." A rough nudge caused him to come to attention. "Neji-kun, speak."

" _Dōzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ , Tadako-sama, Komatsu-sama." His expression did not waver, and kept rather unfavourably away from the two of them. He did have reason to be wary, Komatsu reasoned. Her granny was clever-too clever, really. Senility hadn't kicked in just yet.

"Komatsu has just entered the shinobi world herself, passing her exams with flying colours." This was a lie, both women knew. "As you can see, she has been working to better herself even with this achievement." Komatsu shrunk into the stool, crossing her ankles below her kimono.

"I see. That is admirable indeed. Perhaps she would be a suitable training partner for Hinata." She didn't need to look to know her granny's eyes were gleaming. "But for now, whilst we discuss business; Neji-kun, attend to Komatsu-san for the remainder of our time. Allow her to tour the public estate and retrieve Hinata."

Neji nodded. On rising, he offered his hand to her. She hesitated, tentatively taking it, glancing back to her granny who tilted her head forward in approval. "Thank you," she mumbled, feeling self conscious in the face of her companion's casual attire. He faced away from her and began marching towards another building and Komatsu followed, albeit hesitantly. Once they were a fair distance away from the adults, Neji spun on his heel and peered at her.

"I am here to answer any questions about the Hyūga estate you may have. That is all." Komatsu squeaked out a 'yes' and they continued on, with the occasional trip from Komatsu. The silence left her jittery and she drummed her fingers against the fabric in her skirt. Every now and then she'd cast a glance behind her, hoping to see her granny announce they were leaving.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "What are they talking about?" Neji laughed haughtily, dampening her spirit. "I-Is it something funny?"

"You act as though I am privy to such details."

"You're not? A-Aren't you Hyūga-sama's nephew?" She fiddled with her belt, tying it and her stomach in knots.

Neji scoffed lightly and turned to face his back towards her. "I am of the branch family and as thus, my destiny is to serve the main family. That includes Hinata." The lack of title went by unnoticed, and Komatsu instead wondered on how close the two Hyūga children were. "Your destiny is predetermined as well." They stopped at a closed room and he still refused to face her.

She flinched, taking a step back. "I-I doubt s-someone like me has a destiny."

"On the contrary, it's people like you whom have the most binding fates of all. Destined to live under the thumb of your family and powerless to fight against the wave." His eyes pulsed, red hidden behind the placid white. "Komatsu, you will never amount to anything." She blinked in confusion. Then she blinked away tears.

"Thank you, Neji-kun. I'll keep that in mind." First Sasuke, then Neji; she was destined for failure it did indeed seem. "Ah, Hinata-san!" The sliding door opened to reveal the Hyūga princess in her yukata. Her face turned crimson when she locked eyes with Komatsu, but it was quickly replaced with concern.

"K-Komatsu-san, wh-what're yo-you doing here?" Her eyes honed in on her bruises, and she cast them towards Neji, inching towards the other girl slowly. "Wh-Where did you get th-those-those m-marks from?"

"It was not me, if that is what you are implying, _Hinata-sama_ ," Neji spat, folding his arms.

"N-No!" Her hand covered her mouth which was as agape in horror. "I-I'd ne-never-!"

"I don't care whether you would or wouldn't; it makes not one iota of difference. Barely a kunoichi and already you're gaining an attitude." Neji's eyebrows did lift though, as if he'd only noticed the bruises himself. "Training, was it?" Komatsu nodded wordlessly. "Liar." She felt her legs shake, but her face kept even.

"No, no really. I, um, I'm not very good at h-hand to hand, so I thought I'd practise and..." She trailed off, rubbing her index finger over the cut, checking for blood.

"O-Oh. Th-That's good. N-Not that you're hur-hurt!-but you're, uh, tr-training..."

Neji smiled, venom dripping from his teeth. "If hand to hand combat is your struggle, perhaps Hinata-sama and I could give you a demonstration. The Hyūga are renowned for their taijutsu." Hinata's face paled, but went unnoticed by Komatsu, who put her hands up.

"N-No, don't trouble yourselves on my part." It was awfully considerate of him though, she thought to herself. To offer a viewing of the Hyūga's prowess. Hinata had never excelled particularly in class, but perhaps she was simply exhausted from duelling in her own home.

"It wouldn't be a trouble, I assure you. I was told to attend to you, and a spar between the heiress of the Hyūga and a lowly branch family member? You would not wish to miss it."

It sounded exciting, to watch a sparring match between such prestigious members of the village. But even so, she shook her head, taking Hinata's wrist. "I would rather see your gardens-if it's alright with you, Neji-kun." Her friend's shoulders drooped and Komatsu pondered on whether she was disappointed the spar would not happen.

Neji's eyebrow twitched, but he hid the clenched fist behind his back. "If you must," he sighed. Fate was cruel, to curse him with companions with such little intelligence.

-;;;-;;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;-

"You are aware of the risks, are you not?" Hisashi tapped his hand along the marble table, rocking his heel back and forth. "This is a gamble."

"Of course, of course. But you don't grow as old as me without learning how to rig the deck in your favour," Tadako smiled wryly, tucking a stray silver hair back into place. "I just need to know I can count on the Hyūga's assistance in this matter." At the younger man's hesitation, her smile cracked slightly. "His clan may not be as large as it once was, but I am not afraid to invoke clan law Hisashi. The Hyūga will be left clean, I assure you." She hunched over, hands folded into one another. "But peace must be attained between Konohagakure, Otogakure and Sunagakure. The former our neighbour and the latter our gravest threat. Allow them freedom in the Chūnin exams-and allow Otogakure to attend at all-and respect will grow between our shinobi. Yet, if you do not want that, I'm afraid a price may be paid." The three children gathered in the grove nearby; Hinata listening intently to Komatsu's explanations on plants and Neji battling against the ancient oak tree like his life depended on it.

Hisashi's veins pulsed and he stood abruptly. He slammed his hand against the tabletop, causing multiple pieces of crockery to chatter nervously. However, Tadako sipped quietly, allowing the silence to stay for a long moment before glancing up.

"Are you done?"

"You dare to threaten _my_ family?"

"Now, now, who said anything about spilt blood. I was simply mentioning Komatsu's and as such, _my_ , stake to this land. So if you wish to keep this scrap of dirt whilst we dwell in a hovel, I'd advise you to: **a,** continue with your payments and **b** , agree to support my proposal to the Hokage."

Hisashi's nails scratched the surface of his cup, his Byakugan reluctantly fading. "This is blackmail, Tadako and you know it."

"All the best deals are, dear. While we are at it, how's about a betrothal between your heiress and my granddaughter?" A cackle emanated from her as Hisashi struggled to wipe away the tea dribbling down his chin and kimono. "Just a thought, just a thought."

"And that is all it will remain, Tadako-sama."

 **I think the biggest plot twist of this story is that plot managed to sneak its way into the end of this chapter because even I'm surprised. Decided that I should probably watch the beginning of the series again so I can remember a few quotes so in the meantime, sustain yourselves with shitty filler chapters! Really dislike the way I portray Neji in this but he really was a bastard to begin with so what can I do, you know? :( Tell me what characters you want to see more of in the meantime! (Aside from the rest of Team Gai because they'll be making their own special appearance later on) Read, review an e.**

 **Kidding~ Sort of. I do want love, as long as it's willingly given. Enjoy!**


	8. Understating

**Hey everyone! Belated Christmas and Happy New Year wishes! Things sorta got away from me at Christmas time so I realise this is a little late, BUT it's also a hella lot longer than my other updates so? Can we still be friends? Thanks to everyone who followed and/or favourited this while I was gone! I hope people enjoyed the last chapter, but I'm not sure since no one reviewed** **（≧∇≦）** **Hope no news is good news! So without further ado, please read, enjoy and review!**

"Komatsu! Forget the garden and get ready!" Her granny stood at the sliding door, hands on hip and a frown on her face.

"C-Coming, Grandmother." The thyme would have to wait, she supposed. The only sounds in the kitchen were those of egg sizzling and the kettle whistling, her granny peering over her shoulder the entire time. Her headband was fastened securely around her forehead, despite being partially hidden by her hair. Her arm guards and gloves lay beside her on the counter, metallic finger tabs gleaning in the morning light. "Was Mother a kunoichi, Grandmother?" She asked quietly, slipping the omelettes onto both of their plates.

A soft sigh was heard, and the elderly woman shook her head sadly. "Too enamoured with the world and its people to hurt either." Nothing more was said, and Komatsu gulped. They sipped their tea and chewed their breakfast in silence, aside from her granny's critique for the day, and the girl felt her excitement dampened. Today was just orientation, she supposed. Would all her equipment be necessary? No, probably not, she decided after much deliberation. With a mumble of nonsense, she stored them away for her first mission, however did opt to bring shuriken and kunai. Mizuki's sneer was in the forefront of her mind, and she shuddered.

"I'll be heading off now, Grandmother. Have a good day."

A smile danced along the other woman's lips. "Good luck, Ko-chan," she giggled. "But do not disappoint me." _Though I know you will,_ hung in the air, static.

;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;-;;;;-;;;;-;;;

The sun stung her eyes, having been a shut in for the past week, save the visit to the Hyūga compound. As she turned the corner from her street, a tuft of blond hair came into view. "Hey! Komatsu-chan!" Naruto bounded towards her, grinning from ear to ear. "Komatsu-chan, look!" On his forehead, not unlike herself, was a Konoha symbol.

"E-Eh?" She blinked for a long moment, taking in the sight. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Congratulations Naruto-kun!" She clapped her hands together in a sincere act of joy. "You're one step closer to becoming Hokage, I guess." She fiddled with a stray strand of hair, remembering herself. They weren't close friends, even with the sudden change in address on Naruto's part. She shouldn't get too invested in a boy who her granny had deemed inappropriate.

"You bet I am! I'm gonna show everyone! Believe it!" Komatsu rubbed her ear absentmindedly, wincing. "But uh, Komatsu-chan?" She made a light sound in the affirmative. "How's it all goin'? Y'know, your injuries and..." He scratched his cheek. "And all the other stuff."

Komatsu didn't answer for a moment. She could take the opportunity to sever any budding friendship they may have—deem him a monster in her eyes. She could do as her granny said, and follow what was undoubtedly the best advice. And yet, she turned her head to make eye contact with the shorter boy and smiled. "It's fine." Naruto squinted at her, lips together in a strange sort of pout. But it was fine, truly. The staring contest could have extended on for much longer, however a small boy appeared before them. He appeared rather proud of himself, thinly veiled by a blanket but he was oddly familiar. Komatsu just watched the exchange between the two with a perplexed expression. Rivals? The boy was barely nine. Was Naruto humouring him? The boy ran off, and she finally recognised him. "Was that the Hokage's grandson?" She asked, voice a harsh whisper.

Naruto shrugged, hands thrust into pockets. "So? What does it matter if he was?" His squint returned, this time much more accusing.

Komatsu ducked her head down, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Nothing...I guess." The air grew sour around them, and Komatsu was tempted to just walk on ahead; she'd clearly upset him. Behind them, off into the distance, Ino and Sakura were talking, ticks appearing on both of their foreheads. Komatsu raised her lip in distaste. They were throwing away such a wonderful friendship.

"Hey, hey, Komatsu-chan, you're a girl right?" She cocked her head to one side in response, hesitantly urging him to continue. "Well...do you think Sakura-chan likes me?"

Komatsu blanched; the serpentine eyed girl who was currently fighting Ino for Sasuke? _How do I say no politely?_ She bit her lip and gulped. "Um, I... I'm not sure, Naruto-kun." His ears drooped. "I mean! I'm not very good at this, uh, sort of thing. I-I don't hang around too many girls..." Naruto appeared dissatisfied with this answer, but ignored it in favour of marvelling at the Academy. _I've never seen him so excited to go to school_ , she thought amusedly.

"I'm a ninja now! Believe it!" He fist pumped the air, running ahead to enter, only to screech to a stop. He took a breath, relaxed his shoulders and stuffed his hands into his pockets before strolling inside nonchalantly. It left Komatsu gazing up at the sky, wondering whether she should really be stepping forward.

"No turning back now," she murmured. Quite literally in fact as a dust cloud was picking up to the back of her and she wasn't interested in hacking up her lungs presently.

Inside the majority of the class was already assembled, and Komatsu bit her lip. On a regular day they were loud enough; today they were _buzzing_. The chatter grew louder as each voice tried to speak over the other and for Komatsu it was overwhelming. There were a few loners, but almost everyone had someone they wanted to boast to. Naruto was already seated, close to Sasuke no less. He waved her over, and she felt several pairs of eyes burning into her. She could hear a few of the girls whispering as she sat next to the blond boy and cringed. She had planned on sitting with Hinata, but there wasn't a real way to reject Naruto without pricking his heart and her conscience.

"Eugh, look at that guy, pretending he knows it all." Naruto sunk in his seat, arms crossed. "Just watch, Komatsu-chan. I'm gonna wipe the floor with 'im when it comes to training." The girl gave the Uchiha beside her a sidelong glance. His eyes were set forward—were they even blinking? If he hadn't been so unfriendly, Komatsu would've been as enamoured as her other classmates.

As if on cue, Sakura and Ino burst into the room, both screeching into the other's ear. "I win! You lose, Billboard Brow," Ino snickered, hands on hips proudly.

"Puh-lease, I had to look behind me to see you! My toe was at least a tenth of an inch in front." Sakura crossed her arms, tilting her chin to the right. Naruto was already drooling, mistaking her gaze for eye contact.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He grinned, waving. "How are you?"

The beam she'd worn disappeared and she shoved the other boy out of the way, leaving him to embrace the floor. Komatsu flinched; that must have hurt. For a moment, she contemplated standing her ground. Sakura shouldn't do that to other people, she told herself. But the girl was looking murderous and was inching closer every second. Komatsu gulped and hurriedly stepped out of the row and away from the intimidation, mumbling an apology.

"Goo-Good morning, Sasuke-kun! Um, d-do you mind if I sit here?"

Komatsu narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists. If she wasn't so weak, she'd...she'd... She couldn't do anything, so why bother thinking about it? That's what her granny would say. She couldn't do anything without her granny's help. Naruto groaned, rubbing his head. "Teme..." He muttered, grabbing Komatsu's hand to lift himself up. Komatsu withdrew quickly, clasping her fingers. He almost fell backwards, but other than a queer peer thrown her way didn't say anything more. In the midst of the girls' arguing, he stepped onto the table and approached Sasuke, hands on hips and tight lips.

"Naruto! What're you doing!?" Sakura and Ino flapped their arms rapidly, other classmates also protesting. "Get away from Sasuke-kun right now!"

Naruto ignored them, narrowing his eyes and gazing at Sasuke. "What is so special about you?" He whispered, crouching and leaning closer. Obsidian eyes glanced up at him, eyebrows raised. Both refused to yield and Komatsu's feet began to patter to Iruka's office when a squeal sent her head spinning.

 _They're an odd pair_ , she thought absentmindedly, watching as the two boys locked lips and withdrew in a hasty fashion. _Poor Naruto-kun_. They hacked up whatever they could, inhaling fresh air. Sakura, Ino and multiple others proceeded to attempt to assault the blond and Komatsu stepped forward, hand outstretched. Why would they do that? Boys couldn't hit girls, but they were free to do as they wanted? But what could _she_ do to help? "U-Uh, I-Iruka-sensei is coming!" She called, catching everyone's attention. The room quietened as the tawny skinned man entered and Sakura took her seat—one which had been Komatsu's originally. Retreating to the row behind next to Shikamaru, she avoided eye contact with their teacher.

"Congratulations everyone," he began, arms outstretched. "From today you're all officially ninja and genin of Konohagakure. Play your role in helping this village with pride!" A chorus of cheers rounded and he chuckled. "But let me explain how that's going to happen exactly." He rapped the sheet in his hands. "All graduates are going to be placed into three or four man squads with a jounin—an elite shinobi." The room's air grew stale. Everyone had someone they didn't want to be with. Komatsu gave Sakura's pink hair a withering gaze, before silently apologising to it and stating it was rather pretty; it was the owner that was the problem. "Squad one..." One by one, teams were formed and tears were shed. "Squad seven: Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Sakura groaned whilst Naruto celebrated—Komatsu didn't know why. "Uchiha Sasuke." The former was now giggling for joy and Naruto's head was planted firmly on the desk. The said boy remained motionless, an almost imperceptible nod in response. "And, Yagyū Komatsu." Komatsu blinked. The room was silent, although she could've sworn she heard Ino snickering. "Squad eight: Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba." Komatsu tried to catch Hinata's eye—tried to wish her good luck—but her gaze was always tilted that bit too low for their eyes to meet.

Sakura turned around and flashed a triumphant smile-whether to Ino or herself, Komatsu wasn't entirely sure. The other girl certainly seemed to take offence though and broke out in a tumble of hisses. Naruto was back to grinning quick enough, shooting her a thumbs up; he must've been over the moon Sakura was with him. She smiled back weakly, returning the gesture.

"Please, Billboard Brow, you're so pathetic Sasuke-kun won't like you even when you're on his team." Ino's platinum blonde ponytail smacked Shikamaru's cheek, leaving it and his mood sore.

"I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like him anyway?" He complained. "He's not so special."

Ino frowned, turning her nose up at him. "You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru-kun. Don't you get it?"

"No I don't understand, because I'm not a _girl_." He sighed. "What a drag." Komatsu almost interjected; being a girl had nothing to do with it because she was clueless herself.

"You're so full of yourself," Ino smiled haughtily. "Jealousy is an awful trait. I'd hate to be on your squad." Iruka appeared to be full of nasty surprises that day as he read out the next group.

"Squad ten: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru." Ino gasped.

"What was that about hating to be on my squad, heh." Shikamaru shot her a smug smirk, leaning back lazily.

"And, Akimichi Chōji." Ino was equally devastated by this news, clutching the sides of her head.

"Hey, hey, sensei!" Naruto stood up, hands slammed on the desk. "Why does a great ninja like me have to be put in the same group as," his pointer finger came down and Komatsu breathed a sigh of relief, "someone like him!" Sasuke muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

Iruka formed a tick on his forehead and crossed his arms. "When we form squads, we like to keep a balance. Sasuke-kun's exam scores were the best in the year. Naruto, your's were the worst." The class erupted into laughter as the blond deflated. "The same goes for Sakura-san and Komatsu-san. Sakura-san was our best kunoichi whilst Komatsu-san..."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, losers." Sasuke shot them both a cold look.

"What d'ya say?!" Naruto growled, shaking his fist angrily. Sakura forced him to sit however, ending the fight before it began.

Iruka had already trailed off, catching Komatsu's reddening eyes. "Well, I'm sure you understand, Naruto." He coughed and continued on. "After lunch, we'll meet back in here so you can all meet your assigned jōnin. Class dismissed." Komatsu could've sworn there were tears pricking at his eyes as he said this.

"You good?" Asked Shikamaru as the class began to pile out, leaning his head against his palm. "I didn't do well in my exams either. Probably why I'm with Ms Perfect over here. But I don't think it really matters, we're all ninja now. No one really cares how many perfect scores you get out on missions. I mean sure, it's a good indicator how long you're gonna survive and all, but..." Like Iruka he trailed off, shrugging. "What a drag." A terse silence lengthened the distance between them; Komatsu appreciated the thought, but it only put her at further unease.

"Shikamaru-kun! Get here! We're going to have lunch, together—as a team!" Ino grabbed his shoulder, pulling backwards. The boy scowled but let himself be led away, giving Komatsu a two fingered salute. "What a drag this'll be. Troublesome woman." Ino gave him a slap upside the head and the two began bickering once again, even as Chōji joined them. Komatsu shook her head, but found herself smiling. She was the last student remaining, and even when she went to leave, Iruka blocked the exit.

He wore a smile, but his eyes were straining to droop to meet hers. She wasn't sure what to expect. He seemed sad, she thought as she pursed her lips. But then again, she wasn't in the best of moods either. She gazed up at him as if she were a small child once again, and stepped backwards when he crouched to face her. The air stunk of pity and sympathy.

"I'm sorry," he said, retracting his outstretched hand and sighing.

"Fo-For what, sensei?" She blinked; that wasn't on the cards.

"It's okay, Komatsu-san, you don't have to play dumb. Your grandmother already told me." Subconsciously, she grit her teeth. "And I understand. That's why I'm apologising." Her hands clenched.

"Understand what?" She bit her lip, gripping the fabric of her coat. "I- _I_ don't understand, Iruka-sensei."

He cocked his head, stroking a metaphorical beard. He then stood up, walking to a desk and collapsing in a chair with a sigh. "I see." He chuckled insincerely. "Your grandmother must've just been playing tricks then. That is her way, isn't it?" Komatsu padded towards him, taking one step forward and two steps back periodically. "She said you were mad about what happened last week. She also said you didn't trust me anymore." This was the ultimate failing of a teacher, Iruka had told her many times before.

"Th-That's not true!" Her raised voice surprised him. "I-I mean..." She paused. She didn't want her granny to be in trouble, or for Iruka to think she didn't like him anymore, or that her granny was being mean to her. "I-I didn't, um, mean to say it like that." He smiled, as if expecting that answer. "I was just scared," she continued. "When I woke up, you and Naruto-kun weren't there. I was just mad you didn't leave me a note or something, that's all!" _And apparently granny thought she could make that assumption_ , she added silently. "I'm sorry that you took it so seriously, Iruka-sensei, you need to lighten up!" She laughed gaily, clapping her hands together. Iruka's hurt was evident, and Komatsu's voice almost cracked because of it. "I'm fine, Iruka-sensei. My injuries are healed and, uh, everything!" And despite everything, when he ruffled her hair she snorted, hastily rubbing her nose against her sleeve. "It's nothing," she protested weakly again, stiffening her stance. She wrung her wrists, shuffling from side to side. Iruka was the persisting type; she'd caught him attempting 'chats' with Sasuke on occasion even. All of which were unsuccessful, of course.

"If you insist..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, slumping. He hummed his own tune, causing Komatsu to wince. He was waiting her out. And it worked every time, just as it had the day Sasuke had cut her confidence.

Why could adults always tell you what to say?

"Iruka..?" His eyes widened; rare it was for her to drop formalities. "I...um... The truth is..."

"I knew there had to be more to it."

He must've thought her such a horrid liar. "I, um..." She thought back to her granny snapping at her to stop gardening, how bitter her tea tasted, how Iruka was feeding them all lies. "Grandmother, she, um..." Then she thought about how her granny would pet her head when they spoke about her mother, and how she always tried to train her to be stronger. "She's not feeling too well, see? So she's, um, saying some weird stuff lately. Including what she said to you. I just didn't want you to worry. Grandmother doesn't like to be pitied, you know that. I just...get worried about her sometimes." She twirled her hair, looking down at her feet.

The man exhaled a long breath–maybe of relief? "Oh Komatsu, why didn't you tell me sooner?" His smile loosened and his eyes brightened considerably. "No wonder you've been so tired lately. Keeping up with your studies and caring for two..." He knocked her lightly on the head. "You should have just told someone. Namely me." His lips pulled together sternly but soon broke into a grin. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. Just remember to come to me if you need something, and let your new sensei know as well." He pulled her into a momentary hug, pulling her back to arms' length. "And you're going to be a great kunoichi Komatsu. No matter what anyone says, keep your compassion. It's that compassion that had you defend your comrade, wasn't it?" Her cheeks flushed and she dropped her head, letting her hair cover her face.

"Th-Thanks, Iruka-sensei. I'll be going now. I want to eat lunch with my team if I can." With an awkward, but grateful, bow she toddled out of the classroom, feeling simultaneously lighter and heavier. She wondered what her granny was doing. It was somewhere between having a cup of tea with a demon or cutting the flowers she'd tried so hard to grow and sell to the Yamanakas.

A chilling string of spite threaded through her.

;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;-;;

Outside, the sun shone brightly, warming and nurturing the flora around her. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke could be seen, but Sakura was seated in the distance, alone. As much as she did indeed find herself swallowing bitterness when approaching the pink haired girl, she also acknowledged they were now on a squad. What would it do to be enemies? Sakura glanced up when she was close and much to Komatsu's mild shock, smiled. "What's up, Komatsu-san?"

She was certainly in a good mood. "Um, I thought we could have lunch together? We're going to be the only girls on our team, right? So I thought it'd be good if we, uh, w-were..." She struggled to find a synonym for friend. "Well acquainted." Sakura balked, but did not outright reject the idea. Instead, she gestured to the space beside her and Komatsu sat quickly in fear she'd change her mind. Neither spoke, and neither appeared to be particularly comfortable. Surprisingly, Sakura broke the eery silence after taking a good hard look at the other girl's burgundy bangs.

"Your hair's short," she commented (although not maliciously), tilting her chin upwards and puffing her cheeks out. Komatsu cocked her head to the side, urging her to continue. " _Why_ do you have it short?" Was this normal for her classmates, Komatsu wondered. To talk of hair and the reasoning behind its styling. She'd much rather talk about flowers or other plants; maybe Ino really wouldn't have been so bad after all.

"Um, I don't know, Sakura-san. Having it long never seemed to cross my mind." Ever since she could remember, the her persistently split ends always reached to just above the nape of her neck. Occasionally shorter, but never longer. "Why is your hair so long, Sakura-san?" She asked in return, thinking it polite.

"Because Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair," Sakura replied, flushing.

"O-Oh..." That was... Not surprising. "W-Well, your hair is very long, Sakura-san. You must take good care of it." She wasn't lying, she'd never be able to keep that length tidy.

"I do, and it's all paid off. Sasuke-kun has finally accepted me, Komatsu-san!" She turned to face the other girl, beaming. "All you other girls are out of luck, because he almost kissed me just a few moments ago! Of course, he must have had butterflies in his stomachs because he ran right before we could! But I think that's cute, don't you?"

"Um..."

"I take that back, you better not find it cute! But then again, Sasuke-kun is just so... _perfect_ ," Sakura sighed, clasping her hands together. Komatsu felt herself fading into the timber of the bench, and only nodded dumbly. Sakura continued to giggle and clap her hands together, fussing with her hair and forehead guard to further accentuate her forehead. "Sasuke-kun said he wanted to kiss my forehead," she informed Komatsu when asked. "Hey, aren't you jealous or something? I mean, _Sasuke_ -kun wants to kiss me."

Komatsu gave her a high pitched laugh, holding up her open faced palms. "I, uh, not really..." She gripped her hair in two awkward clumps, tugging downwards. "I mean, it's nice you have someone who likes you...but I, um, not really interested?" Sakura's lips were put in a straight line, as if they weren't sure as to whether they should be lifted in a smile or curled downwards in outrage.

"So you don't think Sasuke-kun is handsome? At all?" Komatsu shook her head. The answer was a little more complicated than that, but speaking was getting her nowhere so far. Sakura's face lit up. "Which means you think I'm meant for Sasuke-kun, not Ino-pig, right?" Komatsu's gaze shifted from left to right, dodging Sakura's glittering eyes for a long moment, before nodding. "Thanks, Komatsu-san! You're definitely going to be invited to our wedding." Komatsu balked at the very notion of the Uchiha marrying. "Oh here he comes! Komatsu-san, get out of here, quick or he'll lose his nerve again—he's very shy you know!"

The red head found herself tumbling backwards into bushes. She grumbled at the rough treatment, but didn't bother interrupting the two and instead kept walking away until a clearer patch of dirt was beneath her. She laid on the ground, arms and legs spread around her in an unattractive fashion. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she propped herself up on her haunches. Even her lunch had been left with Sakura, she realised with a sigh. "But at least, I think, we'll be alright now." Sakura wouldn't bother her now she had Sasuke to herself. Her conversation (confrontation more like) with Iruka kept playing through her mind, and what she could've said, _should_ have said. He was going to hate her if he ever found out. And her granny would hate her if she told anyone. Which was why she had to lie, she assured herself. Otherwise, she'd be all alone. And she was oh so weary of being lonely.

;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;-;;

Komatsu was the last to enter the classroom and slipped in her team's row, teetering on the edge of her seat. Sakura was looking sick in the heart, whilst Naruto looked sick in the stomach. And Sasuke, he was surely a little sick in the head by the way his eyes were glazed over. What a bunch they were, Komatsu thought. But that didn't matter, worse teams had managed to pull themselves together. And their jōnin would straighten them all soon enough.

Right?

 **Hey so I gots to say, I hated writing the second half of this chapter, so if it isn't your cup of tea, I totally get it. But it was necessary for the sake of future development so please forgive me ;-; I do enjoy writing Naruto when he is all bubbly and cute though. God damn Sasuduck ruining him ahah. But just a note, I am in no way character bashing anyone at all. I actually really like Sakura later on, but God she was so cringe to begin with. But they are twelve year olds, so I'm not gonna judge too much amirite. Please review and follow if you haven't already done so! I thrive on feedback, positive or constructive so please send me anything! I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe holiday and you're all ready for the new year! 2017 has to be better than this shitfest of a year right? Ja ne, for now!**


	9. Untoward

Eternity passed. Komatsu now hid in the back corner of the classroom, half laying across the bench in the hope this was an awful dream. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't stopped throwing glares and harsh words in the other's direction, and Sakura was working through the seven stages of grief. She felt disillusioned with whoever their sensei was already. Naruto swung his legs, kicking the desk occasionally, much to Sasuke's irritation. Sakura paced, hands behind her back and squeezing hard. Sasuke of course, had not so much as blinked since they'd sat, save for when he glanced over his shoulder to sneer at Komatsu when he thought she wasn't looking. It'd started when Iruka had left—and given Komatsu and Naruto a few words of encouragement.

 _"So that's how you passed," he'd said wryly, making Komatsu flustered and Naruto rage._

Since then he wouldn't stop riling the other boy up, and attempting to provoke the red head. The latter had chosen to retreat, leading to her current predicament.

Naruto rocked on his heels, now joining Sakura in pacing. "He's late! What's taking him so long?!."

"Naruto-kun, just sit down!" Sakura huffed.

"I don't want to! Why is our's the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll, dattebayo! All the other squads are gone with their teachers on some awesome adventure or somethin', and even Iruka-sensei had to go!" Sakura sighed, reluctantly agreeing. He then chortled and Komatsu finally found the strength to raise her head. That laugh was never a good sign. Naruto stood on a stool, carefully levelling a blackboard eraser between the wall and doorframe. "That's what he gets for being late! Surprise!" His arms burst outwards, and his smile shone through cheekily.

"Naruto-kun! You're asking for trouble, you shouldn't do stuff like this!" Sakura placed both hands on her hips, lips pursed together. She didn't make any attempt to stop him however.

Sasuke chuckled softly (at least, she thought it was a chuckle?), shaking his head. "Our teacher is a jōnin –an elite shinobi– do you really think you'll fool him with that?" He lowered his hands, although she only caught a view of the back of his head.

"Sasuke-kun is right, Naruto-kun! No way will our teacher fall for that!"

Komatsu deigned not to comment and rubbed her drooping eyes, gazing towards the wedged open door. A foot poked through and a silver haired man peered inside. The fallen chalk dust coated his threads and mask and Komatsu took one peek at the eraser now lying on the floor and laid down herself once more. She wasn't sure she could endure being disciplined so early into her career. She was sure she heard Sakura gasp, but didn't try and verify.

"Naruto-kun, how could you?! I'm so sorry, sensei! I would _never_ do anything like that!" She could hear Sakura's feet shuffle from side to side in spite of Naruto's raucous laughter, but the rhythm was a little faster and a bit more excited than when Komatsu found herself before an angry grandmother.

"Hm...how can I say this?" His tone was soft, almost dopey in its laid back enunciation. "My first impression of you is..." Komatsu could hear the sharp intake of breath from her teammates and herself. "Is that you're a bunch of idiots." The groans were unanimous and simultaneous. "And that counts you as well, wallflower." Komatsu winced, rising from her position. Her squad mates appeared surprised she was there, aside from Sasuke who continued to glower. "Down here, now. We will meet on the rooftop in five minutes. Do not be late; my impression could hardly get worse, but stranger things have happened." He then faded into the door behind him, perhaps showing off to his new students.

"This is your fault, dobe." Sasuke hissed, rising from his seat. "The last thing _I_ need is a jōnin despising us." He looked to Sakura, then Komatsu and shrugged. They weren't threats, he thought. One was infatuated with him and the other, well she wasn't idiot enough to get in his way.

"What'd ya say, teme?" Naruto arched his back, baring his teeth. "Let's go right now! Just you and me!" Komatsu caught Sakura's eye; they both sighed.

"Naruto-kun," Komatsu stepped into his line of sight, arms drawn out. "W-We shouldn't be fighting...I-I mean," she gestured to the room around her haphazardly, "this will be the last time we'll ever be in here, r-right?" All three of her squad mates did a double take. Naruto, although not a particularly deep thinker, squeezed the edge of the half open door, hesitating in exiting.

"I guess you're right... We're genin now, not students. I didn't think about it when Iruka-sensei said we were dismissed. But yeah, it's weird. Komatsu-san, remember when we did arithmetic homework over there?" Sakura pointed to the far end desk on the right. "Mizuki-sensei was taking us, 'cuz Iruka-sensei was sick or somethin'? You were super worried and started crying in the middle of class." Actually, it had been the anniversary of his parents' deaths. And Naruto's birthday, sadly. Honestly, Komatsu was surprised she even remembered that day at all.

"S-Sakura-san, s-six years in the same class and you remember _that_?!" Komatsu covered her face, scrunching her forehead protector down over her eyes. When she was younger, her adoration for their teacher was very thinly veiled, and despite Sakura's indifference towards her existence, she _was_ crying quite loudly that day. And she supposed Sakura wasn't so infatuated with Sasuke quite yet when they were seven. "B-But yeah...thanks for helping me with math all these years, you're really smart Sakura-sa-"

"Shut up, both of you." Sasuke snapped, making them both flinch. "Kakashi said to be on the rooftop in five—it's been three." He shoved Naruto out of his way, strolling down the hallway grumpily. Sakura chased after him, calling out 'Sasuke-kun!'

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun~" Naruto mocked with a dramatic flourish, hands in the air. "Augh, I changed my mind, Komatsu-chan! I wanna get outta here right now, 'tte bayo!" He banged his fist on the desk, running out the door also.

Wallflower. Yes, she supposed she was, she admitted as she tiptoed after the others, closing the door with a gentle _click_.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

"You're late, Wallflower," her spiky haired sensei taunted when the sun finally made its way to her eyes. "Your teammates have already gotten quite cozy." He gestured to the three on the steps. Komatsu did not answer, instead bowing her head for a moment before walking to sit behind Naruto.

"Tch, told you not to be late."

"Now, now, settle down." Kakashi's docile tone sounded anything but concerned. "So, to start us off, we're going to get to know each other a little bit better." The quartet almost fell in dismay.

"Eh, so how do you want us to do it?" Sakura asked, scratching her head.

"You know: names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. That sort of thing." He waved his hand dismissively, reminding her eerily of her granny. "So, who's first?"

Naruto and Sakura cocked their heads from left, to right, to left again. Komatsu did the same, except at them rather than their sensei. Sasuke dropped his head further, scowling. "Why don't you show us how it's done?" Naruto suggested sensibly. "That way we won't screw it up or nothin'." None of them wanted to prove their teacher's assessment truer than it already was.

"Ehh..." He dragged out the syllable before shrugging. "Alright then. My name is Hatake Kakashi." The name caught on the edge of her tongue; had her granny mentioned him once? "Things I like and hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My hobbies? I have a lot of hobbies." Komatsu huffed, her fringe moving in place over her eyes—she knew where this was going. "And a dream for the future, huh? I never really thought about it before."

Naruto squawked in outrage, pointing his finger angrily. "You told us your name and that's it! We don't know anything about you! Dattebayo!" Kakashi rolled his eye, deigning to ignore the boy completely.

"Now, your turn. Since you love talking so much, how about you go first?" His voice was muffled by a sigh, but Naruto didn't need anymore encouragement.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I like ramen, but especially the ramen Iruka treats me too at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop!" Komatsu bit back spouting an advertisement. "My favourites are the miso ramen with extra char siu, and the katsudon! But I really hate like how with instant ramen you have to wait for two minutes to let it cool down–I want to eat it right then and there y'know? My hobby is comparing different types of ramen and how good they taste. And my dream," he fist pumped the air, "is to become Hokage! That way everyone in the village will _have_ to start respecting me."

"Hmm... Next. You, with the pink hair." Naruto choked out his most vehement protest, but paled in the face of his teammate.

"Hai! Haruno Sakura. What I like is... I mean, who I like is..." She raised her hands to her mouth, giggling. "My hobbies..." Sasuke pretended to not know who she was talking about. "My dreams for the future...aah!" She squealed, raising her legs up and rocking in delight. Kakashi's posture had worsened since their initial meeting, and only continued to do so.

"And things you hate?"

She balled her hands into fists, eyes closed and shouting, "Naruto-kun!" Much to Naruto's dismay.

"Right, very interesting. Now, you."

Sasuke's eyes were duller than Kakashi's, if possible. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything," the unsaid _or anyone_ caused Sakura to sigh. "I don't have hobbies. What I have is not a dream because I intend to make it a reality." His younger audience members were held captive, enthralled by the dark nature of his speech. "I am going to restore my clan and destroy a _certain someone_." Komatsu's expression of thoughtfulness was broken by one of sympathy. It was hard to remember sometimes, with his elitist attitude, but Sasuke _was_ all alone.

Kakashi was silent for a long ten seconds, before curling his lip beneath his mask. He was unimpressed. "I see. Well, now that's out of the way..."

Komatsu gingerly began to raise her hand, fingertips trembling. "U-Um... I-I..." She lowered it quickly though; she didn't have anything worthwhile or exciting to say. Kakashi was right in skipping her.

"Oi! Komatsu-chan hasn't gone yet!" Naruto stamped his foot childishly, shaking his head. "Let Komatsu-chan go!" He whined. He crossed his arm, looking away from Kakashi indignantly.

"Hm? Oh right, Wallflower. I didn't notice you behind the others." Kakashi's expression remained placid, not particularly apologetic. "Well, go on then. If you can, try and sit up a bit." She felt he did this on purpose.

She felt herself grow hot and shakily stood up, moving to sit to the front of the group, giving Naruto a small smile. She hunched as she sat down, gathering her knees to her chest. "U-Um... Yagyū Komatsu. I like painting and gardening medicinal herbs. I-It's weird I know... Uh, I guess I don't _not_ like much. I just don't like people who hurt other people, or fighting." Kakashi snorted. The irony of her statement was not lost on any present. "Hobbies..? I used to have a job, if that counts. I'm not v-very exciting." Sasuke scoffed, probably agreeing. "And my dream..." She took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her fists. "My dream is, uh, pretty simple. Just to live in peace with people I lov-love, an-and I guess if that means I have to fight to protect that I... I will."

A beat. Another.

"Well, you are all unique and have your own strengths. This will be a very interesting squad." His laugh didn't quite reach his eyes. "As of now, we are officially squad seven. Our first mission is tomorrow."

"Ooh! Ooh! What sorta mission? Are we saving a princess? Or, or are we guarding a major daimyo?" Naruto's face was alight with glee.

"It's a task we will all do together."

"Come on sensei, tell us!"

"It's a survival exercise."

Komatsu covered her mouth and the breath she didn't know she was holding. _Thank goodness. I don't think I can survive another encounter with enemy shinobi._ She clasped her headband and in turn, the now invisible injuries, remembering Mizuki's sneer. Naruto's bounce back was incredible, she thought. He was just able to keep going, no matter what was in his way.

"A survival exercise? I thought we were going to have real missions now, not more practice. We've already done those in the academy–the point of them was to prepare us for this." Sakura stated matter-of-factly with folded arms.

"So...what sorta training is this anyway?" Naruto asked cautiously, only to flinch when Kakashi began to giggle. Komatsu began to inch away from the man, eyes cast away.

"Hey, that's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura leaned forward, on the defensive.

"Well, if I tell you, you're not going to like it." He gave another chortle for good measure, before lowering his head. "Of the twenty eight students who just graduated, only nine are going to pass. That means your chances of failing are at least sixty six percent." All four gasped, eyes wide and mouths agape. "See, I told you you weren't going to like it."

"W-What was the point of our graduation test then!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ah, that. Well that was just to determine candidates for those who _might_ become genin. This is the real deal." His shoulders shook with laughter as his students began objecting once more. "We'll meet in the training grounds in the morning at five," he continued, ignoring them. "And, uh, you might wanna not eat breakfast."

"W-Why not?" Komatsu deflated; she had been planning on making pancakes.

"Because otherwise, you'll puke." Komatsu didn't need another reason. "Well then, that's all for now. You're all dismissed." He disappeared, leaving them shouting at an empty space.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto ran up to the railing, beating his fist against it. "They lied to us! They said we were ninja now! What's with this stupid test?!" Komatsu bowed her head. She and Naruto were both lucky to scrape through the first time; how would they fare with a jōnin testing them? Sakura and Sasuke both appeared to be lost in their own thoughts, one determined and the other deadly focused.

"It'll be f-fine," she assured him. "I bet it's a scare tactic. M-My granny threatens stuff all the time she almost never actually does." Besides, her granny was normally too tired to anyway.

"This is a jōnin, not freaking obaa-san," Sasuke snapped, causing her to whirl around, wide-eyed. "It's not going to be fine-not for you at least, dobe." He scowled, folding his arms and standing. Naruto was clearly stung and slunk back, sitting on the railing as Kakashi had done so before. Sasuke locked eyes with Komatsu for a long moment before she withdrew her gaze.

Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasuke to Komatsu frantically, laughing in a high pitched tone. "We better go home and get ready then! I know we'll pass, Sasuke-kun, Komatsu-san." Sakura's smile, when actually directed your way was absolutely radiant. For a moment, Komatsu understood why Naruto was still so devoted to her.

Naruto grumbled something about being left out, and jumped onto the next rooftop, something he was sure to be scolded for on Academy grounds. He was making a beeline for Ichiraku, she thought at first. Comfort food, she thought secondly. Sasuke scoffed in his direction and began heading down the stairs. Sakura followed and Komatsu, unsure what else to do tailed after them.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

"Stop following me," Sasuke grunted, making his red haired companion flinch. Sakura reluctantly parted from Sasuke some time ago, whilst Komatsu reluctantly stayed on course.

"I-I-I'm not!" Her cheeks began to heat up from a mixture of embarrassment and fluster. "I-I happen to l-live down this road and..."

"Hn. Whatever." He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his head away. He kept his head turned away from her, yet stayed in step. Komatsu didn't utter another word as they walked, and she thought he appreciated that, judging from his next words. "You might pass. If you tried. Which I doubt." He turned up his nose. "And I'm always right." For good measure, he added an indifferent, "Hn," as he turned the corner towards the Uchiha residence.

Komatsu beamed down at her shoes.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

Her hand was just reaching for the doorknob when two voices called. Two regulars from Ichiraku.

"Hey, if it isn't Hanahime~!" Kotetsu crowed from afar. "How's the Yamanaka's biggest rival?" Izumo chuckled along with him at her puffed cheeks, present as always. She tentatively jumped from the second floor, arms crossed when she landed. "Come on, don't be like that, Hanahime," he snickered. "A-Ah ow! Izumo!"

"Ignore him, Komatsu-chan." Izumo grinned both at Komatsu and his partner's growing welt on the side of his head. "We just came round to say congrats on becoming a full fledged genin."

"And to express our disappointment for quitting your job at Ichiraku," Kotetsu quipped. When her face dropped, he frowned, brow furrowed. "Ey, I didn't mean it kid. Being a kunoichi is gonna make you more money anyway, which means _you_ can pay for _our_ dinner once in a while."

"I don't think I'm going to become a kunoichi," she mumbled, shuffling her feet. "Kakashi-sensei said we have a si-sixty-six percent chance of failing his test...and of being sent back to the Academy." Both men blanched.

"Oh damn, Hanahime. You got Hatake?" She nodded, feeling hope slip between her fingers. Kotetsu ruffled her hair. Both males glanced towards one another, eyes meeting in silent conversation. "I think you'll be fine," he said finally. "Just make sure to have a nice breakfast."

"B-But Kakashi-sensei said—"

"I'm your superior too! And as your superior I'm telling you to at least bring something to your training." Kotetsu puffed out his chest, hands on hips. "I can't let someone with so similar a name to me fail."

"Kotetsu, you shouldn't tell her anything, let alone give hints." Izumo said fiercely. "Sorry Komatsu-san. We'd get in trouble if we said anything more. Just do your best and you'll pass."

Kotetsu grumbled; it was a boring answer. "Hey, how's about you come to barbecue with us when you pass so we can celebrate you _really_ really becoming a kunoichi. Maybe we can even make Hatake-san come." Having dinner with your teacher didn't sound especially appealing, but Komatsu appreciated the thought.

"A-Arigato gozaimasu, Hagane-san, Kamizuki-san." She twirled her hair, looking about. "U-Um, would you like to come in for some tea?" It was only polite to look after your superiors after all.

"Is it your famous ginsen-uh, I mean. We have a job to do actually." Kotetsu rubbed the back of his neck. "Izumo is getting pretty antsy," he was given a playful shove, "so I guess we need to get going."

"Give Tadako-dono our respects, Komatsu-san." Izumo ruffled her hair, ribbing Kotetsu to say the same. The two strolled away, probably hours late for whatever engagement they had.

She proceeded to trudge up the stone steps leading to their apartment, only correcting her slouch when stepping inside. "Grandmother, I am home," she called faintly, carefully placing down her sandals and replacing them with her slippers. Unable to find her, she let her posture fall once more. She'd be alone for dinner then. A selfish part of her thought _thank goodness_.

The sizzling of pork tided her over into a better mood though, and after a rushed ' _itadakimasu_ ' chewed through her plate. It was only after she had finished preparing her (and her teammates') breakfast for the next day did she hear the door open. Tucking the four boxes under the counter, she sprinted to her room, unrolling her futon and diving under the covers.

"Good night then, Komatsu." Her ever growing shadow smothered Komatsu, leaving her without breath. She squeezed her eyes shut. It would be over soon. "Your shoes are still on." She hummed her way out the door, making it shake in its frame.

Komatsu did not sleep that night. Instead she dreamt of snarling cliffs dropping her into the deep unknown. She fell and fell and fell...

 **Okay so...I'm gonna go back on my word here. Like just a smidge. Maybe. There IS a part of canon I will be changing, and maybe a few other bits too because I'm quickly realising this fic is gonna be boring as hell if it's just the same old missions redone with a fresh perspective. So..? You will get a hint of what this change will be if you read carefully enough through this chapter, but I swear everything will be okay. I understand if people don't like it but hey, I'm writing this because I'm enjoying it ^^ If I don't enjoy it y'all are gonna hate it more. But please read, review (pleaaaaaase) and enjoy! Ja ne for now!**


	10. United (Graduation Arc: End)

**So here is the chapter that might either make or break a lot of you. I know I said I wouldn't mess with canon, but I think this story is going to be very boring, if I don't change a BIT, you know? Otherwise it's every other OC story out there, no matter how un-Mary Sue Komatsu can be. But without further ado... Please read, enjoy, fave/follow and review!**

-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

Only the stars guided Komatsu out of her bed and towards her new life. Her hood fit snugly around her forehead, although her zipper was rather fiddly, being so near her chin. Her hair was a distraction, she had been told; too bright, too much. At least with the tawny jacket covering her upper half she would be seen less. Underneath, circling her neck and tickling her upper lip was a scarf reminiscent of the soil she toiled over so often. It lay reminding her of a shinobi's greatest strength and to hide the blistering red claw marks across her collarbone. Her gloves' reach only extended to two fingers, of which were also protected by metal guards, like her wrists and lower arm, clamping the otherwise sagging sleeves tight together. Pouches dotted along her chest and her thighs packed with inked scrolls and her khaki pants were bandaged around her right leg, kunai and shuriken strapped. With the addition of her headband around her left shoulder anyone would think her a real kunoichi.

She tittered lightly to herself.

No lights were turned on, because that would mean waking up her granny. And as much as her granny may have wanted to wish her good luck, she was never in a good mood this early of a morning; their training sessions proved that. The kitchen was oddly quiet, even more so than usual. Her breakfast was pre made, like her teammates but she had time to spare. So, a small bento box topped the pile and Komatsu brought out two scrolls. It would be too risky to put too much in the one scroll considering her shaky history of success with them. Drops of ink smudged across the parchment and she held her wrist firmly. Her chakra control certainly wasn't the best in class, but when scroll after scroll was planted in front of her, Komatsu was forced to pick up sealing experience. She was still unsure as to whether listening to Kotetsu of all people was a good idea, but it couldn't hurt to bring them just in case. The day's provisions safely tucked in her front pockets and the sun already creeping towards the window, Komatsu hauled her satchel up and over her shoulders. It was time to leave.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

She was the first one there, surprisingly. It was only when she'd resigned herself to climbing trees did the others begin to approach, unbeknownst to her.

"Oi!" Naruto called out. Komatsu jolted, half way up a trunk on her hands and feet. She promptly began to fall, latching onto a branch at the last moment, dangling. "Ah! Komatsu-chan are you okay?!" He dashed forward, peering up at the straining girl. His arms stretched out, flailing in an absurd attempt to catch her if she fell.

"'M f-fine..." She mumbled, managing to sit upright. "Nice to see you all made it," she added quietly, pulling her hood back. Clad in so many layers, she wasn't surprised the trio hadn't recognised her at first.

"What was that?" Asked Sasuke, joining Naruto at the base of the trunk. "You weren't even hanging onto a branch before dead-last came along." His eyes narrowed.

"Is it a jutsu?" Sakura pressed her palm against the trunk, rubbing it experimentally.

Komatsu swung her legs, looking up and to the side. Her granny said to never share her techniques; a current ally is a future enemy is what she said to be exact. But these were her squad mates, they were the exception weren't they? "It's tree-walking," she said. "It's uh, not really a Jutsu." She stood up, shakily stepping to the trunk. "Y-You focus your chakra in your feet...and you run up the tree." When they stared up expectantly for further explanation, she shrugged sheepishly. "I-I'm, um, not very good at explaining things..."

"Clearly," sniped Sasuke, despite already lining himself up with the tree. Naruto beat him to it however, leaping towards the trunk, only to bounce right back towards the ground.

Komatsu dropped down, landing on her feet as Naruto did the same with his skull. "Y-You shouldn't be trying it right now."

Naruto went to open his mouth but Sakura hit him upside the head, making Komatsu frown. "Naruto-kun! What were you thinking? Don't waste your chakra right before our test!" She did have a point, Komatsu thought with an embarrassed blush.

"I'm sorry, I should've warned you." A trickle of blood ran from the blond's nose. Komatsu bit her lip and she tugged down her hood. "S-Sakura-san is right. Kakashi-sensei won't like us being exhausted right before our test. M-Maybe after?"

Sasuke snorted. "If we're all still here, you mean." His eyes laid themselves on Naruto's form. "But I guess if he won't teach us, you'll have to do." It was the best she was getting from Sasuke, everyone realised.

From there, the conversation began to run dry. Sakura edged herself towards Sasuke and Sasuke edged himself away; a cycle of which they knew all too well. Naruto on the other hand was now planting himself firmly in front of the forest, tongue stuck out in concentration. Perhaps the thrill of having a skill her classmates did not caused it, but Komatsu traipsed back up her tree (it was only a regular tree a moment ago, she noted) and sat under its shade. Kakashi-sensei was already half an hour late, and Sasuke said he would another half an hour.

So there was no harm in having breakfast, no?

"Hey, what're you doing? Kakashi said we shouldn't eat," Sasuke warned. "Where did you even get that from anyway?" She held up the scroll wordlessly. "You wasted sealing ink for something like this?" She shrugged timidly, scrambling away from the Uchiha's interrogation. "Tch. Whatever." A stomach growl rang out and while all eyes were on Naruto, the boy put up his hands.

"It wasn't me!"

Sasuke and Komatsu raised an eye at Sakura, who was clutching her abdomen with a heated face. "I-I didn't eat dinner either! It's my new diet..." Komatsu shook her head resolutely. Kotetsu had told her to eat, which meant Sakura should too.

"Sakura-san," she called softly, climbing down from her tree. "Wou...Would you like..?" She squirmed, staring at the ground. "Um, well, would you all like..." She held two scrolls in front of her. "Breakfast?"

Naruto, although sceptical, took one good look at his stomach and snatched the scroll on his left. "What is this meant to be?" He shook it, putting it to his ear. "How is this breakfast?" He asked incredulously.

Sasuke grumbled something about him being a 'dobe', but Komatsu interceded. "They're storage scrolls...I um, like to keep my things in there..." She held out her hand. "U-Um, I'll show you." Naruto furrowed his brow, handing it back to her. Kneeling, she rolled out the scroll and placed her hands together in a basic sign of chakra release. "Summoning, release!" Before her lay (slightly shaken) three containers of oyakodon. "They, uh, little cold..." She rubbed the back of her neck. It wasn't overtly large-she did have a budget-but with a mission before them and Kakashi's warning on the forefront of her mind, small portions seemed best.

"Uwa! This looks good Komatsu-chan!" Naruto went to grab a bowl but Sakura cleared her throat. "Er, I mean...can I please take one, Komatsu-chan 'tte bayo?" His fingers darted around the edges of the container, nose twitching. When she nodded he clasped it tightly, ripped off the lid and feasted his eyes, then tastebuds.

Sasuke was less eager, turning up his nose. "Kakashi told us not to eat. Why're you disobeying a jōnin?"

Sakura gasped. "Are you trying to sabotage us?"

Komatsu pursed her lips, cheeks paling. Naruto growled in frustration at the other two but did not stop shovelling food into his mouth. He would fight when his stomach was full and content. Sakura changed her tune as quickly as wind chimes in a summer breeze. That breeze in this case being Uchiha Sasuke.

"N-No! I-I wouldn't—I mean, um..." She grasped at the grass blades beneath her. "Hagane-san told me to..." She said softly. "He's a Chūnin...said it was an order... Kakashi-sensei never said it was an order," she trailed off, shrugging consecutively in an attempt to appease them. "I ju-just thought it'd be nice to share?" They were making her doubt her own intentions now.

"Lay off, teme. She's eating too," Naruto argued, already fuelled by the rarely consumed homemade meal. "If you're not gonna eat, then I will dattebayo!" Komatsu's words may have shifted his theory, but Naruto brought any resistance crashing down.

"Not if I eat it first, dobe." He reached towards the second oyakodon before suddenly stopping centimetres away from the lid. He glanced up at Komatsu, then the food, silently asking for consent.

Despite everything, Sasuke was raised in a respected, well mannered clan.

"It's fine," she quickly confirmed. He didn't need any further permission.

Sakura stood off to the side, rubbing her forearms. She didn't make a move towards the meal, and after a while, Komatsu sighed and gave up. Not even Sasuke could convince her now she'd made her mind up.

Maybe she could give the oyakodon to Kakashi. Although that could seem it was a bribe, and not a peace offering. Hmm...

The sun was stroking their faces, signalling it was now roughly seven o'clock. Sasuke and Naruto were strangely still sitting together, gazing into the bottom of their bowls. Sakura was the former's shadow, peering almost longingly towards the scroll which contained the now stored oyakodon. Komatsu leant with her back to a tree, eyes closed but ears very much so open. What sort of test would this be? Judging by the location, it'd probably be at least slightly combat based. She bit her lip. If it was a straight spar with one another she'd lose; Sasuke was in a league of his own in taijutsu, and Naruto had enough brute force to knock the wind out of her sails any day. Sakura was her closest match but she was also far more wits inclined than herself. Would she pass? Would they pass?

It was all enough to drive her insane.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

It had just struck five last eleven when Kakashi appeared in view, mask wrinkled ever so slightly.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

The sun bore down heavily on three of the Genin, while the other chose to stick to the shadows behind. Sakura and Naruto waved their fists and shouted out an exclamation of "You're late!"

"Hn," remarked Sasuke in a disapproving tone. Most of their class could discern what he meant in his noncommittal grunts by now. But their sensei was a fast learner, and he chuckled quietly at all three of his students.

"Ogenki desuka?" Komatsu greeted softly from her perch in the shade, sure Kakashi heard it all the same.

"Hai, hai. Genki desu." He confirmed her suspicions, replying as she padded over to the group. "I'm sorry for being late. There was a black cat in my path, so I had to take the long way around." Neither the blond nor pink haired let that slide without further verbal harassment. "Maa, maa why can't you be polite and quiet like Wallflower and Sasuke-kun?" She had a feeling he meant respectively rather than in conjunction. "Ah well, let's get started shall we?" He planted an alarm clock down onto a conveniently placed tree stump, hand ticking ominously. "There, it's set for noon."

A time limit. Everyone's shoulders seized up.

"Your assignment is very simple," he continued in the same easy going manner, holding up two silver bells. "You just need to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." They clinked together tauntingly. "If you can't get them by noon, you'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and watch while I eat my lunch." He waited for the collective reaction from the group and his eyes widened a fraction when three pairs of shoulders sagged in relief.

Arigato, Hagane-san, Komatsu sent a thankful prayer his way.

Sakura's face fell and she clenched her fists. She cursed herself but to her credit, Komatsu noted, forced herself to look ahead resolutely. "But wait! There are four of us! Why're there only two bells?" Kakashi smiled gaily.

"Oh that's just so I'm guaranteed at least two of you will fail. Then again," he added offhandedly, "all four of you could flunk out too." They stood at attention, now on guard. "You can use any weapon, including shuriken." Komatsu's burden grew lighter. Any weapon. Any. "If you don't intend to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

Sakura threw her arms out wide, shaking her head. "But those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!" Komatsu would have agreed, but if her granny could handle them, she was sure Kakashi could as well.

"Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser," Naruto laughed.

Kakashi bit back. "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers." Komatsu was a little taken aback at how harsh he was. "When I say start, you may begin."

That wasn't enough for Naruto obviously and he whipped out a kunai, lunging for their sensei. It was destined to miss its mark and with terrifying dexterity, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrists and pulled them behind his neck. The kunai, glinting with indiscriminate sharpness was pointed towards its owner's neck—an owner who was currently snarling and wriggling in Kakashi's grasp.

"Don't get carried away," Kakashi smirked. "I didn't say start yet." He let go and Naruto staggered back, hands up and ready to brawl. "But, you did come at me with the intent to kill so, hm, how do I say this?" His eye met each of their own. "I'm actually starting to like you guys."

Honestly, it made Komatsu feel anything but warm and fuzzy inside.

"Now, if no one else wants to launch a pre-emptive strike?" She supposed they were meant to laugh there. "Get ready... Begin!"

A flicker and all three were gone.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

Iruka sat down across from the Sandaime, pensive. "Hokage-sama, ohayou gozaimasu," he greeted formally, bowing his head.

"Now, Iruka-kun. I'm sure you didn't come here to merely drink tea and chat did you?" The elderly man did not smile, but his manner was not an unfriendly one.

"I wanted to know; Naruto and Komatsu, they were put onto Team Seven weren't they?" He scratched the scar on his nose. "Their instructor, just how harsh is he? I've heard rumours and I'm...worried," he admitted with a sigh.

Hiruzen did not smile, but his tone was careful as he pulled out a small, worn book from his sleeve. "Here is the list of all the squads Hatake Kakashi has ever taken on."

As Iruka opened its pages, a light-hearted chortle was heard. "I don't think you're going to like what you find, Iruka-chan."

Iruka blinked, wildly skimming through the pages, eyes widening in shock horror. Hiruzen just grunted, feeling the need to take a long breath from his pipe.

"Tadako-san."

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

Komatsu pressed her stomach to the bark of the tree, pushing up her scarf and pulling down her hood. She should be camouflaged enough for the naked eye, but Kakashi was a jōnin, an elite shinobi; her chakra, no matter how small would be detected. She felt the small coils of energy flowing through her and breathed deeply. Holding that breath, she squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to muffle its presence. Their sensei didn't seem like he was a sensory type, but she could never be too careful. Slowly, but surely, she felt her flow grow quieter. It was a strange thing, she thought, to compare her chakra to noise. Whenever she tried to explain such a comparison to Iruka or her granny, they always seemed so confused.

Kakashi stood in the centre of the clearing, peering about appraisingly. Looking behind her shoulder, she saw Sasuke crouching in another tree a few metres to her left, while Sakura chose to lay flat against the shrubbery. And Naruto?

Well, Naruto was Naruto.

"Hey! Let's fight fair and square right now! One on one!" He announcedwith a hand extended in a challenging fist. It didn't seem to be the smartest move, although with his orange jumpsuit perhaps he would have been seen too easily regardless.

"You know, compared to the others you seem a bit weird." Kakashi deadpanned, unimpressed.

"Yeah, well the only thing weird here is your haircut," he snapped back. Komatsu smiled; it did stand out a bit.

Naruto, proving his point, charged and released a war cry. Even if Kakashi didn't use more than his pinky, it would still be enough to send Naruto flying, she thought with a grimace. The silver haired man placed his hand in his pocket, seemingly grabbing for a weapon.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part one. Taijutsu, the physical component."

Naruto jumped back with a surprised yelp. That moment of hesitation allowed Kakashi ample time to pull out...

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Naruto growled, stamping his foot.

"Reading," he replied smoothly.

"Why?!" He demanded.

"Why? Because I want to know what happens." He flipped a page. "I mean, your attacks are so weak by yourself I can read or you know, whatever." If anyone could sound so polite and still be so insulting, it was Kakashi. Naruto attempted a barrage of taijutstu, but was cut off at every turn.

Komatsu knew if she wanted to move, it would have to be now while at least a fraction of his attention was divided. There wasn't much she could do from here, the foliage was too dense and she'd give away her position. But just from watching Naruto fall over and over, she also knew close quarters combat was a suicide mission. So what could she do? Crawling along the branch with her head low, she made her way to Sasuke. He was the rookie of the year, he must have some idea of what to do.

"Naruto-kun, watch out! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura's voice was a high pitched alarm and Komatsu peered out to see if what she said was really true. Kakashi crouched behind Naruto, having evaded him countless times. His hands were folded over one another, index and middle fingers pointed upwards and pressed together.

Tiger, she realised far too late.

"Konoha Secret Finger Jutsu! One Thousand Years of Death!" Instead of some sort of explosion or blood curdling scream as they expected, Naruto was simply thrown into the lake (even if it was in an especially undignified fashion).

She heard Sasuke grumble, but kept silent. She almost wanted to yell out 'harassment.'

"Now, where was I?" Kakashi hummed pleasantly, turning back to his book.

He wouldn't give up though, leaping from the lake with two shuriken. "I'm not done yet!"

Kakashi caught them between his fingers as if they were made of the paper from his book.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

"It can't be... Th-This is even worse than the rumours!" Iruka sputtered, looking to his left at Tadako and forwards to the Hokage.

"Didn't I tell you?" Tadako laid her cheek against her palm, a grin hidden by her wrinkled robes.

"I realise Kakashi's testing methods are a bit more harsh-" an equally harsh bark of laughter interrupted him.

"A bit harsh?" Iruka exclaimed, slamming down the book. "Not a single student has ever passed this test!"

"And it'll be the same this year too," Tadako added, excited by the prospect. Iruka did a double take but pressed onwards.

"This is true," Hiruzen conceded. "Not one of them could live up to Kakashi's standards, so they were-"

"-eliminated," finished Tadako. "Because that's how we deal with the weak in shinobi villages, Iruka-chan. And that boy and my granddaughter are especially weak, as much as I hate to admit it." Even with the added sniffles, her voice was light.

"I believe I was talking, Tadako-san," Hiruzen warned, palms pressed together.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

Naruto hacked up water, drenched to the bone.

"You know, you look pretty wobbly for someone who is going to be the Hokage one day." Kakashi noted.

"I've got heaps of energy left dattebayo!" He protested, leaping up. "You think you're so smart telling us to not eat?" He pointed towards the forest, luckily in the complete opposite direction of where Komatsu was sitting. "Well Komatsu-chan was smarter. She gave us breakfast so we can fight at full strength, 'tte bayo!"

His eye followed Naruto's finger, before his shoulders shook with what appeared to be laughter. "Yare, yare, who knew it would be Wallflower who broke the rules first?" It was a warning. After he was done with Naruto, she was next.

Deciding it was now or never, Komatsu slid over to Sasuke. He frowned at her, not as angry as he was annoyed. "What do you want?" He hissed, lowering his head.

"I-I n-need your help," she replied, loosening her scarf. "I-I'm long range, so, um, getting the bells will be hard...but maybe, we could, uh, help Naruto-kun out and grab them?" She wasn't sure what she was going to do once they did get the bells, but she knew she couldn't do it by herself to begin with. "I-I mean, you are the best with taijutsu." Flattery would get you everywhere, her granny once said. And an Uchiha's ego was rather respondent to stroking. "And I swear, if we get a bell, you can have it," she quickly added, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Hn," was all he said but the cogs were turning his head. "So what can you do?" He asked, the battlefield laid out in front of him. "You said you're a long range fighter, but you're terrible with shuriken and kunai."

Komatsu couldn't help but grin a little. She did love to surprise people.

Their attention was stolen by Naruto however, as he burst out of the lake again. And again. And again. "This is..." She breathed, clutching her jacket. _So that's what you learnt from the scroll, Naruto-_ kun _._

All the plans and strategies she previously conjured were put on hold as Naruto summoned more and more clones. Even Sasuke seemed to have a red tinge to his cheeks. It was only when Kakashi used a Replacement Jutsu did her mind snap back into action. "Right. Pla-Plan." While the clones were fighting, she revealed a sealing scroll, larger and longer than the rest. "Ninja tool summoning," she whispered, putting her hands together.

Sasuke's jaw dropped an inch, which he quickly corrected. "You weren't kidding when you said 'long range weapons'," he mumbled, taking a breath. "I am going to be the one to get a bell in all of this?" He confirmed, eyes narrowed.

She nodded. Out of her, Naruto and Sasuke, she had the least to lose if she didn't make it genin.

"And you're sure you're a decent shot?"

She hesitated but nodded.

"Ninjutsu?" He questioned. Komatsu couldn't help but sigh a little; he had clearly not paid attention to team building exercises at the Academy. Iruka wanted them to know one another's chakra predispositions from the very beginning.

"Fūton. You're Katon, aren't you?" The adrenaline was beginning to pump through her veins, leave her worries behind. She wanted to win, but more importantly she wanted to be of help. They both jolted.

 _Wind and fire._

Sasuke looked to where Naruto was now hanging, having been caught in a trap. "I'll create a diversion, lead him away. Get the loser free and come find us. He can at least give cannon fodder." She wanted to ask where, but neither of them could know that ahead of time. "From there, support from above, then drop down and use whatever you have to enhance my Katon."

She bit her lip. It didn't seem detailed enough. When? Where? How? But this was an improvisation. Sasuke was after his own interests and was following his own agenda. "M-Maybe keep him in the dense forest area..?" She suggested hopefully.

"No, he'd just hide. He's too fast to try and hide from." He rejected the idea immediately, and she just nodded sombrely. "Ready?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, and threw out dozens of shuriken lined in a neat row.

What neither had been counting on was them piercing him from head to toe. Komatsu let out a squeak and Sasuke shook her shoulder roughly, and she bit down on her lip, forcing her silence. The horror of having indirectly helped killing a man did not last long when a log plummeted to the ground in place of a body, and while Sasuke cursed and began to leap away, Komatsu sighed in relief.

"Oi, get back here!" Naruto squirmed in his bounds, struggling to reach his kunai pouch.

"Wait one moment please, Naruto-kun!" Now seeing no signs of a back tracking Kakashi, she dropped down to the ground, now fully equipped. With some awkwardly paced tree walking and a slash of a kunai, the blind ungracefully tumbled onto the dirt. "Ah, sumimasen... Bu-But, we don't have time to waste. We need to meet up with Sasuke-kun."

Naruto cocked his head, the gratitude in his pupils draining quickly. "Eh? Teme? Why?" He dusted off his pants, stretching and standing. "Uwa, Komatsu-chan! Where'd you get that?!" He pointed at her back.

"We, uh, have a plan...sorta..." It was more of a deal to help one another. It was in their best interests. "And um...that can wait." It really wasn't the priority. "I promise, by the end of this, you're going to have a bell," she said with such poise that Naruto staggered back.

"We-Well of course I am, dattebayo! And you are too, Komatsu-chan!" He begun to dash, and she followed along without mentioning Sasuke's claim to 'her' bell. "But what about Sakura-chan?" He asked as they ran, brows etched with worry. "I haven't seen her since this all started."

Komatsu felt a selfish pang of indifference. She couldn't bring herself to care what happened to the girl. Whether she passed or failed. She wanted to though, and it was enough to cause guilt to gnaw at her conscience. But Sasuke was more useful and Naruto was... Naruto was nice. If any two were to become genin, it should be them. Not herself.

"I'm not sure, Naruto-kun," she instead answered. "Bu...But!-if we run into her on the way, um, maybe she'll come with us?" She offered. "L-Lets find Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun first." The boy wasn't especially happy with the latter part of that plan but they continued on, heads bobbing every which way in anticipation.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

Sasuke was cornered. His taijutsu was formidable, but Komatsu realised she was kidding herself if she thought he could delay Kakashi any longer. Her and Naruto crouched above them and the blond was itching to start a rematch.

"Naruto-kun, what should we do?" She asked in a whisper. Naruto had a natural inflection for traps, so that should have passed onto tactics, even if he chose to ignore it the large majority of the time.

"I dunno..." He squinted, looking down. "I guess we could rig a few traps. That should help the teme out." He was still reluctant. "What if he gets a bell? What then, Komatsu-chan?" His tone was gravelly, irate, but held the undertone of fear.

"Then I'll go back to the academy." The response was natural, felt right. "Er, I mean... We'll sort something out." Less so. "N-Now, traps..." She handed him her supply shuriken. "You'll need all you can get." Because neither expected Kakashi to be caught, not really.

Kakashi was gone, leaving Sasuke vulnerable and exposed on all sides.

"G-Go, quick! Sasuke-kun and I'll try to send him your way. If tha-that doesn't work, just set it off anyway." Maybe he could be distracted, just for a second.

"And then I'll get to pound him and teme!" With a cheerful crow, he disappeared.

This wasn't a plan, Komatsu thought despairingly. This was the remnants of a game of ninja gone wrong. Even so... She infused chakra to her heels, leaping to the centre of the tree in front. If she could keep this up, it would be a good vantage point.

"Is he behind me?!" Sasuke cursed to himself, shuffling about. He jumped at every twitter from the birds above.

"Nope," hummed a cheery drawl. "You never thought about from beneath did you?" A hand cracked the earth from under, and burst forth, grasping for Sasuke's ankle.

This was it. If Sasuke became incapacitated, they wouldn't have a chance. She pulled back, ready to strike...

...

..

.

"Now this is different." Kakashi's glove had a clear cut and a graze over the thumb. "Haven't encountered a shinobi using a bow in a long time."

Then, he was in front of her.

She launched off the tree, squirming to force her chakra stay in her feet when she landed, softening the impact. He carefully turned around to face them, hands holding the bells tauntingly. Sasuke stiffened and she gripped her bow until her knuckles were white.

"S-Sasuke-kun, p-push him to the left," she whispered, yet signed 'right' behind her back. "We... We need those bells, Kakashi-sensei." Her voice was soft, not built for trash talking. But everyone else had a go, so why not her? "So, um, p-prepare yourself!" She knelt, loading her bow and firing to his left. He dodged easily, but Sasuke took the opportunity to close in on him at his right.

She found herself scampering around them, trying to deal support where she could without injuring Sasuke himself. At one point she was forced into close quarters combat and caught in a neck hold, to Kakashi's amusement. He was less amused when she bit down on his fingers.

She didn't like being touched.

Sasuke was fierce and was managing to keep his attention. Komatsu could only help (an arrow here, missing his left knee) and continue to waste her precious arrow supply (a little lower and he would wear his headband on both eyes). She looked behind her shoulder and saw something glimmering in the grass under the sun's rays. Her eyes trailed up and sure enough, she saw a tuft of yellow poking out between the trees.

He mouthed 'ready' and Komatsu looked to Sasuke, still locked in battle. "I-I, um, o-over here!" She stood adjacent to the tripwire. "I-I want a bell as well! S-So stop and let me p-prove myself!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but withdrew to behind Kakashi where he nodded.

"Hn. Go ahead, Kakashi. She won't take long," he smirked. "I told you, I'm not like them."

Kakashi chuckled. "How nice it is to see my cute little genin getting along." Neither deigned to respond. The silver haired man stepped towards her, hands in pockets. "I guess I can go and keep to reading Icha Icha now," he yawned.

Now she knew how Naruto felt; ashamed and insecure. She remained silent, at the ready.

"Tsk, do you need a lesson in not letting your enemy get behind you, too?" Kakashi flickered, mask creased into a smile. The wire broke and Komatsu jumped to avoid the raining shuriken and kunai.

"I'll get you this time, dattebayo!" Naruto appeared from one of the shuriken, latching onto Kakashi's back. The jōnin chuckled...until more and more Naruto began appearing from them. From the trees behind, she saw the presumedly real Naruto snicker, arms folded proudly.

Sasuke's hands flew into action. Hebi, hitsugi, saru, inoshi, uma... "Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Again, his hand came to his mouth and in a large breath, fire was expelled.

Kakashi was making quick work of the clones, getting free much sooner than any of them had anticipated. He was beginning to actually try now, she realised. Gently, she directed her chakra to near her mouth, tensing in her struggle to keep its flow as razor thin as necessary. She then dropped her bow, joining Sasuke. "Ushi, inu, usagi..." She recited carefully before copying her squad mate's movements. "Fūton, Kūki-ryū." A jet of wind followed after the flame, furthering its intensity. They stepped forward, attempting to push Kakashi back.

"Good plan, but did you really think that would work twice?" They were both heaved up by the wrist and Komatsu let out a squeal, kicking both the raven haired boy and silver haired man. Sasuke glowered (more so than before) in return. "Yare, yare, you don't give up do you? I'm not letting you anywhere near my hand again though, that hurt you know." He feigned offence.

"Get your hands off my Sasuke-kun! I won't let you hurt him!" Sakura ran onto the field, hoping to do what Komatsu hadn't a clue. She threw a single kunai his way and Komatsu wondered if it was because she lied to Iruka it happened to end up aiming straight for her eye.

Kakashi took pity and he dropped Sasuke and leapt away. Sakura cried out in joy, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him. "Get off of me," he barked, pushing her away by the shoulders.

Kakashi shared a glance with Komatsu, who's face must've held sheer terror still. "Maa, maa Sakura-chan. Your teammate could've been injured you know." She did fly her a guilty look, but Komatsu continued to shudder at what could've happened if she hadn't been struggling in her sensei's grasp. "Anyway," Kakashi didn't seem to think it a huge issue, "time's almost up."

On cue, like a true underdog, Naruto appeared. "Sensei you messed with the wrong future Hokage!" He tackled him from behind, and Komatsu took the chance to concentrate her chakra into thin points in her now free fingers, and promptly jabbed them into Kakashi's own, nails curling around the nerve in the same way she'd so often felt her granny's. Already exposed by her bite, he flinched.

That was Komatsu's new claim to fame; making a jõnin flinch.

And that was all the time Naruto needed. Komatsu tumbled face first onto the dirt in a sprawled pile of limbs. She groaned. Another bruise for the road, she grumbled. When she peeked up from under her hood however, she scrambled onto her feet.

"That's right! The number one shinobi of Konoha wins!" Naruto held the bells in his hands, dancing in a circle in time with the alarm's incessant ringing. "That's it Sensei! I'm a ninja!" He looked down at his two bells, and then at the group.

"I see," Kakashi agreed. "Congratulations, Naruto-kun. You've grabbed both bells and now you'll most certainly pass at least. So what are you going to do now?" His eye's smile turned devilish once more.

"Uh, I, hm..." He gave Sakura a grin, but she didn't even meet his gaze, instead fussing over Sasuke's wounds. He then gazed at Komatsu, whom gazed back. "Komatsu-chan! I promised you'd get a bell!"

Sasuke's face was murderous.

"O-Oh." Was all she could sputter out as he thrust it into her hand. For a moment, warmth filled her palm. She could be someone with this—a kunoichi of Konohagakure. And maybe her granny would finally be proud.

"And I swear, if we get a bell, you can have it."

"I swear."

She sighed, shoulders slumping. "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. I..." She didn't bother explaining how she'd signed her one chance at becoming a successful kunoichi away to the sulking, broody raven haired boy standing across from them. "Here," she threw the bell to Sasuke, who caught it deftly.

He nodded and something faintly akin to appreciation entered his eyes briefly. Sakura scrunched her hair up into clumps, shaking her head wildly. "No, no, no! Sasuke-kun, please don't move on! You don't want to be stuck with Naruto of all people do you? Just come back to the academy with me and we can try again next yea..." She trailed off, realising he'd already turned his back to her.

Naruto was equally mortified and his clenched fists shook, the tinkling of his bell heard with each tremor. "I've already been held back heaps of times, Komatsu-chan. I can do it one more time, 'tte bayo." He stuffed the bell into the folds of her scarf, and the two traded light wrist slaps, trying to shove the bell onto the other.

Komatsu didn't have a dream. Naruto did. A dream he was willing to suffer and suffer and suffer and suffer for. This was all he had. Without being a shinobi, where else would he go? Would he even still get his sponsorship allowance? The Sandaime had a soft spot for the boy she knew, but she could never be sure. She could get a job with Teuchi again, or join the genin corps. She would be mocked to begin with, but it would be better than watching Naruto being beaten down again, even if she faced Iruka's disappointed-but-trying-to-be-supportive smile.

Or maybe the thought of being alone with Sasuke on a squad made her retch.

Either one.

"This is touching and all but I believe I'm going to be sick." Kakashi plucked both bells, fastening them both to his belt. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but good job, Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's eyes glistened, while Sasuke's only perked up ever so slightly.

"S-So, Komatsu-san and I are being sent back to the Academy..?" Sakura's voice cracked. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her hand clasped her stomach.

A horrible little voice told Komatsu she deserved it. Probably her granny.

Kakashi sighed. "I'll speak with you both privately. Boys, there's two bento lunches under the memorial stone. Dig in." They didn't need further invitation. The jōnin turned back to them once they were gone, arms folded. "One more of you is going to pass," he started, and Sakura bit back a yelp. Her posture straightened, and she gazed up at their teacher, serpentine eyes both determined and pleading. Komatsu just perused the fascinating array of pebbles at her feet. "This test was about team work," Sakura's breath caught. Komatsu moved onto the grass blades. "and only one of you displayed a hint of willingness to work with squad mates." Komatsu felt a warm hand on her head. "Despite now having to check my thumb for infection at the hospital, welcome Komatsu-chan."

A beat.

Sakura began to sniffle.

Another.

Kakashi began to explain how she still had one more chance to make it as a genin with what they were calling the 'wildcard squad.' It was a benefit of being in a four man squad, he told her. The three whom hadn't passed from the four man squads of their graduating year would be placed together and tested one more time. They wouldn't be allowed to take Chūnin exams that year or missions above a D rank for six months, but it was better than what the other fifteen candidates were getting.

Sakura still sobbed, crying out for Sasuke. Kakashi tilted his head towards the forest, motioning for Komatsu to leave.

She trotted over to her bow and gladly did so, wiping away her own tears as she did so.

She didn't disappoint them.

It would be okay.

She would finally find her.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

The two boys were wolfing down their lunches when Komatsu found them, Naruto torn between sombre and absolutely positively ecstatic. He shifted into the latter when Sasuke gave a surprised, "Hn."

"Komatsu-chan!? You're here?! Does that mean that you-I mean, we-?!" He tipped out his bento, and Komatsu silently mourned the loss of good food.

"I'm uh, your squad mate, I guess. Permanently." She smoothly side stepped a hug sent her way. Naruto pursed his lip in an expression that reeked of hurt. She ignored it however, and sat down on the memorial beside Sasuke. The blond followed suit, huffing before brightening once more.

"We did it! I'm a ninja! You're a ninja, but more importantly I'm going to become Hokage dattebayo! Oh, if you're here, what, what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto's face fell when he didn't receive an answer. "Oh...so, she..?"

"She's being moved to a different squad. Something better for her." Komatsu wasn't lying. "So, um, you're stuck with me instead." She tried a laugh and it ended up a coughing fit.

Sasuke looked unimpressed but knocked a steady hand onto her back until she could breathe again. "The Fūton Jutsu?" When she nodded, his judgement appeared to secede. "Hn, well don't overuse it. It's helpful." He went back to his lunch, carefully picking around the snow peas.

Naruto grumbled, his bento already empty and consumed. "Hey, do you wanna go out to Ichiraku and celebrate, Komatsu-chan?! ...and you too, teme...I guess."

"Like I'd want to eat dinner with you anyway, dobe."

"What'd you say?!" If Komatsu hadn't been in between them, she doubted Naruto would have resisted the urge to tackle him to the ground. "Hmph, whatever. You're just mad because I got the bells and you didn't."

"I-It was a team effort, Naruto-kun," she reminded him gently. "Kakashi-sensei said that was the point of this test. We have to work as a team..." The two boys raised their eyebrows at one another.

Like that was going to work anytime soon.

Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke, eye crinkled in a genuine smile. "Congratulations, Squad Seven." He crouched so he was eye level with them. His eye trailed up to what they were using as a seat. "Engraved on that stone are the village's greatest heroes." His eye seemed to droop.

Naruto was immediately pressing his hands against it, 'oohs' and 'ahs' coming from him every now and then. "It's decided! I'm going to get put on that stone too! Dattebayo!"

"It's not that kind of stone, loser." Sasuke hissed. "They're KIA. They're..."

"Killed-in-Action," Kakashi finished. Naruto stiffened. "This is a memorial to them. The names of my closest friends are engraved here."

No one moved until Komatsu stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry for your loss, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke and Naruto stared incredulously, but the former moved to do the same, although without words. Naruto was still in shock, tracing the worn letters on the stone.

Kakashi's brow crinkled lightly and he shook his head. "Your concern is touching," he said at least somewhat genuinely. "But I think we should talk about something far more important." He stood up. "Why you all passed."

"I got the bells, that's why!" Naruto boasted proudly. "And teme did because Komatsu-chan gave him a bell," he added with a grumble.

"Well, that's exactly why Komatsu-chan passed." Komatsu wondered with a sinking gut if this 'chan' thing was going to catch on. "Think about it; why would I do it? Two bells, four people?"

Sasuke caught on. "Teamwork." As sour as it tasted in his mouth, it earn an approving glance from their sensei. "What matters is the mission...not us."

"Not you," Kakashi corrected. "The three of you together is what matters the most, mission objective aside."

"B-But wouldn't we be breaking the rules then? I mean, isn't the mission above the squad?" That's what the Shinobi Principles said, and the Academy taught them religiously.

He grinned. "In the shinobi world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are, well, worse than scum."

He gave them a flourish and a thumbs up.

"This test is officially over! Squad Seven will have its first mission tomorrow! You're all dismissed." He proceeded to shushin, leaving them choking on his dust.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

 **Team Seven got the bells! Exciting, right? I hope I made it believable enough and not OOC on Sasuke or Naruto's part. I also really tried to keep Komatsu fairly low levelled so tell me if you think she was out of line at any point and I'll keep it in mind for next time! This chapter was going to be even longer believe it or not but I split it into separate parts. I also realise Sakura being kicked out will be an item of contention, but the four man squad element is a really cliche part of storytelling in the Naruto FanFiction community and I want to try and create something a bit more original than that. New people means things will change~ But Sakura will not be forgotten! I plan on moulding her into a badass, something Naruto itself took way too long to do.**

 **Sorry for the obligatory outfit description too but in the end her clothing also helps explain part of her personality so~**

 **Please, please, please review this chapter because it's a big story event, so I want to know whether my interpretation was good! But of course, fave and follow if you liked what you read. And keep reading in the future too :) Well, ja Ne everyone!**

 **P.S. If there are any history nerds out there, judging by Komatsu's weapon, you will probably know who I named her after, hehe.**


	11. Under

**So sorry for disappearing for so long! I've actually had this chapter written for a long while, I'd just hoped to add more to it! I'm still very much invested in this story and have a lot planned for Komatsu and the rest of the Naruto cast!**

 **guest Thank you so much for your feedback! I'll try my best to not include that anymore. Are titles and Japanese terms for things in the show okay? E.g. Tokubetsu jounin? Although I will keep dattebayo since there is no accurate English translation of it. But thank you for bringing it to my attention and I hope you keep reading!**

 **please read and review!**

 **-;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;-**

Naruto sniffled after Kakashi, murmuring about how cool their sensei was. Sasuke 'hned' lightly and stood up to walk away, nodding in his squad's direction. His skills had been recognised by a jōnin, so it was a good day. However, he was still stuck with the worst scoring genin of their class, so this was definitely going to come back to bite him.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun," she waved weakly, surprised when he returned the favour with a mock salute. Whether that was in jest or actually mocking her, who knew.

"Tomorrow you're going to teach me how to climb trees," he said solemnly as he walked away.

"Eugh, can't believe I have to be on a team with him," Naruto stuck his tongue out at the retreating figure. "I can't believe Sakura-chan was moved to another squad. That's so unfair! Wouldn't it be great if it was the three of us, Komatsu-chan?" She nodded even if the thought made her stomach flip. "I'm gonna go get Ichiraku! Wanna come with me?"

"Ano...S-Sorry, but I need to go home. My grandmother wants to see me and is um, not very tolerant of tardy people." It was half true, at least.

Her grandmother _hated_ lateness.

"Ah. Okay then." The corners of his mouth dropped a little. "I bet she'd hate Kakashi-sensei then! Seeya, Komatsu-chan," he saluted and ran off in the opposite direction Sasuke had gone.

Komatsu sat for a while longer, tidying up the mess the boys made. She didn't bother with her own—her stomach felt flipped around enough as it was. Maybe she really would be sick. She heaved off the stone and stepped through the grass and onto the path towards the village centre. Dinner still had to be made after all. The day was still young, she noted, thankful for the hood shielding her eyes.

It was at a rare visit to the meat market did she meet Nara Yoshino, a good friend of her grandmother's. The woman bumped into her from the side, knocking out the painstakingly packed bags she couldn't see over.

"Oh, Komatsu-chan, I didn't see you there." Yoshino giggled, bending down and picking up several cans of fruit and vegetables. "I hope you don't have this every night," she frowned.

"Ah, um, good afternoon Nara-san." Komatsu blushed, sinking into her already smothering clothing. "Thank you very much." She would have bowed, but then they would have fallen all over again.

"You didn't answer my question." Yoshino eyed her. Shikaku may have been the clan's head, but Yoshino was its backbone-in more ways than one. When all she did was give an indifferent (but very polite) shrug, the woman sighed. "Your grandmother is such a proud and strong woman, she wouldn't let you ask for help anyway, would she?" Komatsu nodded rapidly; Yoshino was smarter than Shikaku, in her own way. The two stood in silence amidst the bustling market for a moment, and Komatsu rubbed her eye, accidentally scratching across a healing wound. "You're bleeding," she said carefully, pointing to her jawline.

"'M fine, Nara-san."

"Don't give me that." Komatsu flinched. A parental instinct won out over her suspicion and she leant over her, frowning all the more at her forehead. "Is your grandmother home?" She shook her head. "Then you're coming over for afternoon tea with us. Shika should be home now -probably lazing about as usual- so don't worry about being stuck with this old woman."

"Y-You're not old, Nara-san," was all she said meekly in return. Luckily, the woman laughed and Komatsu felt her cheeks grow a little cooler.

Yoshino didn't display many of the casual affectionate habits she held with the other children she knew to Komatsu. Maybe it was because of her hood she didn't ruffle her hair. But in truth, she was glad. She hated rejecting physical contact to those who meant well, but it just made her eyes itch and her throat close and _stoptoocloseplease_.

She shook her head. Her chakra was already responding violently, rushing towards her toes and fingertips. Biting her lip, she forced air through her nostrils, puffing her cheeks out in an effort to regulate her breathing. Her chakra was delicate, she was told. Fragile, hypersensitive, easily swayed and rather prone to bleeding through her limbs. Granny said it was a real spoilt brat's chakra. Iruka said she wasn't a brat though; he said she was the opposite.

Whatever that was.

She contemplated quietly excusing herself and escaping Yoshino's presence but quickly dismissed it. Aside from the fact it would never work, she didn't want to lose the woman's good favour. She _did_ like visiting the Nara compound and playing shõgi with Shikamaru, even if it was a little depressing how horribly she lost each time. He never even tried either. So, like always she resigned herself to nodding along and listening to her companion babble and barter with sticky handed merchants.

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

"Maa, they think they can outwit me because I'm a woman?" Yoshino complained to herself more than Komatsu. "I'll give them a piece of my mind one of these days." Komatsu flinched; that _wasn't_ her giving them a piece of her mind? "But I think that's all," Yoshino announced, glancing at her list. "Now then, I'll take some of that." Komatsu sighed lightly as her burden was lessened.

The Nara compound didn't have the sheer size like the Hyūga estate, but it felt much more homely. Even in the head's house servants weren't to be found, much less Branch Family members. Although, Yoshino could use a hand occasionally, she thought as the woman struggled to open the doors with the sheer load she was carrying. Komatsu would have offered to help, but like her granny, Yoshino wore her pride in every fibre of her apron. That's why they got along so well, she supposed. Inside, family photos lay in rows across tables and benches, a subtle display of their wealth. Komatsu didn't have any photos of herself, aside her first hunting trip and her identification. The kitchen was spacious and allowed the two of them and their bags in with space to spare. She set down Yoshino's groceries on the counter and unceremoniously dumped her own on the floor.

"Hood off," Yoshino ordered from behind her. "You shouldn't hide your face. A woman needs to be confident to succeed in a man's world," she added a little more gently.

Komatsu complied but looped her fingers around her bangs, twirling furiously. Yoshino tsked but said no more. She was now a host, after all. Shikaku drawled a greeting, not even blinking at Komatsu's appearance in his kitchen.

"Troublesome day?" His wife asked absentmindedly, chopping strawberries.

"Yare, yare," he yawned and scratched his stomach. It said everything. "G'd arvo, Komatsu-san," he gave a small wave, which she returned shyly. Shikaku acted like more a boy than a man, and even then a childish man. It made him likeable to Komatsu, if infuriating to Yoshino. "I heard you got Hatake as your sensei." Yoshino stopped mid-chop, trying to covertly glance down at the girl. "So..." He thrust his hands into his pockets, eyebrows raised. "How'd it go?"

"U-Uh..." She rolled on the balls of her feet. "We-We, um, it was..."

"What a drag. What're you doing home so early, old man?" Shikamaru was next, yawning and scratching his stomach.

"Your mother told me she wanted me home for the afternoon, so here I am." A grin grew across his features. "What? Don't wanna see your own father now you're a big tough genin?" Shikamaru grimaced up at him as his ponytail was thoroughly tousled. "Anyway," he continued sharply in face of Yoshino's pointed looks. "Make nice, we have a guest."

"Yo. Chõji and Ino-san are out back."

"Shikamaru, where are your manners?" Yoshino admonished him.

"You're the one letting her bleed all over the tiles," he drawled in reply, causing her to gasp. "Don't pull my ear woman!" Shikaku chuckled at the display for a moment but sauntered over to Komatsu and her bloody chin.

"Mm, come on then. I'll get you patched up." He jerked his head towards the door. "Yoshino won't let me have dinner otherwise." Shikamaru clicked his lips together, striking down an invisible whip. His father just shrugged, unfazed. Komatsu trotted to the door -at Yoshino's consent- and obediently followed the head Nara down the hall and into the courtyard. Although she did indeed receive ointment and bandages, Shikaku's eyes were calculating when he sat her down. "How are you doing?" He asked nonchalantly.

"W-What do you mean, Nara-sama?" A few more drips and the dam would break. She clamped her lips together.

"Heh, I guess that's up to you to decide." He dipped his fingers in the salve and moved to apply when she flinched. "Eh, do it yourself," he shrugged.

Her shoulders sagged and she hurriedly rubbed the strange smelling cream on her jaw. It smudged into her scarf's folds, but neither commented. "I'm um...okay." She eventually decided on. Shikaku hummed lowly in acknowledgement, drumming his finger on the step and handing her the bandage. "Thank you, Nara-sama... U-Um, may I be excused? I'd like to ask Shikamaru-kun about his test, if that's alright."

"He didn't have a test." Komatsu's jaw hung open. "Eh, don't keep it against Hatake, he's an ass by nature." She frowned at the foul language. "Yare, yare you're as bad as Yoshino. Go on then, don't let this old man keep you any longer." Komatsu scampered away, swatting away her own hands reaching to the bandage.

Squad Ten sat in the living room, strewn about on the floor and chairs. Chōji was the first to notice her entrance and waved cheerfully. "Konnichiwa Komatsu-san! Shikamaru was just saying you came over." He gestured to the seat next to him. "C'mon, have a chip."

"Ugh, don't take it. It's got more calories in one than I have in a day." Ino rolled her eyes, standing from her position lying on the mat. "Konnichiwa," she added as an afterthought. "Shikamaru-kun didn't tell me you were coming over," she stated, lips pursed.

"That's because I didn't know," the boy answered dully, yawning. "So did Ma really just whisk you away? Isn't that kidnapping or something?" Even if it was, he was sure his mother could get away with it.

Komatsu twirled her hair into a knot, shrugging. "Nara-san wanted me to come over for afternoon tea..." She mumbled. "I can leave if I'm, uh, intruding," she added hastily. Shikamaru shook his head, sighing how troublesome it would be to deal with his mother later. With a grateful nod, she took her seat next to Chōji, arms folded in her lap rigidly.

"How did your squad go today, Komatsu-san?" He piped up, chewing loudly.

"More importantly, how did Sasuke-kun do?" Ino leant forward, elbows on the coffee table. "Ah, he's so amazing. You're so lucky to be on a squad with him...although it must be horrible having Naruto and Billboard Brow," she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Komatsu was unsure how to respond; Ino and herself had never been close, so to speak. She wasn't going to reject any offers though. "Um, well..." The three peered at her expectantly. "We had to do a test," she began, and as expected, all three of their expressions morphed into disgust. "Kakashi-sensei said we were pr-probably going to fail, and be sent back to the academy." The disgust was replaced with shock.

"They can do that?" Ino's face paled. If they had been given another sensei, then maybe...

"Well, I guess Kakashi-sensei, he um, is a little tough? He said we're the first group to ever pass." She felt her chest puff out a little in pride in spite of herself.

"Yea, yeah, good on you-but what about Sasuke-kun?"

"He was wonderful, Ino-san," she eventually caved, drooping. "He pushed Kakashi-sensei back, so Naruto-kun could grab him. We couldn't have done it without him."

Shikamaru snorted. "How'd the knucklehead and Sakura-san do?" He cracked his neck, stretching. "Bet they were like headless chickens." He muttered.

"Actually, after his um...false start, Naruto-kun did really well," she said earnestly. "He's a lot better than everyone gives him credit for." Her cheeks flushed, coming off harder than she intended. "And Sakura-san..? ..oh." A spiteful kernel grew inside her, but she pushed it back, swallowing her pride. "I think you should ask Sakura-san yourself when you see her. Gently," she added hastily. The two boys appeared perplexed, but Ino appeared thoughtful.

"Who'd have thought..." She murmured, twiddling her thumbs. Komatsu wouldn't meet her gaze and Shikamaru quickly grew out of the silence. He yawned, casting a longing glance towards the shogi board.

"Two v two?" He suggested, a playful smile playing on his lips.

For a lazy bastard, he sure did love winning.

"Sure, what're the teams?" Chõji agreed, bobbing his head goodnaturedly. "Do ya wanna go with me, Komatsu-san? Ino-san always wants to be with Shikamaru anyway." The blonde stuck out her tongue in reply. "Oh yeah, _real_ mature."

Komatsu giggled behind her hand, sidling up onto her side of the board. She grinned across at Shikamaru, who was already deep in concentration. He would win-they all knew it. The challenge was making him work for it. "Uh, who's um, like, starting?" Shikamaru shrugged, moving forward a pawn.

"Shrugging like he hasn't always seen twenty moves ahead-what a jerk," Chõji grumbled playfully, munching on crumbs. "What'dya think Komatsu-san? Defence or offence?"

She cocked her head to one side, scrunching her face. "Does it really even matter?" She eventually admitted with a prolonged sigh.

"...no, it really doesn't," Chōji agreed with another shrug, grinning wryly. "Maybe having no strategy at all is the perfect strategy against our strategical strategist." Komatsu nodded, moving forward their own pawn.

"Eugh get on with it. You're making my head hurt," Ino complained, clutching her forehead. "I know! I'll make the next move! That's alright, right Shikamaru?"

Chōji subtly grabbed a pencil and paper, claiming he was working out tactics and hastily scrawled a message. Komatsu's shoulders shook in her forceful attempt at looking stoic.

 _"Maybe we have a chance at winning after all?"_

;-;;-;;;-;;;;-;;;;-;;;;;;-;;;;;;-–-;;;;;;

" _How_ did we lose that? Ino-san had practically killed off half of her men!" Chōji flopped backwards onto the carpet, groaning.

"What can I say? We're talented," Ino flipped her hair, sparkling with triumph.

"And Shikamaru made like three moves!" He continued without pause.

"Three moves too many," Shikamaru remarked dryly. "You did alright; I was only gonna make one and then you pulled out that Climbing Silver." It was a small consolation, they supposed.

"You're just all smug 'cause Asuma-sensei couldn't beat you." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Komatsu squeezed the ends of the table, smiling down at the board. "I-Is Asuma-sensei nice?" She asked, fidgeting in place.

"Nice? He gave us barbecue!" Chōji beamed, rocking in place. "And he didn't give us a test like your sensei. That sounds really awful."

"Such a drag," Shikamaru agreed. "What was the point of it again?"

"Teamwork," she mumbled. "I guess with us, it made sense to test that." Naruto and Sasuke would butt heads from now on certainly, but at least they could be trusted to put a mission first.

"No wonder they didn't test us-we have amazing teamwork, don't we Shikamaru-kun, Chõji-kun?" Ino folded her arms, chest puffed out. "After all, we are the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho."

"Sure, whatever Boss," Shikamaru yawned, knocking shoulders with her playfully. "But Naruto-kun and Uchiha? Yeesh, give me a break. That's a match made in hell." He raised an eyebrow at Komatsu. Funny, she thought, him leaving off Sakura. "Sure you're gonna be able to handle them, Komatsu-san?" Ino went to smack him but he batted her away. "Nah, really-they're both idiots so I dunno how you're gonna stand being the only sane person there." Ino's mouth gaped but Shikamaru covered it with his hand.

"Tha-That's-they're-" she protested a little too weakly. "It's um...just an adjustment? They just need to get used to each other, that's all." She put her hands up, straining a smile. "It-it will be fine though-it's always fine-always fine."

"Komatsu-chan, your grandmother is here!" Yoshino called out, waving a hand from the kitchen.

Komatsu's back stiffened and she gripped the table roughly, shoulders hunched. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, eyes thin and thoughtful. He stood, pulling Ino and Chõji up with him. "Her old lady is even more troublesome than my own. Gives me a hard time," he grumbled to them, scuffing his feet. "'Devote your talents to something else Shikamaru-chan-shogi is for the old and cripped." Blah blah..." The trio shared a giggle.

Komatsu scrambled up to face them, tentatively leading them to the two gossiping matriarchs in the kitchen and a dozing Shikaku on the bench top. At least, Komatsu thought he was before he opened one eye and winked at her. "G-Good afternoon Grandmother." She bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't come home on time."

"Oh don't worry dear, I already explained to your grandmother. All my fault," Yoshino laughed and her granny pretended to as well.

"Maybe next time leave me a note, or just wait dearie," Tadako advised, jaw tight.

"Yeah, 'cause that's more important than bandaging her," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Tadako looked his way and he averted his gaze, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my, is that you Chōji-chan? I feel like you've already grown again." She ruffled the Akimichi's hair, ignoring his attempts to slither away. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you and my Ko-chan aren't secretly related you look so alike." Komatsu's ears burned but she wouldn't lower herself this time. She didn't want to offend Chōji with what she knew her granny meant behind the sugar laden smile.

"We were just about to have afternoon tea, Tadako-san. Won't you join us?" Yoshino held up a sweet smelling plate of mochi, making Komatsu's mouth water. "I think we know Komatsu's preference," she teased, and the girl covered her mouth, rubbing her neck with her other hand.

"I couldn't possibly inconvenience you my dear Yoshino-san. I think I'd like to have a chat with Ko-chan about her day in the comfort of our own home, as I'm sure you'd like to ask your son." Her eyes glinted. "I hear you got the Fang's pup." Shikaku's second eye flickered open. "Oh, dear, I meant Hatake-kun," she knelt down to Komatsu's level, squeezing her shoulder tightly. "It's okay to be upset sweetheart. He's never passed anyone."

Komatsu blinked, shuddering from the contact. But then she looked from the three children beside her to Shikaku and spread her lips in a fragile line. "Well, G-Grandmother... I-I..."

"She and Sasuke-kun passed Honda-san! They were so amazing apparently-and then there's Naruto-kun and Billboard Brow," Ino's expression changed vicariously, from sparkling pupils to scrunched eyebrows. She bumped against the other girl's shoulders, flashing her a white smile so brilliant Komatsu almost didn't jump on contact. "Obviously no one's going to beat the new Ino-Shika-Cho formation but hey, a team with Sasuke-kun's the next best thing."

Tadako's smile froze in place, while Yoshino's grew evermore wider. "Ah! That's such brilliant news Komatsu-chan. You must have a very special team to live up to Hatake-san's expectations."

"If only you celebrated our son passing this much," Shikaku commented dryly, earning a contemptuous glare.

"I see." Her grandmother sobered for a moment. "Well, I'll have to hear all about it at home!" She clapped her hands together and put a finger to her lips.

Komatsu almost buried herself in Shikamaru's arms in that last goodbye.

 **-;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;-**

 **So there you have it! Shikamaru is amazing at shogi and my Yoshino bias is clearly showing. I really don't want to villainise any of the Naruto cast or bash them, so I'm trying to explore different aspects of them. I honestly love Ino and Sakura, they just don't come into their own very often and it's so frustrating to see.**

 **but RnR! I hope to start updating regularly again and get stuck into the story! I have so much planned for this fic and I hope some of you stick around for the ride. 33**


	12. Underwhelmed

"Grandmother, I'm leaving." Morning came and now Komatsu's scarf reached her lips. She found herself smiling though; she could pretend she was Kakashi-sensei.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" The old woman asked, a glint in her eye. When Komatsu lowered her scarf in obedience, she chuckled, shoving her away. "My, my! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She continued to cackle as Komatsu pulled it back up, bowed and walked out, holding multiple boxes.

Naruto probably wasn't going to eat a proper breakfast, and who knew what Sasuke's eating habits were and then it'd just be plain rude to leave her sensei out wouldn't it? Speaking of senseis... She spotted Iruka just ahead, whistling to himself. She reached out her hand to him, to call to him but went limp. How was she meant to explain this? She wanted to tell him everything about her team, about how she felt guilty about not feeling guilty for Sakura. How she already missed the Academy. Instead she watched him until he turned into a speck, clutching her lunch boxes rightly.

"Are you thinking of being late too?" Kakashi materialised next to her, causing her to shriek through cloth. "Maa, maa and here I thought you were the most controlled in the group." He glanced down at her full arms. "For me? You shouldn't have." He froze mid wink when she offered up one of them to him. "Oh. Actually for me." Komatsu stared up at him, eyes wide and expectant. "Well, thank you." He went to pet her head but stopped at the hood. "Maa, I can see even less of your face than you can see of mine. That must be against the rules." She stiffened, protectively gripping her collar. Neither spoke for a moment until the taller of them took a step ahead, hands stuffed in pockets. "Wanna get lost on the path of life?"

"We-I should, um, probably be there on time, Sensei."

"Well you're no fun are you?"

"Oi, Sensei! You're late!" Naruto screeched, jabbing his finger at the spiky haired man. "And you too Komatsu-chan?" He pouted, arms crossed.

"Pretty unprofessional if you ask me." Sasuke leant on the bridge's railing, tapping his feet.

"S-Sorry, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Komatsu bowed. "I ran into Kakashi-sensei and, um, I..." she looked up incredulously at her teacher. "How did we run late?"

Kakashi shrugged. "You got me." He shushed Naruto's further protests and instead held out a scroll. "As promised, today we will be receiving our first official mission as Squad Seven."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Yes! Well then what're we waiting for?-apart from you Sensei."

Sasuke snorted softly, and Komatsu forced a muffled laugh.

"Guess not much."

Kakashi simply sighed, shrugged and began to casually climb up the nearest building's walls. He looked behind to catch awed gazes but frowned when there were none. Instead he found Komatsu toddling up after him, slipping every few steps like a newborn babe. Naruto and Sasuke were shoving one another trying to climb up after her, falling down quickly after getting a foot up.

"Well that's different."

Most clan children were well aware of tree walking from a young age, but considering his three genin's circumstances, he'd assumed them ignorant.

"Oi dobe, get out of the way." Sasuke elbowed his face, struggling up the wall. "You're just gonna fall anyway."

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto barked back. "Teme, I'll show you-dattebayo!" He shoved a palm in the other boy's face and he managed to propel himself a little higher. Komatsu let out a small gasp as he clipped her ankle and quickly leapt to a nearby railing, clinging on for dear life. "A-Ah sorry Komatsu-chan!"

Kakashi sighed. He followed Komatsu and picked her up to join the boys on the street. "Let's just...walk, shall we?" Komatsu scrambled away, clutching her shoulders.

All three of them had to agree.

* * *

"Why can't we get a better mission?! We're real ninja now and real ninja should be out doing important stuff not gardening." Naruto screeched, shaking his fist at the Hokage and Iruka, the latter of whom bit back.

"You're just genin! This is your first mission! Be grateful you're helping out the village at all!" Iruka's voice was so rarely raised in her presence, Komatsu still winced. "Stop being a runt and do your part!"

"Iruka," Hiruzen placed a hand inbetween the two and cleared his throat. "You are well aware of the rules, Naruto. You do not simply get to defend your village-you must earn that honour." Naruto's foul disposition shifted for a moment, and his brows furrowed in deep contemplation. It was just enough time for Kakashi to saunter to the desk and push his knuckle headed student back, much to his chagrin.

"So what's on the list today? After all their complaining you've got to give us something worth it, right Iruka-kun?" Kakashi winked and Iruka flushed scarlet. Komatsu covered the remainder of her face with her scarf. She understood Iruka was an adult but there were some things she just didn't want to see.

Hiruzen unravelled a rather impressive looking scroll and began to speak in such a low, monotone voice Komatsu wondered if he was deliberately provoking Naruto. "Babysitting a senior councillor's son, weeding Hiroshi-san's garden, picking potatoes for the local farms-oh Tora is lost again I see-and finding herbs for local medical practices." He glanced up from the parchment, eyebrow raised. "Any takers?"

Kakashi peered into each of his students' eyes. Bored, bored and frankly terrified. To his surprise, Komatsu pattered forward, hand raised tentatively. Iruka beamed down at her, urging her to speak.

"Ma-May we please help...herbs..?" She mumbled, wringing her hands. Iruka strained to hear her speak but Hiruzen leant back, nodding.

"Is that agreeable with you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't get a chance to speak however as Naruto scoffed, looking away indignantly. "That's boring. Why can't we go rescue a princess or somethin' instead? That'd be way more fun, 'tte bayo!"

"It's our first mission dweeb. They're not going to give us that straight away." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Besides, civilians don't have as easy way in to hospitals and medical ninjutsu like us." With the constant backlog of wounded soldiers, even during times of peace, small clinics for lesser, civilian needs were allowed to be established, provided they reported to the hospital every season or so. Komatsu had always dreamt of running her own little clinic, paintings covering the walls and ceilings.

She sighed.

"Well yeah, but we're us. First team ever to pass Kakashi-sensei's test! That makes us special on default right?" Naruto reasoned, still huffing. Komatsu slipped away from their little huddle, scanning their options. There was the forest-or the training ground perhaps? But the outskirts had rarer herbs because the civilians were always too worried about the Nara deer or Yamanaka boar to go looking.

Komatsu had only met the Ino-Shika-Cho when she was caught doing target practice with their family's symbols. She was let off of course. They couldn't blame a civilian child. And she had a feeling her grandmother's instant connection with Yoshino played a part in it too.

"W-Well yeah. But-!"

"Team Kakashi, good luck with your first mission. I wish you success." Hiruzen deposited the scroll into the jounin's reluctant hand and gave them a dismissive wave. He took a long breath from his pipe-he loved all of the village's children but he was old. All of the other attendants at the mission desk breathed a sigh of relief as well. There was always that squad.

"This is so unfair!" Naruto grumbled as Kakashi yanked him by the collar to the door. Sasuke strode alongside, snickering. Komatsu followed behind after turning to give the Hokage and Iruka a small bow. Both chuckled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Get off me!" He snapped, batting Kakashi's hand away. The man sighed and mumbled something about having to grab extra supplies before wandering into another room. Komatsu was pretty sure he was grabbing sleeping pills. "We still shouldn't be doing this stupid mission," he huffed. "Why'd ya go and pick it Komatsu-chan? Don't ya wanna do anything exciting?" Komatsu looked at the ground, shuffling from left to right.

"U-Um, I, er, thought it'd be fun." Both boys' eyebrows were raised in suspicion. "L-Like herbs are in the fore-forests right? W-We could train while looking for them. R-Remember what you said yesterday, Sasuke-kun?" The Uchiha's expression relaxed slightly, and after a moment of careful contemplation, he nodded.

Naruto's foul disposition suddenly morphed into one of excitement. "That's right! You were gonna teach us that super cool awesome jutsu thing weren't you?!" He was now bouncing off the walls.

"It's not a jutsu, it's a chakra control exercise," she replied almost automatically, reciting what her grandmother had told her so many times. She curled her arms around her shoulders, avoiding eye contact with her teammates. "And I've been told I'm not that good at it, so don't get your hopes up or anything..."

"It'll be better than whatever he can teach us." Sasuke tilted his head towards the approaching Kakashi, who appeared relatively calmer and pleasantly surprised at his students' quiet chit chat.

"Have we all decided to get along now munchkins?" He ruffled Sasuke and Naruto's hair, receiving swipes from both of them. "Well not all of us, clearly. Now, we've got the list of herbs we need, the problem is finding them. It'll be just like a scavenger hunt, eh?"

"Oo! Oo! Do we get a prize?!" Naruto looked up excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"We get paid, idiot." Sasuke's terseness was enough to restart their bickering all over again.

"What'd you say teme?! How dare you soeak to the future Hokage like that, dattebayo!"

"Well, it was a nice ninety seconds," Kakashi hummed, nose crinkling down at Komatsu. She nodded but shrunk away from the two boys, trying to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

* * *

"It's this one! I'm sure of it!" Naruto stomped on the ground, shaking the plant in his hands roughly. Around him were shredded remains of harvested flora, all of which not what he was looking for.

"Um, no. It's not, Naruto-kun. Good try though," Komatsu carefully coaxed the weed out of his palm, letting it drop into the flora graveyard below. The boy pouted, arms crossed. Sasuke snorted from a few metres away, face buried in a rather elaborate looking diagram. Kakashi basked in the sun in a branch above, reading leisurely. "B-But that's okay! This is a, um, tricky one."

"Found it." Sasuke threw a bunch into the boys' communal basket, adding to their modest pile. "It's not hard if you just look, dweeb." Naruto went to bark angrily but Komatsu stepped in between them. This was her territory, so she'd found herself much more in control than usual. That and she felt thrilled she knew something Sasuke didn't.

"Ma-Maybe you should share the list then, Sasuke-kun?" She suggested. Kakashi cocked his head, indicating his attention.

"Yeah, teme! Give the rest of us a go!" Naruto fumed. "Komatsu-chan and I are at a disadvantage! We have no hope of winning sensei's prize otherwise!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Actually, little Wallflower here is miles ahead of you both. But I suppose you were too busy to notice." Komatsu's basket was considerably fuller than theirs' and Sasuke's eye twitched upon realising it. "Chop chop. Lin-san wanted these back by four and it's already noon."

"Noon!?" Naruto boomed. "I feel like we've been out here for hours!" On cue, his stomach growled loudly. "It's lunchtime sensei," he whined. "Can't we take a break?"

Kakashi gazed at his remaining students, both of whom's expressions held nothing but indifference. "Mmmm, nope." He slid back comfortably into his branch. "You can rest easy when you're finished, and by the looks of it you've a ways to go." He beckoned Komatsu with a lazy hand as the other two wrestled for the scroll and she wobbled up the tree to stand beside him, peering down cautiously. "Don't try and read, it's not for kiddies," he tsked, smirking when her cheeks turned as red as her hair. "I was just going to ask if you could give the others a bit of a headstart. You seem to be a bit of a herbology prodigy." It was flattery rather than praise she knew. These herbs were basic; Sasuke just considered studying plants beneath him and Naruto probably didn't even know you could.

Komatsu blushed, shaking her head. "I garden..." she mumbled. "Sakura-san would've known all these too," she clenched her fists, stomach twisting in knots.

"Probably," Kakashi agreed. "She was the top kunoichi in your class." Komatsu nodded dumbly, unsure as to where this was leading. "Would you check on her for me?" Komatsu blinked. "You're classmates, I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Komatsu wanted to say how much she truly wouldn't, vehemently deny any connection to the girl. But Kakashi had already turned his head back to his novel and lost all sense of hearing once more. She sighed and dropped down to face her teammates.

"Give it 'ere!" Naruto and Sasuke played tug of war with a now battered and bruised stalk. Komatsu tip toed around them, unsure if intervention was really necessary. "Do you wanna lose, teme?" He hissed, glancing back at Komatsu with slit eyes. For a moment Komatsu could have sworn she saw a deadly shade of red and jumped.

She was still forgetting what he was. _No_ , she reminded herself instantly. What's inside him. She went to her own work, trying to block out the angry, terrifying tones.

"I'd prefer finishing the mission and getting away from losers like you," Sasuke spat back. "What good are you? Look, it's all torn!" The leaves were split in half and its stem looked rather lifeless. Sasuke was about to stomp on it when Komatsu snatched it from his grasp. His neck snapped towards her and she let out a small yelp realising what she did.

"Root…" She mumbled, averting her gaze. "Leaves don't matter…" She carefully stripped down its top half before placing it inside the boys' basket, aware of the two pairs of eyes on her every move. "I think—m-maybe!—you're almost done." Naruto glanced down at his basket pleasantly surprised. He didn't remember putting that many in, but he supposed he was great like that, wasn't he?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Yeah! Look sensei! We're done before Komatsu-chan!" Naruto pointed proudly, chest puffed out. Kakashi just grunted in the affirmative.

"Well help her finish her pile, go deliver it and meet me back here then," he snipped, nose buried in cheap paper.

Komatsu poked her head up from beneath a bush, bunches already in her hands. "What'd he say?"

"We're going," Sasuke grunted. "And then you're teaching me how to climb." The corners of his lips twitched in anticipation.

Naruto scoffed but Komatsu found herself smiling. "Le-Let's go then. More time for training." She felt stifled squashed inbetween the two boys, dark aura oozing from their every pore. "Wh-What do you think of Kakashi-sensei?" She offered, turning her head to both of them in turn.

He's annoying!" Naruto huffed, swinging his basket up. "He's just interested in his stupid little book—what's so cool about it?" Sasuke and Komatsu averted their gaze, the latter's cheeks heating up. "And his mask! Why can't we see his face? Pretty fishy if you ask me."

Komatsu was fidgeting with her scarf when Sasuke replied, "Good thing no one did, then." Naruto went to retort but he continued. "He is strong. Stronger than me. But it looks like he's going to be a lousy teacher." He dug his hands in his pockets and his eyes glazed over as he stared into the sky. "And I need to be stronger."

The air grew tense and as Sasuke clenched his fists, Komatsu gently bumped them with her basket. "Y-You'll get stronger—both of you." She nodded to the blond boy, receiving a grin in return. "And—and we've—we've got to help each other to do it, right? Kakashi-sensei said so."

Sasuke snorted. "Who knew." Komatsu and Naruto urged him to go on but he just shrugged. "Kakashi actually said something useful."

Naruto snickered, "Good one, teme!" and promptly tripped himself up on a branch. Sasuke chuckled under his breath.

And Komatsu let herself breathe once more.

* * *

The clinic was on the outskirts of the village and its wooden walls had been eaten at by rot and termites. The fields surrounding it hadn't seen life in quite some time and she gasped despite herself. Her teammates also gritted their teeth as they approached the door, hearing cries from within. Naruto pushed himself through, snapping off part of the wall in the process.

"Please Jiichirou, you've got to do something." A tanned woman crept into view, on her knees and beating her fists against the floor. "Don't give me that crap! Why can't you get your own damn herbs?"

"I told ya, civilians ain't allowed there. It's a training ground—I'd be necked on the spot." Smoothing her fringe and bringing her to her feet was a boy—surely not older than them? –hazel eyes blazing beneath their gentle demeanour. Naruto charged in and before the boy had a chance to grab the scalpel beside him, shoved the basket in his face.

The woman yelped as Komatsu and Sasuke trailed in behind him, wearing expressions of concern and frustration respectively. "Dobe, don't scare the client!" He growled in his ear, yanking him away by the wrist.

"I-I, um, I'm so-sorry for the intrusion." Komatsu bowed before the bemused pair, hands together. "Please forgive us." She offered up her basket. "We are the shinobi that were, um, sent to collect your he-herbs…" She trailed off, finding the civilians' stares directed towards the boys rather than her. "So, um—"

"She was crying! What was I meant to do?" Naruto shrugged off his companion, baring his teeth.

"You could show some tact!" Sasuke snapped back, now shouting along with Naruto.

"'Scuse me, but if ya wanna stay then y'all gonn n." The boy, dirty smock hugging his front, stamped the floor with his hands on his hips. "I have a patient and they need peace and quiet." He sternly pointed to the tatami mats in the centre of the room. "Sit."

And Komatsu's jaw dropped when the two boys obeyed, mindlessly following them.

"I-I'm so-sorry," she started to the young woman, but she shook her head, gathered her auburn hair into a messy bun and stood.

"I need it soon, Jiichirou. Tonight." She hissed, limping out the door.

"What was her problem?" Naruto muttered, earning a shove from Sasuke.

Jiichirou gave an appraising glance to the genin before moving to Komatsu and taking her basket. "My name is Sekemoto Jiichirou, doctor here. Now, shinobi-san, we're gonna to wait patiently while I count out these herbs and if there's a single one missin' yer gonna bring it back ten-fold, a'right?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto jumped to his feet, arms folded. "We went and did this for you and that's all you got to say, dattebayo?! You're just a kid!"

"And I'm all these people 'ave," he barked in retort. "I paid ya to do this, donnae take the high ground with me." He scoffed and turned to Komatsu. "Put 'im on a leash, he's an animal." Naruto's angry expression cracked and was replaced with the solemness Komatsu had come to associate cracked lips and red hand marks. She wanted to tell Jiichirou how wrong he was—how Naruto was more human than any of them.

But she couldn't say a word but just watch him stare at the ground.

"Mm…this one is pushing it quality wise…" Jiichirou squinted at a peculiar root, rubbing it between his fingers. "Shinobi always act like we should be so grateful for y'all but ya donnae actually do much helping us live." His lips contorted, twisted downwards into an ugly sneer. "Yer clan kids don't even know how hard it is to get into the Academy without being in a prestigious family."

Naruto and Komatsu didn't have the energy to correct him. Sasuke looked ready to snap his neck.

"Wh-Why are you the doctor?" Komatsu almost whispered, looking up at the other boy.

His eyes grew downcast and drifted towards a portrait on the wall. Komatsu gulped. "Me Ma just couldn't keep goin'… Two years ago, after Pa left, she—she…" He shook his head and glared at them with renewed vigor. "Point is, y'all ninja ain't done nothin' to help!" He rummaged through his kimono before slamming a scroll in front of the trio. "Go on, go to our precious Hokage and take your damn cash. That's all yer here for anyway." When they hesitated, he boomed, "Go!"

And as they exited, hearts heavy, Komatsu heard his breathing quicken and choked sobs escape. She glanced to Naruto, whose head remained hanging limply and Sasuke, whose eyes were glassed over once more. So in a surge of maternal instinct, she coughed and caught their attention. "W-We've got some time before we have to get back to Kakashi-sensei." She held up a kunai. "Training?"

Both smiled widely (or as widely as Sasuke could).

* * *

"Uwa! Is this for us Komatsu-chan?" Naruto loomed over her -as much as he could at any rate- fingers wiggling and nose just above the box's surface. "It looks so good!"

Komatsu twisted away, tensing her leg. It would be impolite to kick him. "Um, yeah... they're for you and Sasuke-kun." Sasuke finally looked up in interest. "B-But training first," she told him, handing over the cargo. "D-Do you want yours too, Sasuke-kun?" She held it out to him, arms trembling.

He grimaced, but gave a curt nod and accepted it. Komatsu felt an overwhelming sense of lightness in both her hands and chest. She gave him a small smile, fragile and shaking before realising he couldn't even see it. Her cheeks flushed; God she hated herself.

"Thanks," he muttered, taking it. "You know how to do anything else but feed us?" He asked, although not as unkindly as she would have thought. "Oi. Dobe," Naruto's ears pricked up, which he immediately smacked for giving the other boy a response. "Did you say thank you?"

Naruto scuffed his shoes against the ground, grumbling out a no. "Thank you, Komatsu-chan," he mumbled, shoving it in his bag. "Now, you're gonna teach us! Right?" His eyes gleamed and Komatsu felt she was finally realising just what it was she'd agreed to.

"Er, right." The training ground was empty luckily, so she approached the tallest tree she could find, urging the others to follow. "So, um, tree climbing's a really simple chakra control exercise—"

"Chakra? What's that?" Naruto knit his brows together and Komatsu blinked. "What?"

"Um, well, Naruto-kun, chakra is…" She made several hand gestures, as if they could explain everything. Instead, she crouched and stuck her kunai into the dirt, drawing an outline of the human body. "Chakra's everywhere in everything—that lives, anyway. So, um, it's the reason we can do jutsu." Her mouth ran dry when she looked up, finding Naruto staring intensely. Was she doing a good job? Did he understand or was she confusing him even more? She made an effort to open her mouth but she found her kunai now drawing jagged, bumpy lines rather than the smooth curves of before. "There're two types of energy…I think."

"Physical and spiritual," Sasuke offered, arms folded and peering down at the two smugly.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, you're, um, probably better at this than me. You were top rookie, right? So can you, uh, help?" She puffed her cheeks out, tilting her weight back to sit cross legged. "You'll do a much better job."

Sometimes, all Sasuke needed was a bit of coaxing and flattery, Komatsu quickly realised. His ego had become so inflated it responded easily. Komatsu cocked her head to one side as he explained the intricacies of chakra and its flow through the human body. Naruto put two fingers to his veins, peering down as if to catch a glimpse of his own energy. When he finished, the blond fell silent, gazing at the raven-haired boy with a mixed expression. Impressed, but indignant.

Just like her grandmother, she noted.

"Come on, is that it?" Naruto groaned, bounding to his feet. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Now I know what chakra is, I'm gonna ace this, dattebayo!" He took a running start at the tree, only to once again fall on his head.

"She didn't say anything yet, dobe." Sasuke kicked him out of the way, clearing the way for a demonstration. He folded his arms and tapped his foot, gesturing. "Just show him, he won't get it if you use long words," he said haughtily.

Komatsu frowned (she could do it beneath her scarf, a blessing in disguise of necessity perhaps?) but made her way to the tree regardless, running her hand along the bark. Not too bumpy, no stumps. It would do.

"You need to direct your chakra to your feet," she told them, tapping one foot against the trunk experimentally. "And keep it balanced." Another foot and she was now at a ninety degree angle to the tree. "I-If you do this, you, um, can," Now came the hard part. "—you can walk on, well, uh, anything really." She took careful steps, unwilling to fall in front of her squad. Once she walked the length of the tree, she dropped onto one of the lower branches, hanging by her feet upside down. "It's a good vantage point for scouting." She drew a kunai from her pouch and carved a line. "Try and get to, um, here. We should go higher when sensei is here, I think." Sasuke scoffed and Naruto harrumphed.

No way were they listening to that.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, you're using too much chakra, I think." Komatsu pet the now cracked tree; she had brought upon it much abuse. "And I think, maybe, you're not using enough Sasuke-kun," she advised from her perch, curled up with her knees below her chin. From so far up she could afford to breathe and let her scarf droop that little bit. She wasn't sure the two boys would have heard her otherwise. "B-But, good work! Y-you're picking it up quicker than me!" She added hastily in response to the dead eye she received.

"I'm never getting this!" Naruto stomped, fists clenched. "What is all this balancing crap?! I'm focusing my chakra, I am!" His kunai had not come near Komatsu's mark and it infuriated him so.

"Shut up and let me focus!"

And Sasuke wasn't that far ahead.

"Come on, let's um, take a break," Komastu soothed, jumping to the ground and smoothing out her clothing. "Y-You've only been doing it for a few hours—be happy with the progress you've made!" It pained her lips, throat and lungs to talk so loudly, in such a high pitch—so _happily_. Wait, why was her voice so clear? Her hand rushed to her scarf, and before Sasuke could ask, "What's that?" she tugged it back up to her nose. "Lunch, Naruto-kun?" She asked, brushing past Sasuke after refusing to meet his gaze. Naruto cheered, punching the air, the day's events seemingly rolled off his back.

"Uwa, what is it, Komatsu-chan?! I bet it's amazing!" Naruto took the box in his trembling hands, plonked to the ground, ripped open the lid. He began to vacuum dumplings into his mouth and hurriedly stuffing his face with the accompanying rice. "I was right!" He proclaimed, muffled by his full mouth.

"Hn, we'll see." Sasuke took his own, and eyeing Komatsu warily, took a bite. "Hn." Another. "Could be better," he muttered, onto his third. Komatsu didn't touch hers, letting Naruto leap for seconds. Instead, she focused on not meeting Sasuke's eyes whenever he glanced her way. "Where did you learn that?" Komatsu forced her neck to crane towards him. "Tree walking, I mean."

Because if Sasuke didn't know it, no one did, obviously. Komatsu restrained herself from scoffing.

"My grandmother," she replied, twisting blades of grass beneath her fingers. "She insisted. I started a few months ago." She was surprised it hadn't begun earlier honestly. Silence reigned while Naruto picked at the last of his (Komatsu's) lunch and Komatsu fiddled with her scrolls to fill time. Just as the blond fell back onto the grass with a satisfied sigh, the squad heard a whistle from behind them.

"So, this is where my cute little team went." Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke, hands on hips. "And here I thought you'd been eaten by wild boars."

"Thanks for your concern," Sasuke replied flatly. "We completed the mission," he added as an afterthought. "And our client was an ass," he finished rather more deliberately.

"Well we're not here to make friends." Kakashi looked up at the trees that currently sheltered them, or rather, the gashes made in each, one noticeably higher than the others. His eyes scanned his team, unsure who to credit. Komatsu had displayed the skill earlier, but if Sasuke caught the basics quickly enough, he would surely surpass her. He decided against saying anything and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Come on younglings, if we don't hand in our report we don't get paid." The very real alarm present in their faces caused his eye to twitch.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Naruto took off in a sprint towards the bustling village below, Sasuke not far behind.

"You idiot! I'm the one with the mission scroll!"

Komatsu looked to Kakashi, who gave her a nose crinkle. She flushed and started off behind them, quietly motivated by the prospect of telling Iruka about her day. _Not that he'd want to hear,_ she reminded herself.

" _Repeat it, girl. Tell the truth."_

She skidded to a stop, just behind Sasuke. "Have to wait till they're finished," he whispered, pointing to a team of mask clad shinobi inside the mission room.

" _No one cares. No one wants to know."_

She tugged at her hood as Iruka grinned at Naruto while he recounted their day gaily, complete with interpretive dance and actions. Komatsu wilted.

 _He doesn't care._

"This is the first step in me becoming Hokage, dattebayo!" He exclaimed as they stepped outside, money clutched in their grubby hands. Iruka chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temple. "Same time tomorrow…team."

Naruto gladly led the way to Ichiraku ramen for Iruka and the two said their goodbyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pocketed his envelope, turning to leave.

"Thought you lived this way," he snipped.

Komatsu bowed to Kakashi in farewell and hurried to fall in step with the Uchiha.

"That wasn't an invitation."

 _What is there to know?_

She entered the dimly lit flat clutching her pay tightly. Sat in an armchair, tea in one hand and a paperback novel in the other, Tadako sat.

"Welcome home, dear. I hope you had a good day," she said pleasantly, not looking up from her book. "Feel free to pour yourself a cup. But hurry off to bed, I'm sure you'll have an early start tomorrow too." Komatsu bowed and began to take her leave when a bony hand beckoned her. "Wait, sweetheart, let me take a look at you." She gripped her cheeks between her fingers, rubbing her wounds with her thumb. "Oh, Ko-chan I'm so sorry. I'll make sure to get some ointment for you tomorrow. Those nasty bruises will be gone soon, don't you worry." And her smile was so sincere and the kiss on the forehead so heartfelt, Komatsu melted into the embrace.

 _There's nothing to know, because nothing is wrong._

 **Holy shit? 5321 words not including AN? Okay well probably deserved since I haven't updated bu l. Hope yall are happy with this mega chapter but we're gonna take a break from Squad Seven next chapter. It's time for… the Wildcard Squad. That's right, Sakura is not forgotten and is going to debut next chapter in her new team, new life and hopefully more useful self.**

 **Reviews are love. Reviews are life.**

 **P.S. also going to go back and clean up some things soon in earlier chapters, especially AN. This story is taking a decidedly different direction than I realised.**

 **So yay? I hope it's yay.**


	13. Extraordinary Day in the Life of Sakura

"Sakura, get up! You don't want to be late on your first day." Mebuki scolded her from the kitchen, which could have been hundreds of kilometres away for all Sakura cared.

"Whatever," she muttered, slipping out of bed and into her dress. "Stupid Komatsu, stupid Naruto, stupid Kakashi-sensei," she grumbled as she struggled to pull her hair back enough to fit her headband. It was difficult to take care of such a fountain of pink curls, but Sasuke liked long hair.

So, it was worth it, right?

But it wasn't like Sasuke was even going to see her anymore. And the thought filled her with horror and rage. She knew she was one of the 'lucky' failures. The Wildcard Squad was only implemented in certain year groups. He could have just as easily sent her back to the Academy, or barred her from becoming a ninja at all. So, the shrewd, logical, rather small part of her brain felt rather grateful.

She didn't eat breakfast; she'd have to work twice as hard to be beautiful now Sasuke wasn't going to see her daily. "Mum, I'm going!" She hollered, snatching her satchel and padding down the stairs. "Love you too," she replied to the muffled exclamation, skidding out the door as she hopped into her sandals.

* * *

" _Sakura-san, you need to calm down."_

" _B-But you just—I'm never going to be a—"_

" _There's still a chance."_

" _What?"_

* * *

 _Meet at the BBQ? What kind of mission spot is that?_ She mused, more confused than irate. On her way, she found squad ten. Or rather, squad ten found _her._ Shikamaru's drawl caught her ears first,

"Ino, don't—"

"Goood morning, Sakura!" A blonde ponytail slapped her in the face, and Sakura grabbed it by the end, leashing its owner. "Ow! Get off me, Billboard Brow!" Ino tore herself away, claws out and pleasant demeanour now much icier. "And here I was, trying to be nice. That's not the behaviour of a woman Sasuke-kun would be attracted to." She flipped her hair, earning Sakura another slap in the face. "Oh, well I guess it suits you then."

A sigh of, "Here we go," was heard from behind them.

"What'd you say?" Sakura raised a fist, her Inner growling **get her**. But then Ino stopped her chortling and turned to her, misty eyed. "What? Jealous, Ino Buta?" She found herself stammering, eye to eye with her rival.

"Hmph, like I would be. Anyway, we've got a super important mission to get to. Bet yours isn't as cool as ours." She poked her tongue out. "Come on, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun." The two boys trailed reluctantly as she flounced off, and Sakura went to shout a retort when Chouji spoke through his munching.

"There, you checked up on her. _Now_ can we go get dumplings?"

* * *

" _A…Wildcard Squad?"_

" _Yes. You see, I wasn't lying when I said two thirds of you will fail. But in occasions such as yours, if I deem you with potential, I can allocate you to a. . .more suitable squad."_

" _Why is it more suitable?"_ _ **Nothing is better for me than Sasuke, cha!**_

" _Because, you won't have as lenient a teacher as me."_

 _Sakura's gut turned to ice._

* * *

Who could be worse than the man who failed her to begin with? Than the man who separated her from Sasuke? And to her dismay, she realised as she strode through the streets, she was already late! At least in Kakashi's squad they could rest easy and arrive whenever they pleased! Kakashi must hate her, she decided. And so must Komatsu—to think she invited her to her wedding! And yet, guilt gnawed at Sakura. She _did_ throw that kunai a little too close.

The tacky neon sign of the BBQ shone even in daylight, and Sakura pursed her lips. Where was her supposed _Wildcard_ Squad? A team that would somehow surpass the combined power of her and Sasuke.

"Hey punk, you one of mine?" A woman, barely taller than her but almost twice her width stood a few metres away, arms folded. Beside her were two smaller figures, both staring at the newcomer with curiosity. "Wildcard?" She eventually elaborated when Sakura did nothing but gape.

She snapped to attention. "U-Uh, yes!" She jogged over to the trio, bowing at the woman. "Haruno Sakura, reporting for duty sensei!" She giggled and gave a wave and was rewarded with a withering glare.

"You're already late Haruno, don't make things worse on yourself." The woman, whose skin and face paint positively glowed in the sunlight, took a long drag from a thin pipe, discarding ash on the ground beside her. The two genin beside her smiled and glowered respectively but remained silent. They'd already had their lecture. "So, now we're all f _inally_ here," she drawled, eyebrow pointedly raised at her, "let's head inside and figure out why you're only half-failures and why it's worth my time babysitting you."

Sakura's jaw dropped, though she didn't know why she was so surprised. Kakashi had said as much, if in more articulate terms, on first meeting. So, she toddled on in with her assumed 'teammates,' one of whom kept glancing back at her uncomfortably, rubbing the shaved half of his head in infuriating circles. Sakura turned her nose up at him; _must be a fanboy._ She marched right past him and sat next to her ginger haired female companion, who gave her a v-sign. The woman sat in front of them, and for a good minute just gazed out the window, taking deep breaths of toxin.

"Sensei is that okay to have? I heard that's not very good for you," Sakura pointed out helpfully.

"Pinky—Haruno, was it? –I've got a twenty-five percent chance of making it to fifty, I don't think I'm going to need to worry about dying of lung disease." The boy on Sakura's left squirmed.

Sakura already knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Ne, ne, sensei—can we talk yet?" Asked the girl on her right, nose wrinkling in a smile.

"Give me a sec, kid. Now we're all done assuming my life story, let me tell you a few facts." She leant back, stretching her arms above her head. "I am Akimichi Chouko and from this day forth I'm going to be working my ass off making sure you don't die out in the middle of nowhere." She didn't continue and the ginger assumed this time to strike.

"Junko, at your service," she chirped, outstretching a hand to the girl. Sakura wracked her mind—why did she not remember her? Her obnoxious freckles, horrid yellow and blue fashion palette? The smiley face pinned to her jacket? "What's up? Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" She tittered to herself, and Sakura couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Uh, likewise," she mumbled in reply, shaking hands limply. "Were…were you at the Academy?" She then asked a moment later. Chouko rose an eyebrow, lips spread in a thin smile.

"Mm, nope! Well, not _your_ Academy anyway." And she laughed and that's all Sakura got.

The boy beside her—charcoal haired and scented, she noted—cleared his throat, dragging attention away from Junko. "Azai Yuri," he said quietly. "I wasn't in your year at the Academy, Haruno-san. They decided I could graduate a year early." His egg speckled cheeks strained to lift in a smile.

"Hey, that's cool Yuri!" Junko slammed her palms on the table, up on her feet. Her smile fell lopsided as her squad mates looked up, aghast. "Er, Yuri-kun," she corrected reluctantly, plopping down to her knees in the face of Chouko's raised eyebrows. "Ne, sensei, can we order a drink?" She leant back, yawning.

"Whatever you want kid, just don't expect me to pay." Chouko put out her pipe and Yuri took a deep breath of now purified air. Sakura joined him, exhaling in relief. Then, with a flourish, she pulled three scrolls of differing size from her pouch, laying them out before the genin. "These here are your files from your Academy. Normally we're meant to, as jounin, just read and never let you know of their existence. However," she hacked into her hand and continued, ignoring the pointed glance from Sakura, "However, for all I know you had a teacher who hated your guts because your dad stole his dad's barbeque, I dunno." She shrugged. "So, we're all going to read our files and then you're going to tell me everything you find wrong with it." Before they could snatch the parchment however, she slid them back. "Then, we're going to run an exercise—don't worry, it's not a test, I wouldn't let you fail twice—and we'll see who's right. You, or your teachers. I don't believe anything those twats say at the Academy anyway."

Sakura and Yuri shared their first of many mutual side-glances. Junko was pouting, muttering she already felt left out. _She's like a female version of Naruto,_ Sakura lamented. " _Now_ can we look?" Chouko huffed an affirmative and she snatched the scroll. _Let's see how much Iruka-sensei really paid attention in class._

" _Notable Observations: I worry about her dependence on Uchiha Sasuke. She has potential in multiple areas and without his presence, I fear she'd lose all motivation. She does not work well with others in class, save few exceptions but has a natural affinity for chakra control and genjutsu, which I hope is explored in her training but her taijutsu is a major weakpoint. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated when put to use; she has the makings of top kunoichi of her graduating class. I only wish her the best when she leaves my care."_

Sakura would have felt touched if she wasn't so irked. Iruka-sensei didn't think she could cut it without Sasuke, did he? She'd show him _and_ Kakashi. "I'm not losing _anything_ ," she announced proudly, chin up and making direct eye contact with Chouko. "Sasuke-kun doesn't like annoying girls like that, so you can cross that off your list, sensei."

Chouko's lips drifted upwards, the beginnings of a smile dancing across her features.

"I'm not, I don't—" Yuri sputtered, cheeks red. His hands gripping the scroll shook. He slid the scroll back over to their teacher roughly, much to her amusement.

"Got somethin' to say, pretty boy?"

"I'm not—I _can_ read," he complained. "And write. It's just…hard." He rapped the table with his fingernails and Sakura inwardly cringed. That was only the first sentence on the scroll. "Besides, Mizuki was a traitor, he probably made everything on our evaluations up."

Sakura blinked.

"We'll see," was all Chouko replied, instead focusing her eye on Junko, who was already gazing out the window. "How about you, kid? Any complaints?" She snapped to attention, cerulean eyes glittering.

"Mm, nope! I think they did pretty well, considering." She nudged the scroll back, still swaying on her knees.

"Considering what?" Sakura frowned; she didn't like or trust strangers already, let alone weirdo strangers. Especially when all they did in the face of her interrogation was giggle. "Hey, answer me!"

"Settle, children. Save the roughhousing for when you think my back's turned." Chouko's voice was muffled by the pork she was shovelling into her mouth. "Well, once I'm done with this, let's go." She rolled her eyes at the restless genin. "Go on, meet me at the Training Ground—get to know each other or some bonding shit, I dunno."

Yuri and Sakura sidled out of their seats, quick to the door. Junko took her time, chatting up each patron and attendant as she made her –uncomfortably slow—exist. Their sensei did nothing but raise an eyebrow and order another dish. Sakura groaned; maybe if she grovelled enough Kakashi would take her back. "Junko-san, come on!" She called out, waving her hand frantically. "Is she always like this?" She asked her other companion, brow knitted together.

"I only met her today, myself," he replied absentmindedly, adjusting his earrings. The girl in question did eventually bound up to them, swinging her arms around their shoulders. Yuri gently nudged her off, leaving Sakura with a hyperactive, swinging piece of luggage. He watched and as Sakura took a palm to the face for trying to push her off, cracked a smile. "Why're you here?"

"Eh?" With a final heave, she was finally free and Junko adorned a well-deserved welt. " _Why_?"

"Like, why'd your original sensei fail you? And how you ended up a _half-failure_." Yuri chewed his lip. "Hikaru-sensei said I couldn't be in an intelligence squad if I couldn't read and write—" he chuckled, "could've told you that one. But they said the Academy wasn't option for me—what with the written tests and all. So, they said since I have a higher IQ than my teammates combined, I should probably take this spot. And the Hokage listened, I guess."

"Well, I didn't even show up to see my sensei." Junko's cheeks tinged rosy pink. "Slept in," she added sheepishly. "Shigeru-sensei didn't take kindly, but he said, _'You can't possibly be as a big a fuck up as the others.'_ And so, here I am." She swung her arms, eyes wide and drinking in the world around her, ignoring her teammates insistence she keep her voice down if she was going to use 'bad words.' "Hey, are y'all clan kids? Like, y'know, the big wig Hyuuga and Akimichi like sensei and that." Both shook their heads, to which she cheered. "Yeah! All civilian squad! Y'know an all civilian squad making it through doesn't happen very often. We need to become the greatest!"

"How about we just focus on surviving today, Junko-san?" Sakura forced a smile, eyebrow twitching. _At least she doesn't want to be Hokage…_ "We should probably hurry up, I mean, Chouko-sensei might beat us otherwise." And Sakura didn't want to hear that lecture.

"You're right. Chouko-sensei might fail us on the spot," Yuri cracked a wry grin. "If she can stop wheezing for a minute."

And all three laughed.

* * *

Chouko took her time, but not so much as to be grievously late—a point to her then, Sakura thought. And when she did arrive, ochre skin shimmering much like the soft lighting of the autumn day, she was noticeably more cheerful.

So of course, all three genin were reaching for their kunai.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty to get yourself killed." Sakura froze. "Lemme explain what we're gonna be doing first." She scuffed at the ground creating a circle around her. "I am an enemy shinobi and I have crucial information. Your mission is to draw me out of the circle away from my comrades and then defeat me in order to take this." A sick sense of déjà vu rushed through Sakura as she held up the scroll.

"How long do we have?" Yuri edged away, knees bending.

"The time it takes Gai to do five hundred laps of the village on his hands." She glanced at the sun. "So, about an hour, tops. After that, he's rushing here to be my reinforcements."

They didn't know who this Gai character was, but Sakura and Yuri did not want to meet him (Junko seemed rather placid about it all).

"So, without further ado, begin!"

* * *

Sakura flashed to beneath a bush and Yuri did the same, dragging Junko with him. "What're you doing?" She hissed. "Don't cluster like this, she's gonna see us!"

"And you think she can't already? She's a jounin!" He retorted. "What part of elite ninja don't you understand?" He pressed his palms together and sighed, relaxing his features. "Teamwork, okay?" He held out both of his hands to the girls beside him. "Whoever knocks that pipe outta her mouth gets lunch on me."

Sakura locked eyes with Junko, who slipped her hand into Yuri's easily, nodding eagerly. She knew, logically, this was her best shot. Yuri seemed intelligent and Junko…Junko could be a distraction at least. "Right."

And, when she looks back on it, that handshake was the first time Sasuke's image wasn't forefront when imagining a shinobi career.

"So, what're we doing?" Junko piped up, scrunching grass beneath her hands. "I think we should like, flank her." She spread her arms wide. "Like Yuri-kun comes from this side like whoosh and Sakura-chan," Sakura flinched. "—she comes from here like _bam_! –and I like, come from behind and—"

"Junko's right. Sort of," Yuri cut in, lips pursed. "But I think we should come in with clones instead, distract her and then do an assault together, aim for her legs so we can tip her off balance—Haruno-san, are you listening?" Yuri scrunched his face, clenching his fists. "Look, if you don't like the plan-"

"She's not there." The blood drained from Yuri's features.

"Eh? But we can see her, Sakura-chan?" Junko rubbed her eyes, staring at their teacher, who was currently taking another drag. The smoke clouded her eyes for longer than usual.

"Genjutsu, right?" Yuri's eyes narrowed, squinting as if chakra would appear before him.

"I-I think so," Sakura replied, clasping her hands together in a bundle of nerves. Easy part, complete. "So, that means she's somewhere else…But where?" Sakura popped out of her hiding spot, Yuri hesitantly following. They locked eyes, forcing their gaze away from Chouko. "Don't look," she warned. The boy nodded quickly, scrunching his face in concentration.

Junko hummed, trotting across the field absentmindedly. When she wasn't caught by traps or Chouko herself, she frowned. "You think she'd put up some resistance if she was around here, hey? I donnae think she underestimates our awesomeness that much." She suddenly slammed her palm against the tree. "Hey do you think she went back to the barbeque place? She didn't seem to wanna go last time."

"We are not going back to the BBQ place so you can order more food Junko-san." Sakura felt her lips snapping together far hastier than before. It was a little soon to lose patience, she told herself. This is your new team, she reminded herself.

"But I was being serious!" The girl protested, fists clenched. "Come on, just hear me out, hey? Like, if Chouko-sensei went to all the trouble of making a genjutsu why not do it in comfort? Intel's about finding your target and like, shinobi have to blend in first, right?" Her jumble of syllables blended quickly and Yuri tapped out quickly. Sakura forced herself to continue the instant translation, out of courtesy if nothing else. "—so that's why we should go!"

"Mm, no I don't think so." Yuri replied mercilessly to her dismay. "She's here to assess her skills, I'm sure her whole nicotine addict is just an ac—"

"Why not?" Sakura cut in, shrugging. "It's not the weirdest thing for a sensei to do." She grimaced thinking on Kakashi's 'secret technique'.

Yuri let his jaw drop and for a moment he looked game to argue. He instead just huffed and folded his arms. "We are going to fail," was all he said, blowing his fringe away from his eyes.

Sakura giggled despite herself—it was all a little absurd really.

"Here! This was where we were, isn't it?" Junko waved excitedly at the inanimate sign, hoping it'd sway in return. She dashed to the door and Sakura extended a hand to try and catch her.

"Junko-san, wait for us!" Barbeque was becoming torture, the pinkette soon realised. She hadn't eaten breakfast—again, and lunch was just coming up. . . She shook her head. Focus on the mission. "She'll tell us if she's there, right?" She offered.

Yuri shrugged, clearly defeated. "I'll be happy if we even get home for dinner."

"Ah, kids these days, so cynical!" A voice boomed and the two froze in place. Behind them, Chouko stood in all her glory and beside her a bushy browed man doing a handstand. "I believe you were about to finish your fifth-hundredth lap, Gai-kun?" She said with a smirk.

The man saluted, flipping onto his feet. "Already done, Akimichi-senpai! This is actually my fifth-hundredth and first lap, but worry not about the Green Beast, for with the power of youth I have overcome all obstacles put before me and in record time!" Sakura wondered if he knew how to breathe.

"It was a good idea kids—and props for seeing through my genjutsu, but," she took a drag, much to everyone's displeasure. "There's more than one BBQ place in town, even if this _is_ the best one." At that moment Junko came running out, a frown planted on her face.

"Okay so maybe you guys were right and she wasn't there but that's okay right? Ne, we can still win thi—oh hi Sensei!" She skidded to a stop, bowing. "I found her guys!" She announced, punching the air.

"Good job Junko-chan," she said dryly, petting the girl's head with her pipe, soot flying into her hair.

"So, um, did we pass?" Yuri ventured cautiously.

"I told you kid, there was no failing this. It was a test to find out your skills. I don't give a shit about your strength—oh shut it Gai they're twelve—because it's going to be piss poor no matter what." Sakura had never heard that expression before, and saved it for the next time her and Ino fought. "But, I would say you did alright. A lot to work on but at least I have something to work with, you see?"

Gai folded his arms and nodded along, hmphing in affirmation. "Do not worry, youthful warriors, for I, Maito Gai will be assisting in your training also! My team will be more than happy to guide your own!" And if they weren't he was going to make them, Sakura thought dryly.

"Um, thank you?" Yuri replied, a little dazed.

"You're officially shinobi, yada yada. Wear your headband with pride etcetera. Now go home—or wherever, just don't kill yourself between now and tomorrow." Chouko put an arm around Gai's shoulder and began to pull him along and away from the children. "C'mon Gai-kun, Tatsuki's gonna make hotpot tonight. We can invite Kakashi-kun if you want too." The trio heard a faint excited exclamation and cringed. Maybe Chouko was saving them, rather than herself.

"So uh, see you tomorrow I guess," Sakura finally mumbled after an eternity of all three staring at the ground. Even Junko was lost in her own contemplative reverie. She dashed off quickly after that, light heartedly hoping to catch Sasuke somewhere.

Maybe being in different teams would be a good thing! They could chat about their days and complain about annoying team members and every now and then surely they'd be combined for two squad missions! Chouko sounded like she knew Kakashi too, so maybe they could even train together! Sakura almost squealed with excitement.

 **Sooo I know the ending was a little rushed but I really didn't mean for this chapter to go as long as it did ! Developing Junko, Yuri and Chouko took a little while as well since I didn't want them to be too Mary Suish themselves. They'll be fleshed out later on yada yada Akimichi needs more love etc etc.**

 **Next chapter is the real beginning of Naruto! Yes, it is the first and best arc of Naruto and the one with the most loveable villains, the Land of Waves! Read and please, please, please review. I'll take criticism and hate too-since most of the time it IS right.**

 **See y'all next time!**


	14. Undertaking (Land of Waves Arc: Start)

"Why do we have to take this stupid photo anyway?" Naruto growled as he was pulled away from Sasuke mid bicker. "Especially with him," he said pointedly, poking his tongue out at the raven haired boy across from him.

Kakashi tsked, smoothing out both boys' hair. "It is a commemorative photo, Naruto-kun. For posterity. You'll thank me in a few years." Sasuke flipped a dismissive hand towards their teacher, arms folded and head angled distinctly away from Naruto. "So we can pretend you at least used to be good friends lets smile for the camera, okay children?"

Komatsu bit her lip—she somehow doubted that'd be happening. She cracked a smile at the photographer, feeling a twinge of pity for him. He had other appointments she was sure, but their measly team managed to be priority. Kakashi's first squad must be something to talk of in shinobi circles, she reasoned. She glanced up at her sensei, his nose crinkled and eye closed. He was enjoying himself, she realised.

"Komatsu-chan, you in the middle," Kakashi ordered and although she went to protest, he wouldn't have a bar of it. "One day, you too will thank me," he told her. However, she quickly realised it was because Naruto was too short to hide the erotica hidden up his sleeve. He let her keep scarf at least—though it would've been hypocritical if he hadn't she knew. Sasuke harrumphed but did not complain—in fact, he hadn't said a word the entire morning. Folding his arms, he shot another glare in the blond's direction, uncooperative.

"Do we really need the dobe in the picture?" He finally asked, nose turned up. "Not like we want him."

"Why I oughta—"

"I'd, uh, like Naruto-kun in the photo," Komatsu squeaked, shoulders hunched much to Kakashi's dismay. "Just, er, saying." Her opinion didn't carry much weight, she was well aware.

But the way Naruto's eyes lit up, she felt a lump in her throat form.

"Ya mean it?" He repeated the question several times and it was all she could do to close her eyes and nod sheepishly. "Then let's take the photo then—and kick Sasuke-teme out!"

Komatsu's smile went crooked. "Um, him too, Naruto-kun," she said gently. Sasuke rolled his eyes but did shift his gaze towards the photographer. Kakashi's shoulders slumped in what could only be tired relief. His hands went to bunch Naruto and Sasuke closer to the centre but the latter refused to budge and he just couldn't have an asymmetrical photo (though it would suit their group dynamic rather well).

"Smile!" He announced as the photographer ducked his head under the cloth.

Komatsu pressed her palms together and forced her eyes to keep focused on the lens. In her peripheral she could spot Sasuke grimacing but Naruto seemed in an altogether better mood. The old man held up his fingers, silently counting down. Komatsu attempted her best smile before realising it was useless. Instead, she lifted her cheeks and attempted her best bright eyed expression which Kakashi somehow always wore. Just as she found herself face to face with a blinding flash, Naruto swung an arm around her shoulders. She yelped and shoved him harshly, and she was sure the old man would have scolded her if she hadn't suppressed it until the photo was taken.

Naruto's features drooped, from his eyelashes to his whiskers. Komatsu had no answer for him. He _knew_ she disliked touch. Surely? Her blood ran hot with guilt and she stuttered out an apology. "Y-You just su-sur-surprised me is all," she assured him, despite keeping a safe radius from all of them now. "It'll um, it'll be a good photo," she added as unrattled as she could.

Sasuke, surprisingly, did not comment. Though perhaps that was because of the very firm hand on his shoulder. Kakashi did not appear to intervene in their altercations often, but he tended to prevent further damage, Komatsu noted. Naruto meanwhile had scrunched his face together but fortunately for Komatsu he was too desperate for friendship. He _couldn't_ be hurt because otherwise she'd leave, he knew it, he _knew_.

"Well, that does us. There are other groups waiting team." He nudged the boys, herding the trio away from the photographer's rueful eyes. "At least one of you smiled," he snipped. Komatsu and Sasuke shrugged their shoulders, the former staring at the ground. She had been smiling, to be fair.

"Well lookie here what the dog dragged in," Komatsu pricked up more at Akamaru's barks than Kiba's voice. Beside him, Hinata, posture similar to her own and…was it Shoni? Shion? Shion was a nice name. Kurenai stood behind them and Komatsu stared up at her in awe. Kurenai was everything she wasn't—strong, calm, mature and so very confident. She admitted with a twinge of guilt that she had been disappointed when she was not appointed as her pupil.

"Go-Good morning, Kurenai-sensei!" She bowed hurriedly, hands clasped. "And Kiba-kun, Hinata-san and um, uh," her lips moved but nothing came out of them.

"Shino." The boy cut her off icily. "Seven years and you still don't know my name, Yagyuu Komatsu."

She felt her cheeks blaze red. "S-Sorry. . ." She mumbled, scuffing the ground.

"Ey Shino-kun don't give 'er such a hard time—not like yer ever talked to her," Kiba retorted playfully. Shino huffed but his shoulders dig sag.

"H-Hello, N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata shuffled in her spot, pressing the tips of her index fingers together in a cyclical fashion.

Naruto, already embroiled in a boastful battle with Kiba, tilted his neck towards her. "Eh? Hinata-chan? What're you doing here?"

Kakashi chuckled, sharing a smile with Kurenai. "Good afternoon to you too, Komatsu-san," she replied gently, extending her hand. "I don't think we've met properly yet?" Komatsu averted her gaze, rejecting the offer. Kurenai straightened up, confused but unhurt. "I think it's our time to move along. Don't forget we still need to complete a mission today."

And as they scurried away (Naruto and Kiba still shouting at one another), Komatsu couldn't help but notice how quiet Akamaru was.

* * *

"Sasuke, in position at Point A. Over."

Komatsu grimaced and pulled the mic to her mouth as she dashed around, under and through branches. "K-Komatsu, Point C. Over." She panted slightly, skidding to a halt. It was an ordeal in itself putting on the headsets without removing her scarf. Kakashi had offered to help but she had somehow managed to wind it around her neck.

"Naruto at Point A! Dattebayo!" His whisper was loud, false as true can be. Sasuke and Komatsu could hear one another's sighs through the radio.

"Target in sight," Sasuke added and Komatsu felt a shiver run down her spine. This would not be easy.

"Okay," Kakashi's voice held a dull edge to it, a serious tone Komatsu was unsure she had heard yet. "Squad Seven, move in!"

"Agh! I gotcha!" Naruto leapt forward first, all enthusiasm and bolster. Sasuke was second and instantly a scuffle broke out between all three parties. Komatsu stood aside for a moment, contemplating.

Naruto's screeches brought her back to the scene and she deftly grabbed the spiky ball of fur currently clawing the blond's whiskers. "Bad," she scolded, only to be bitten herself. Luckily her layering was so thick that it was nothing more than a dull ache and after a few seconds the cat lost interest and presumed wriggling.

"Target captured. Lost cat Tora found."

Komatsu was amazed Kakashi and Sasuke could assume such serious personas in the face of such a light mission. Though their client being Madam Shijimi may have had something to do with the former's. She held the cat away from Naruto, giving him a furrowed brow when he got to close. Her teammates had already begun deciphering her facial expressions—a development not entirely welcome. So when she turned up her nose and crinkled her nose in an ugly fashion, Naruto's hands retreated sheepishly but it did not restrain him from screaming into the earpiece.

"Good work team. Squad seven, mission accomplished." He managed to say without wheezing.

He said this every time and every time Naruto cheered. Komatsu sighed fondly, eyeing the glimmer in his eyes.

Dammit, she was getting attached.

* * *

"P-Please don't antagonise Tora, Naruto-kun," Komatsu pleaded, feeling her hands bleed beneath her gloves. The trip back to the tower was difficult to say the least. Sasuke had offered to take the cat but Komatsu had always had this stubborn idea that she was going to be loved by all animals. Even if it took a bit of work. So when Sasuke held out his hand in what could only be assumed as a peace offering, she shook her head defiantly and held the feral closer. Maybe they could smell the blood on her hands. She always tried to scrub it off, but some stains are permanent.

The Academy, though not quite home, was enough so for many of the staff to give her a greeting or curt nod—or the occasional sneer. The 'Suna Child' she was, and though most regular shinobi chose to forget such fact, she knew some simply hid it. Walking up, she spotted Shikaku meandering about and gave him a friendly wave, though bashful when he snickered. Inside, a plump, heavily made up was fiddling with her rings, brow creased with sweat.

"Squad seven, reporting for duty." Kakashi warned the other desk shinobi, some of whom held their breath. Naruto was not a welcome sight in the mission room.

"Oh! My Tora! Sweetie, Mummy was so worried about you!" She rushed forward and Komatsu almost threw the cat towards her. "Thank you so much, aw he must've been so scared!" Komatsu grimaced—poor cat.

"Stupid cat, deserves it," Naruto grumbled, shooting it scornful looks. Sasuke 'hnned' in agreement. "Oi, old man, what's our next mission?!"

The Hokage looked thoughtful before unveiling a scroll and skimming it. Then in his best, 'I wish I was still retired' voice, began uttering off several boring, monotonous tasks. Babysitting, shopping, farming…

Perfect, really.

"No! I mean a real mission!" Naruto had a decidedly negative attitude. "I want something exciting! Haven't you got anything better, old man?"

Sasuke inclined his head, and Komatsu had a horrible feeling he agreed. She and Kakashi shared a tired, worried look only new parents were meant to wear. "W-We're still just genin," she mumbled.

"Exactly! How dare you? You're still just genin! You're meant to gather experience through these missions!" Iruka slammed both his hands on the desk and Komatsu shrunk behind her team mates. She hadn't done anything wrong but she didn't like the way her sensei's chakra flared when he yelled. She didn't have the making of a sensory shinobi but having spent so much of her time focused on the man it was hard not to pick up on his chakra. At least, she was pretty sure that's how it worked. Naruto went to yell in reply but caught a glimpse of her hands slammed against her ears and for a moment wilted.

The Hokage launched into a lecture of which she wasn't sure was necessary. Even Naruto understood why—he just didn't like it. So, when he began talking of his lunch plans, Komatsu lent him an ear. Even Kakashi gave a simple hum and faced his team. When the Hokage called for their attention once more, Komatsu had begun debating with Sasuke the benefits of herbs in meals, both for health and the tastebuds. Ultimately though it was an argument against Naruto and his unhealthy eating habits.

"Let me teach you to cook," she'd told him without meaning to. But then his eyes became as bright as the sky and she just couldn't take it back.

"Ahem." She turned to the old man sheepishly but Kakashi was the one who apologised for the group.

"I don't care, dattebayo!" Naruto protested. "You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something," and there was no small hint of fondness in that phrase, "but newsflash! I'm not the little kid who plays pranks anymore! I'm a ninja now, a real ninja, dattebayo!"

Komatsu and Kakashi went to restrain him but froze as the Hokage began to laugh. _Does this normally happen_? she wanted to ask her sensei.

"So be it. Since you are so determined, I will give you a C-rank mission. You will be bodyguards for an important person."

Kakashi was ready to retire.

"R-Really?" Komatsu squeaked out, frightened rather than ecstatic like her team mates. Would this mean leaving the village? Would she be allowed to? What would she tell her grandmother?

"Will that be alright, Komatsu-chan?" The old man took a long breath from his pipe—he would wait.

"No—no I'm just…excited," she strained to reply.

"Me! Too!" Naruto burst. "Who is it? A princess? An important minister?"

"Heh, alright, send him in," he called.

Komatsu shared Naruto's sentiment. This was not desirable.

"What is this, a bunch of snot nosed kids? And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face, do you expect me to believe you're a ninja?" He slurred, taking another swig of his bottle.

Naruto giggled to himself, "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on their face?" He asked, looking up at his team mates. His face dropped.

"Don't worry dobe. Better short than a drunk," Sasuke snipped, halting Naruto's assault. He stared back at his team mate in something akin to awe before beaming and nodding.

"Yeah! You're right, teme!" They both snickered at the slack jawed man.

Kakashi realised he should have been apologising but instead found himself sniffling. His cute little genin, getting along at last! He caught the eye of the Hokage and quickly cleared his throat. "You're not meant to laugh at the client," was all he said, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yeh ya little shits—"

"And I'd advise you not to swear at your employees," Kakashi added harshly, furrowing his brow. _Children_ , he'd wanted to say.

"Ah old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to—"

"Your mission." Kakashi gritted out.

A wave of clarity rushed his eyes and he nodded, lowering his head. "My name is Tazuna, a master bridge builder of the Land of Waves. I am needed back in my village in order to complete an important project and you will guard me with your lives for that end." His seriousness took them aback and all Komatsu could do was nod. Even Sasuke bit his tongue (and Naruto's when the boy went to speak).

"U-Uh, we accept?" She offered, turning to the boys. Both nodded.

And so it was decided, she would be travelling to the Land of Waves. "This will take a while to complete, a week there and several more while the bridge is being built. I'd suggest packing more than you would for a school camping trip." They all nodded and he smiled. "I'll meet you at the main gate in three hours. Do not be late." He wagged his finger at them and Komatsu gulped.

 _Grandmother's going to love this_ , she thought.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Komatsu-chan!" Naruto jogged beside her, grinning from ear to ear. "Can you believe it Komatsu-chan! We get to go to somewhere new!" She nodded, just letting him continue. "Have you ever been outside the village, Komatsu-chan?"

"She was born outside the village idiot." Sasuke grunted from her other side, hands stuffed in his pockets. She could see the smile tugging at his lips though—he was as excited as Naruto. "Sunagakure wasn't it?" It had been hot gossip when she was younger. Ami especially bullied her terribly once Sakura was taken under Ino's wing.

Naruto gazed up at her in wonder. "Woah! I had no idea! What do ya remember of it?!"

Komatsu shifted uncomfortably. "Not much," she admitted. "Just. . .heat." A beat and she continued, brows raised surprisingly lightly. "And sandy. I, uh, think I was born with sand in my hair." It was a poor excuse but Naruto (bless his soul, Komatsu still thinks, many years later) still giggled and chortled as if it were comedic. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. A far more predictable reaction.

"If you were born in Sunagakure, how come you're so free to live in the village?" Sasuke couldn't help his curiosity either. Though maybe that was his Uchiha talking, Komatsu thought with a grimace. "I'm just saying. It's a bit strange everyone's so alright with it when it's clearly suspicious."

Suspicious? Her? Her thoughts flew to Mizuki's words, the sand poured over her head in changing rooms at the Academy—the way her grandmother looked at her whenever she held a bow.

 _"Just like him. Leaf blood's all through you."_

She furrowed her brow and whipped her face to lock eyes with the raven-haired boy.

"Not everyone."

And she hurried off from there, scurrying up and over the closest building. She was aware that this tactic was losing effect as the boys had now mastered tree climbing, but for now they chose not to follow as she dropped to the other side, likely further away from home than before. She was grateful for that, yet felt shame heating up her cheeks. They were leaving in a matter of hours and she decided to throw a fit? As Shikamaru would say, she was rather troublesome at times. A detour in the woods sounded good about now, she thought with a small sigh. It was a nice day, mood notwithstanding. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. And she knew she should've been packing, but instead Komatsu dallied around every shrub.

She was so enveloped in her thoughts she almost tripped over the body in front of her.

At first, she thought he was dead. Somehow, this made turning him over and examining him all the easier. Just like skinning rabbits, she thought. Bruised all over, scratches covered what skin was uncovered and blood seeped through his bandages. Komatsu clenched her fists. She knew the normal thing to do was tell someone—run shouting 'help' like a civilian. But what if he was…

She tugged up her scarf further. No, she shall let him sleep. He might not be able to tonight.

* * *

Maybe if she _could_ pretend he was dead, it would make this easier. She tugged at his bindings, trying to avoid brushing against his skin. His hands were rough, she thought with a wince. She hadn't felt anyone's hands in so long—apart from Granny's of course. She always kept basic medical supplies on her person, partially due to her own frequent physical ailments and also because Sasuke and Naruto were both prone to injuring themselves in shows of bravado (though the former would never admit it).

If he knew someone was there, the boy didn't show it, his chest rising and falling steadily. She felt a pleasant sensation tingling at her fingertips as she wrapped his hands in cloth once more, having had haphazardly taken care of bleeding. With her remaining wipes, she quickly dabbed his face, gritting her teeth in her struggle to wash blood out of his eyebrows. There was something soothing about cleaning something.

- _Someone_ , she corrected herself harshly. And that someone was beginning to stir. She jumped back, dirty bandages still clutched in her fingertips.

 _Oh no what do I do I haven't finished the other wrist yet shit shit shit._

His eyes flickered open and rested on Komatsu's. She promptly threw bandages to block his view and flash stepped to a tree several metres from them. He gave a whoop, jumping to his feet, all enthusiasm and bravado. His feet thumped about the branch and then off. Komatsu sighed, sinking against her own trunk. _Thank goodness._

Thank goodness, she repeated as she climbed the steps to her apartment, edging inside. "Grandmother?" There was no tea on the table or counter and she breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Thank goodness._

Komatsu yanked a patched bag from under a pile of miscellaneous bits and pieces in the apartment's only communal cupboard, kicking it back before everything could clatter to the floor. There wasn't much to pack, even with Kakashi's warning in mind. She only owned one jacket, one pair of suitable sandals, one scarf—which she would have to rectify soon, she'd had enough close calls already. She had a variety of long sleeves and gloves at least, and anything spare could always be covered with bandages, as was the shinobi way. Then, to the garden, harvesting all she could and watering them one last time. They were surely going to die while she was gone, she realised sadly. Her grandmother wouldn't deign to lift a watering can.

As she packed, she let her scarf fall away. She traipsed into their bathroom, snatching small bottles of this and that, though probably stowed away an excess supply of salves. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and started.

 _How did I become so ugly?_

Her mother had ( _has_ , she corrected fiercely) a sweet smile and glittering eyes and hair that didn't hang like strips of stringy bark around her frame. Her mother would've had muscle where she bulged and smooth skin where hers broke into bumps and divots. And her mother certainly wouldn't be frightened to show her face to the comrades she was meant to trust with her life. She pressed her index finger to her chin, noting the way her nails peeled and cracked.

No, her mother is perfect.

* * *

 **And so we begin our adventure to the Land of Waves! This has to be my favourite arc out of the entire Naruto universe, though nostalgia probably blinds me in most aspects. Zabuza was amazing, Haku was amazing, Sasuke wasn't a duckface, it was all great.**

 **I-R-Stormzz To start off, thank you so much for reviewing! It put a smile on my face for the rest of my day! :D And honestly, I think it's too early to plan pairings too much, other than ones that are already canon (NaruHina bias), but some canon pairings will change too so who knows ;) I didn't like how NaruHina was handled in the manga either but I'd like to actually develop that into a believable relationship. But I think in regard to Komatsu, she needs to love herself before letting other people get that intimate. Though, that doesn't necessarily mean she will.**

 **And thank you to everyone who followed or favourited! If you could leave a review I'd be doubly thankful!**

 **I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. I'm trying to slowly shape the characters into slightly different versions of their canon counterparts but I don't want to make it OOC so let me know if I screw up in that regard! Updates will be frequent now school is finished so look forward to another one soon!**

 **Also I'd really, really, appreciate any feedback into Sakura's chapter, critique or otherwise.**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Land of Waves Arc: II

**What can I say? Main thing is the chapter's here now, right? I'm not sure how many of you will like Komatsu's characterisation from here on, but hey, I've finally reconciled I'm writing this for myself, rather than for an imaginary audience. Not much happening in this chapter I suppose, but y'all get to see Ko in a semi-battle for the first time. Don't want her to be OP but I don't think she's a complete wimp at her only talent either lol. As for the reviewer who said she's a clone of Hinata, that's your opinion and I'd be much more willing to take that on board if you didn't have a long history of flaming stories for no reason whatsoever. Also don't insult the Hyuuga princess plz that's v disrespectful jfc.**

 **But I guess if she was basically Hinata, NaruKo would be completely plausible, eh?**

 **I recently started out another story,** **Alignment** **so check that out if you're hating me for taking so long here! It's a Semi SI fic to warn you since some people hate those with a burning passion, but it's taking a v different direction to this story.**

 **Destruction of the plot in a zanier, earlier way than ever before.**

 **Writing that has sorta made me wanna restart Unextraodinary and add about five pre-Academy chapters tbh because I feel like I've eluded to a bit but hey maybe I can write a quick prequel story if I really feel like it. When did Iruka live with Komatsu? How did Komatsu meet the other guys and gals? Does she really remember anything about the Sand or is she just tryna impress Naru and Sasuduck? And maybe more important plot points like wtf is up with the Hyuuga and their crazy schemes ya know.**

 **But without further ado, please Read and Review !**

* * *

"Komatsu-chan! You're late!" Naruto snapped his head from gazing up at the Main gate and whined at the approaching red head, stamping his foot. Beside him were Sasuke and Tazuna, equally disgruntled. "But, I guess not as late as Sensei," he grumbled. "Agh, where is he!" Komatsu nodded dumbly—there was never usually a right response to Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe, you're drawing too much attention to us," Sasuke drawled, eyeing a tuft of pink through the crowd and shuddering. He glanced at Komatsu and accidentally caught her eye. He threw her a piercing stare. She hunched her shoulders and scrunched her brow, lowering her head.

 _Sorry?_

He drifted back to the bustling markets, pink gone. He supposed things could be worse, Suna blood aside. He gave a curt nod in Komatsu's direction and averted his gaze urgently as she crinkled her nose in a genuine smile. Then Naruto punched him in the shoulder.

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Sasuke was about to throw one back when he saw the glimmer in his eyes. Playful, almost. "Ey, teme, what're you looking at!?"

"Just thinking about taking out the trash." And they were off.

"Is he always like this?" Tazuna sidled to Komatsu, raising his eyebrows (an amazing feat, Komatsu thought).

"Which one?" She replied in a rare moment of dry humour. "Er," she quickly stammered, scuffing her feet. "But, uh, probably," she shrugged. Everyone had their moments. Sasuke and Naruto were forehead to forehead, glaring (fake?) daggers at the other. Komatsu sighed. "C'mon," slang was always so hard to say, "remember what happened last time you were…th-that close?"

Tazuna gave her an expression akin to impressed as they broke apart instantly, cheeks heating up.

"My cute genin, quiet? Has Tazuna-san been mean?" Kakashi appeared between the two boys, smiling. Komatsu thought it was a smile until the bridge builder shook his head hastily, dry demeanour cracked. "Well, if we're all here, then let's head out!"

Naruto recovered from his embarrassment quickly and gave a loud whoop, jumping his way across the gate. "I'm a real traveller now, dattebayo!" He ran ahead, scouting bushes and harassing trees by stomping up and down their trunks. "Adventure awaits!"

"Why did you teach him that?" Kakashi asked Komatsu, eyes already sunken. He didn't mean it, she knew, because teaching them would have meant more work for him.

"Honestly, how am I meant to believe a runt like you is a real ninja? You're sure not acting like it." Tazuna, sober, was equally as snide it would seem. "There's no way you brats can protect me."

Komatsu wholeheartedly agreed, while Naruto took offence. "Hey, you'll regret that some day! One day, I'm gonna become Hokage and then you'll be forced to respect me, dattebayo!" He put his fist out to Tazuna, eyes blazing.

"Doesn't matter if you become the best damn ninja in the entire world—you'll still just be a runt." Kakashi held Naruto by the scruff of the neck, as he yelped out multiple death threats. "Lemme at him."

"Naruto-kun, again, you cannot maim the client." Kakashi chuckled lightly in Tazuna's direction. "Which he could," he said, a little more seriously. "But, not to worry." He dropped Naruto, the boy landing on his behind with an 'ow!' "I am an elite, a jounin. You'll be perfectly safe." And so his sunny disposition returned. "Come on team, we need to break ground."

Naruto dropped the topic and instead put his energy towards investigating every rock, shrub and bird he didn't recognise. Even Sasuke's eyes were wider than usual. Komatsu supposed she was a bit of a downer—she had no interest in leaving the village unless it was to see her mother. When he wasn't tugging at Komatsu's sleeve to show her some sort of plant (he'd figured out she didn't react as violently as long as he didn't brush her skin), he was prodding Tazuna for information about the Land of Waves.

Climate? People? What do you mean no ninja? Is there ramen? How big is it? How do you make money?

Tazuna answered as warmly as one could expect and moreso. Komatsu noticed his passion, his desperation for his country. This bridge was important to him, important to a lot of people. It made his mood swings and snapping much easier to endure. The day wore on, and Komatsu wandered closer to Kakashi and Sasuke as Naruto somehow grew more energetic. Her shoulders would not drop—her stomach was churning and her chest was so tight and everything smelt terrible and she just didn't know _why_.

"Tired already, Komatsu-chan?" Her sensei asked with a nose crinkle. When she gripped the hem of her hood, he chuckled. "Just joking, no need to crawl into your shell. Otherwise Sasuke-kun would be stuck with me for company."

"He's right, that'd be pretty shit."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi looked less offended by the sentiment and more so by the way it was articulated.

"…pretty bad," Sasuke corrected with a huff. Kakashi did not appreciate swears—from them anyway. They'd heard enough whenever he thought he was out of earshot. Or probably wanted to pretend he was anyway. "When is the dobe gonna get tired?" He grumbled, arms crossed. "I'm sick of listening to him."

Kakashi agreed, on the inside. But he didn't want to play favourites so soon (because Naruto looked so like him it _hurt_ ). He gazed down at his other two students, walking in almost comfortable silence. The Uchiha heir probably needed someone a little more dominant than Komatsu to keep himself and Naruto in line, but he also supposed that was meant to be his job not hers. However, she was _probably_ a better match than Sakura in the long run. She fiddled with the threads of her hood as she and Sasuke mumbled a conversation, mostly about the local wildlife and dividing up camp duties. Practicality was good, Kakashi thought. Practicality kept people alive, kept them calm. Naruto soon sensed he was being excluded and bounded over to them, offering his own services with a smile as bright as his hair.

"I could start a fire—or get dinner or—"

"I'm doing the fire and she's hunting," Sasuke replied flatly. Naruto was winded for a moment, face scrunched. Then the Uchiha sighed and Kakashi grinned because he did the most un-Uchiha thing:

He threw the Uzumaki a bone.

"You can help me set up the tents I guess. . ." The boy puffed out his cheeks and Kakashi giggled behind his Icha-Icha.

"Heh, you mean you need help, right teme?" Naruto gloated in return, earning a smack to the head. They were soon squabbling again and multiple blows were exchanged.

 _Back to normal then_ , he supposed.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Tazuna edged towards Kakashi, treading lightly around the genin. "Won't they bring attention?" He gulped, his gaze flitting about too quickly for Kakashi's liking.

"Maa, Tazuna-san, it'll be fine," he waved him off. "Genin need to let off steam early on in training, and besides, this is only a C-rank mission." He smiled widely under his mask. "Right, Tazuna-san?" The old man nodded rapidly and was suddenly interrupted by a crouching Komatsu, almost toppling over her.

"Ey! Watch where you're walking!" He scolded.

She stood, bowed in apology before looking to Kakashi and furrowing her brow. She then resumed her inspection. Kakashi followed her line of sight and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"It's just a puddle, Komatsu-chan, it's not that interesting," he assured her and motioned for her to walk ahead.

"Bu-But—But Sensei, it—it hasn't rained for—" He laughed, dismissing her once again.

It wasn't long before he coughed and smacked his hand to his chest. Tazuna watched in amazement as all three children's eyes narrowed and each gave a slight nod. Sasuke's head cocked to the side.

 _"How many?"_

Kakashi tapped against his leg. Once. Twice.

 _"Two."_

Naruto squirmed, resisting the urge to turn around. Instead, he whistled a tune and reintroduced his game of 'what is that?' much to the chagrin of Sasuke, who was his unwitting partner. It went on for almost an hour, and Komatsu was beginning to wonder if Kakashi was too paranoid when they heard a loud crack. Komatsu's hands went to her scrolls but Kakashi was already paralysed, iron chains wrapped around his torso.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried out too late.

He knew though—he _knew_ they were coming. It didn't make sense to be caught so off guard. They tugged and pulled and suddenly Kakashi was scattered across the meadow. Komatsu shook her head, eyes squinted—denial would serve her well.

"Stay close to Tazuna-san!" She called to her team mates, though it was more like pleading. When only Naruto heeded her, she bit her lip. Everything was happening too fast. The two men were currently focused on Sasuke but she knew he couldn't last two against one. But what could she do? "Naruto-kun, guard Tazuna-san," she told him and he went to protest but she was then up a tree and gone. Hunting—just like hunting—outnumber, outrun, outgun. "Make some shadow clones—o-or something like that!" From her perch, she could see their two assailants embedded in a tree, Sasuke standing on their gauntlets smugly.

Perfect.

 _Just like an animal, just like an animal…_ She released her bow, clutching it with trembling hands. Naruto was glued to his spot, jaw agape but not without sense enough to have his hands up, ready to parry. She took too long. _Shit._ The two men broke free from Sasuke, flipping him and splitting the tree in two. The snarls only made it easier to associate them with the bears she'd seen roaming the forests and she drew her bow.

"Dobe—watch out!" Sasuke growled out and suddenly the two men were before Tazuna and Naruto. The latter had already made three clones, all standing protectively around their client. But they'd be ripped to shreds in seconds.

There was no more time to aim—no more thinking;

Just _shoot._

"Now what have we here?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, headlocking both shinobi. One screamed in pain and threw his head about to dislodge the arrow now penetrating his eye. "Komatsu-chan, down here please."

"Fucking bitch took out my eye you piece of—"

He frowned and squeezed the man's neck tighter until he fell limp.

She dropped to beside Naruto, making Tazuna flinch. "Um, y-yes, sensei?" Her lips felt dry; had she done something wrong?

Then Naruto whooped loudly, exclaiming how awesome their sensei was, dissipating the tension. Sasuke grunted and dusted himself off, reluctantly nodding. The jounin turned to them, nose crinkled. "Sasuke-kun, good job. Same goes for you Naruto-kun, that was some quick thinking to use clones as reinforcements."

The boy's eyes widened at the praise and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sasuke didn't look particularly happy either way.

"Wallflower, that was unacceptable."

Her stomach dropped.

"But look at what she did!" Naruto gestured to the unconscious shinobi's eye, which was still bleeding profusely. Kakashi wrinkled his nose in slight disgust and dropped them both to the ground.

"Exactly." He sighed, digging his hands into his pockets. "You abandoned your teammates when they needed you most, do you understand? One arrow to the eye wasn't going to stop his partner, was it? And you waited too long to intervene regardless. You should have taken the opportunity to help Sasuke when they were immobile and easy targets. Genin teams are three for a reason. _Communication_."

She hung her head, nodding dumbly. It was just honest critique; it was lifesaving advice! It was for that reason she swallowed the lump in her throat and mumbled, "Yessir." Any louder and she would surely crumble.

Kakashi sighed to himself. _Still just a child_. "But I have to admit, that was a good shot," he continued with a much more cheerful demeanour. "We'll work on that when we return to the village." She glanced up, tentatively matching his gaze. "And besides," he tilted his head towards Tazuna. "I didn't think any of you would perform so well considering we weren't _expecting_ shinobi attacks." Tazuna stiffened and Kakashi shrugged. "I suppose we should get to know our new friends." And then he far too nonchalantly tied them to a nearby tree.

* * *

Komatsu's stomach was doing flips as she sat atop the highest tree she could climb. This mission was more trouble than it was worth, she thought, biting her thumb.

Except it wasn't.

Tazuna was doing an admirable thing; any semblance of morality she had learnt from the Academy said so. But he also lied—something a business partner shouldn't do. The chilly night air did nothing to soothe her burning forehead as she emptied her dinner onto the bushes. She'd only managed to catch a few rabbits, but she supposed it was enough when ration bars were added to the equation. Poor rabbit, it'd had the most beautiful snow fur.

Seated around the fire, Naruto and Sasuke chattered surprisingly ambivalently, dividing up tomorrow's rations. Every now and then they'd turn to Tazuna, who was still jumping every time someone glanced his way, stoic demeanour and all. She didn't blame him.

"Something wrong, Wallflower?" Kakashi was beside her and while she flinched, she didn't let herself shriek.

"No," she answered blankly, sitting on her hands.

"Didn't think so." He held out his hand. "I doubt you feel like rabbit stew."

She queasily took the ration bar, fiddling with its wrapper between her fingers. He watched her do so—she couldn't see his gaze but she knew—and leant on his elbow, yawning. Shinobi were good actors, she thought.

So why wasn't she a good shinobi?

"I'd rather eat alone, sensei," she murmured, dinner in her trembling hand. "Thank you," she added.

Kakashi cocked his head, apparently amused. She hunched her shoulders defensively, angling away from the Jounin. But he didn't say a word, and simply let her be. She sighed, falling against the tree limply and opening dinner with equal enthusiasm. Her scarf fell loose around her neck and Komatsu angled as far away from her team as possible. Ration bars had been developed with nutrition and energy in mind—was what she had to remind herself when she almost spat it right back out again. Swallowing was difficult, but it wasn't the worst thing she'd ever had the displeasure of eating. She quickly drew back up her scarf, noticing Naruto beginning to look around. She stayed put, gazing into the darkened woods.

Someone had to keep watch after all.

* * *

"Get out," Sasuke grunted, smacking the tree branch she currently resided on.

She started and reached for her kunai, only to find the onyx eyes of her teammate. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, it's just you—I-I thought you were—" He shook his head, hands stuffed in pockets.

"Whatever, just get some sleep."

Sasuke strolled up the trunk and sat above her, muttering a 'hn' in goodbye. Realising she was not going to get any late night conversation, Komatsu hopped from her perch and carefully snuck to the campsite, fire now sufficiently doused. There were three tents. One for Kakashi, one for Tazuna and one for the genin to share. Except Tazuna wasn't in his tent.

"What's got you so shook, runt?" The man sat behind the put out fire, face in hands. When she didn't answer, he continued regardless. "You've seen something pretty shitty, haven't you?" She took a step towards a tent, unsure whose was which.

"It's…I never—well,"

"Never shot a man through the eye?" He chuckled darkly. "Ah, that's definitely a memory I'll treasure of you blasted ninja villages. Eh, what's yer name again?"

"Komatsu, Tazuna-san. I'll be going now. Sasuke-kun is keeping watch, so I think you should too." She made for the tent flap, when he snickered again. A clink. Ah, drunk then. Komatsu wasn't even sure where he kept the space for such an infinite supply of drink.

Certainly a troubled man.

"You're a bit of a bitch when you're not around that team o' yours. Who hurt ya?" He hiccupped. "I dunno many little girls who can shoot to kill a rabbit, let 'lone a ninja."

Komatsu winced.

 _"Ungrateful bitch."_

She didn't deign to reply to him, and instead crawled inside, collapsing in a corner. There was another person in the tent, but she couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to figure out who. It was suffocating, sleeping with her scarf on. It was muggy, the dense air closing in around her. She faced the tent's door, curled in herself.

She would take midnight watch tomorrow, she decided.

* * *

The tent was empty when she woke up. Good. She tore off her scarf, running her fingers over her lips. Nothing felt new, or unfamiliar, or bloody, which was good. Great, even. So great she could cry.

"Hey, Komatsu-chan, Kaka-sensei said to get up!" Naruto hollered from outside, impatience edging into his tone. When she emerged, the blond perked up from his conversation with Sasuke and grinned. "C'mon, it's time to get going!"

"Hn," Sasuke greeted, dark circles under his eyes. So even the Uchiha heir needed sleep? Komatsu almost found it funny.

"Ah, Wallflower, nice of you to join us. You missed breakfast I'm afraid." Naruto and Sasuke made retching sounds—breakfast wasn't what they'd call it.

Komatsu nodded dumbly, following along beside Tazuna. The bridge builder didn't seem to fully remember their conversation from the night before, but his words were much more carefully placed. He asked her about the best herbs and whatnot to treat his sore back. She in turn told him she was a gardener not an apothecary. He chuckled, and she wasn't sure why.

Then again, most of life was a mystery to Komatsu.

* * *

 _Omake_

 _Tazuna is behaving_ , Kakashi thought, humming cheerfully. _Good_. He had supposed he'd been too harsh on the bridge builder, however it would appear this is exactly the sort of treatment stubborn old men like him need.

He snuck a glance at his students, away from his Icha Icha and let his eyes fall on each of them.

Naruto; jumping from tree to tree—sideways of course because gravity didn't apply to him. He let out a whoop and Sasuke shushed him, unsurprisingly. Naruto huffed but shut his mouth, thankfully for Kakashi. But he kept that impish grin. The same grin that'd almost tempted Kakashi's hand to sign adoption papers five years ago.

But Sasuke; he'd taken on the role of Naruto's caretaker on this mission, though he'd loathe to admit it. Though caretaker probably wasn't the right word.

 _More like disciplinarian,_ the Jounin snickered to himself.

The Uchiha's gaze constantly flickered from left to right, hands never far from his pockets. _Is he on edge or desperate for more?_ Kakashi pondered, praying for the former. He hadn't prepared his genin for a mission of this calibre. And frankly, he hadn't prepared himself.

His eyes rested on the hooded figure pulling up the rear of their little troupe. She surprised him. Not because she'd crawled into his tent at some ungodly hour and promptly fallen asleep. She surprised him; she hadn't been happy yesterday when she'd approached their now incapacitated attackers. But it wasn't because of the shock of the ambush.

She'd mumbled, _"Missed the neck again."_

And then Tazuna… Kakashi sighed. At least he wouldn't be swearing at his genin again, considering his sake bottles were now smashed into itty bitty pieces across the forest.

Stupid kids, making him take responsibility for them. All orphans, two living by themselves and the other with an ill grandmother.

 _Should've just failed them_ , he groaned as he felt a large chakra surge rush through the forest.

 **Kakashi has evolved. Kakashi is now Papa Kakashi. I sorta feel like in canon he really wanted to be closer to his babies (especially Naruto) but was so emotionally and socially stunted he wasn't really sure how. But now Sakura isn't there to keep the boys in line properly, he actually has to start taking responsibility ;D Also sorry if it seems like I'm giving Tazuna a bad rap here but like, he WAS an ass until you saw his situation in context.**

 **Also if you noticed what animal Ko killed you also probably know she's gonna get killed off bc someone ain't gonna be happy.**

 **Read and Review! (see you in the next chapter in like five years)**


End file.
